Steps of Courage
by White Rabbit Tale
Summary: That famous little dojo in Tokyo has a new visitor. Only, Naruku's stay may be cut short with the arrival of her old friend. Naruku may be hiding more than she lets on. [KenshinxNarukuxEnizu]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not a conceited person. I will not pretend I even _begin_ to possess the genius that Watsuki had in order to create Rurouni Kenshin. I mean, come on, if I owned something that wonderfully awesome I would…be doing something equally awesome instead of sitting here and trying to ignore that delicious scent of vanilla oatmeal cookies.

A/N: Yes, this was my first fic, but now it's unavoidable that I go back and edit it. Well, it _was_ written like two years ago, so probably I should be proud of how my writing skills have progressed instead of wincing every time I look at what I wrote back then. Oh well. I am very much aware of the cliché/stereo-typicality of my fanfiction. So what is the incentive to write it? Well, because there are sequels, and the sequels are, if I do say so myself, very good, and pretty original, too. I mean, for fanfiction standards.

So, enjoy the reposting of Steps of Courage.

Tanoshimu!

Prologue

The girl shuffled along the narrow hallway, happy to at last be free. As soon as she stepped outside, sunlight pummeled her into the dry, hard ground. She shielded her eyes and looked around briefly, before her jade green gaze settled on a familiar lone figure, sheathing his sword.

"Enizu!" She cried out, rushing toward him and stumbling. Wearing a kimono had always made her awkward, but there was something about the regal mansion she supposedly called home that made her want to wear something besides the tattered clothes that she normally sported.

Enizu smiled lightly as she approached. "You realize why I've called you out here?"

She hesitated before answering, "You're…sending me away, aren't you? So you can focus on your work." She gave a resigned nod. Though she loved Enizu, she never really liked living in that dark a dreary place. She never admitted this to him, however, as he viewed the mansion as a home.

"Not quite," He raised her chin and brought himself closer. His next words were said in a whisper. "Ever since my brother was arrested, there have been people looking for us."

She frowned. "But that was over a year ago…" She bit her lip in confusion.

"Yes, and so far we've evaded their assault. But there are some people who would stop at nothing to have us dead."

"Dead!?" This obviously came as a shock to the girl, who had thought she was nothing but safe.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright," He assured her. His features changed to stare at her darkly. "But it's very, very important that you stay out of trouble on your travels. And be sure to end up in Tokyo."

"Enizu!" She cried out, shocked. "That will be the first place they look!"

He grinned. "So you do have brains."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, alright," He apologized. "Tokyo is the safest place right now, due to the circumstances."

"Sort of like…they won't think we'll go there…because they'll think that we think that it's too obvious?" She suggested, a slight skeptical look on her face.

"Exactly. Now, listen closely."

She complied.

"You will travel there on foot or by any means you can manage. It will take nearly a month if you have the right way and if you stop every night," He said very clearly.

"Why can't you just come with me?" She asked quizzically.

"You'll be in danger with me," He said slowly. "But don't worry. I will find you in Tokyo. Get yourself situated and I'll meet you there afterwards."

She nodded resolutely. "I understand." Then, "When am I leaving?"

"Here comes Antera-san with your things," He smiled politely over her shoulder at the servant-girl who was scurrying toward them.

Enizu accepted the bags and Antera trotted away, waving slightly to the girl at Enizu's right. He handed the bags to her.

"Go," The word was barely a whisper in her ear. And she departed.

A/N: See? Already you can tell this fic has gone under some major changes and revamping. Unless you hadn't read the previous version, which is just as well. This re-write is definitely much better, judging by the first ten or so chapters (yeah, I haven't gotten past that in re-writing, but hey, it's going a lot quicker.

Reviews are very welcome, all types accepted (hey, I'm not _expecting_ you to flame me, but I accept flames just as well as I accept reviews, so don't worry about hurting my poor, tender feelings)


	2. Ch1: The First Domino

Disclaimer: Can I just write disclaimer from now on and pretend it's an official stamp of 'I-don't-own-this?'

A/N: Chapters are being reposted as quickly as possibly, which might be once a day or every other day…depending on how much time I have and whether or not I am blocked on writing the later chapters. Also, only new reviews (as in, reviews in response to this re-written version) will get responses posted. I already responded to the old reviewers two years ago…sheesh, was it really that long ago?

Anyway, try to guess how old I am (e-mail answers to ) Why? Because it's amusing. . Answers _stay_ confidential, and only the person who wins will know the answer. Er…ya. I'll dedicate chapter five or six to the winner. (No guessing if you know, duh.) Please don't submit answers in review form.

Tanoshimu!

---------

Chapter 1

The Kamiya dojo had seen better days. Come to that, it had been through worse as well.

As much as the assistant master wished and hoped, it would never be restored quite like it had been when her father had been master. She sighed. "It's been almost two years now. Don't you think I should be getting some students back?"

A spiky-haired pre-teen walked past and replied, "Hey, you have me, right?"

She only sighed deeper. He muttered a customary "whatever" and walked off again.

The truth was, kendo was loosing its meaning in this new age. People were too caught up in the material western discoveries to try and preserve an ancient cultural tradition such as the sword arts. It was simply unimportant.

The raven-haired kenjutsu instructor was instantly pulled out of her slight depression when an idea struck. She clapped her hand in glee. "I know! Why don't we go into town to eat lunch at the Akabeko? It's been a while since we've seen Tsubame and Tae."

Across the yard the red-haired dojo occupant was hanging laundry. "Begging your pardon Kaoru-dono, but you said that just three days ago."

She turned to glare at him. "So what? So what if I'm so depressed all I can think about is food? Do you care if I get fat? Well!? Do you?"

He smiled uneasily and felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face. "Kaoru-dono, you aren't fat—"

"Hey! Did you say Akabeko?" The shinai-wielding boy had joined their number again. "Let's go!"

"Yare, yare. Fine then, we'll go."

They cheered.

"But only for kinpira," The redheaded man cut in quickly.

"Aw, man," The younger two moaned dolefully. She had been hoping for onigiri while the boy favored a good beef hot pot.

"Hey! Why not invite Sanosuke?" A familiar spark twinkled in her blue eyes as Kaoru was struck with another brilliant idea.

"Are you kidding? _That_ freeloading jerk? Come _on_. Let's just go!" The boy replied stubbornly. Soon he was dragging his two companions out the gate and down the road.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I gotta say," Yahiko began, rubbing his stomach lazily. "When they say 'best hot-pot in town' there's no lie."

Kaoru smacked her lips. "That onigiri isn't beat either."

Kenshin sighed with resignation. He was practically dragging his feminine form on the ground. He was stuck with the job of carrying the bountiful leftover bags back to the dojo. Luckily the afternoon sun wasn't too hot on his back and bathed it him warm light. A soft breeze ruffled his bright hair, and his violet eyes gazed off into the distance. He was constantly being called 'little boy' or even being mistaken for a woman by strangers. The fact was, aside from the prominent cross-shaped scar that distorted his girlish features and the sakabatou that forever swung loyally at his side, it wasn't a lie that Kenshin had the looks and disposition of a woman.

Beside him, Kaoru rapped the young boy, Yahiko, on the back of his head. "Hurry up now or else the food will be all cold before Megumi has a chance to eat it," She reprimanded her part-time student, full-time tenant.

"Ouch, you didn't have to hit me!" He complained, rubbing the now-tender spot on his head. He glared up at her, but she only laughed.

Kenshin himself smiled as he watched his friends bicker. They were constantly at it, bantering back-and-forth, just like siblings. Kenshin was only glad everything was back to normal after what had happened in Kyoto. Though it had been over a year since then, and many other mishaps and adventures had gone on since then, Kenshin often found himself recalling his encounter with Shishio and the Juppongatana.

The events leading up to it had consequently showed him just how loyal and optimistic his friends were. He almost caught himself thinking of those days _wistfully_, though most of the experience haunted him to that day.

He almost walked in to Yahiko who had stopped to wait—however impatiently—for Kaoru, who was admiring a street vendor selling hair ribbons. Kenshin knew all to well that Kaoru was in no need for another one. He supposed the whimsical hair accessories made her feel more feminine, something he knew she was a bit insecure about.

She needn't have worried. Kaoru was lovely as it was, whether she was in her finest kimono or sweating and training in the dojo dressed in men's hakama. That was all part of her charm. Beauty-products were useless to her.

"May I suggest that one?" The old vendor wheezed, pointing to a ghost-white one with intricate lilac-colored decorations.

"I'm afraid I'm only looking," Kaoru said sheepishly, though letting her hand run over the soft fabric.

"Well I hear there's quite a sight just up the road," The old man whispered.

"Oh?" Kaoru looked slightly surprised.

"Yes, yes. I heard that some big men over there are causing a great ruckus. Trying to hijack a carriage it seems," He answered in a raspy voice.

"_Really_?" Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and Yahiko who shrugged. Sounded like the works of the yakuza.

The old man nodded at Kaoru. "The carriage got away unscathed, but seems the men are terrorizing the civilians. It'll only be so long before the police show up. Just glad I won't be caught in the mess. My wife would throw a fit if I didn't come home for supper."

Kaoru stepped back and was about to bow in farewell when something whizzed right past her, almost knocking her off her feet.

It seemed the very same thing had knocked Kenshin and Yahiko down, for they were now standing up and brushing dust off themselves. And three feet behind them sat their assaulter.

She was sprawled on the ground, but quickly jumped to her feet and unsheathed her sword. It pointed right at Kenshin, barely six centimeters away from him chest.

From the way she looked, and the way she handled her sword, she didn't seem particularly skilled and thus came off as less than threatening. Especially as she wavered in her stance, knees quivering.

Kaoru sighed and her kendo instructing skills kicked in.

"Your stance is all off," Kaoru tutted, circling around the girl. "Now look, if you were to take a swing at Kenshin right now, you'd loose your balance and fall right over."

The girl stared at Kaoru for a moment, unable to believe that this was really happening.

"Now, mind you, I wouldn't suggest taking a swing at Kenshin _anyway_, seeing as he's probably the most skilled swordsman of this era. But never mind that, he won't hurt you," Kaoru chattered and fixed the girl's grip on the sword.

The green-eyed girl was stunned for a moment, but then decided to take action and swung around menacingly at Kaoru. The latter caught the blade easily, her hands flat against the metal surface.

The girl widened her eyes and jumped back from Kaoru.

"Now come on, we don't mean any harm," Kaoru assured gently, returning to a normal erect stance. "It just seems to me that since you have a sword, you should know how to use it."

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin began. But he was unable to break through to the erratic blue-eyed girl.

"Really Kaoru, don't tell me you're _that_ desperate for students. Come on now, who needs a scrawny girl like her training in their dojo," Yahiko cut in.

"You stay out of this, shrimp," Kaoru shot back. The girl opposite her merely blinked at Yahiko with solemn eyes.

"What kind of sword _is_ that, anyway?" Kaoru questioned the girl. "It doesn't seem to have a blade on either side! What are you going to do with a blunt sword?"

"It isn't blunt," She replied at last. "It was made that way." She hugged the sword close to her.

Indeed the sword didn't seem dull from wear-and-tear. In fact, it hardly looked touched at all. Obviously some eccentric swordsmith had deliberately made it with rounded edges.

Kaoru's gaze flicked over the girl's shoulder where six burly figures pushed through the crowd toward them. The girl, too, turned to look, and an expression of fear daunted her features.

Kaoru ran in front of her, shielding the girl from the group of men. Yahiko, too, had joined her. The six men stopped warily. Never had a mere girl and little boy dared oppose them.

Kenshin calmly set down the leftovers at the girl's feet and walked out in front of Kaoru and Yahiko.

"I don't know what it is that you want from this young girl, but I suggest you leave now, before someone is hurt," He said evenly. Behind him he could feel Yahiko and Kaoru tense with the feeling of an impending fight, and their opponents seemed cranked up as well.

Only silence followed Kenshin's proclamation. The girl behind them tried to slip through Yahiko and Kaoru, with an exclamation of "No! Don't hurt them!"

Just as she said this, all hell broke loose. The three men in front lunged forward, but Kaoru and Yahiko were faster.

In less than ten seconds, Kaoru had pinned one facedown on the ground, her foot digging into the small of his back. She pulled both of his arms by the wrist behind him and up before jumped off and dusting herself off.

Yahiko had jabbed one in the gut with his shinai and finished him further by swiftly swinging the shinai down onto his assailant's head, a satisfying crack sound rewarding his strike.

Kenshin stood next to the girl, giving her that familiar slightly uneasy smile, as though he were apologizing for his friend's headstrong actions. She only blinked at him.

His smile was gone in an instant and was replaced with an intent look two seconds before a tall man in league with the others came raining down on them. In a flash Kenshin had tossed the girl over and unsheathed his sword, catching the decoy in the gut. The ambusher promptly fell to the floor.

The girl sat up and stared wide-eyed at Kenshin, who was now engaged with fighting off the new thugs, who had just arrived as reinforcements to the six men who had already been beaten easily by Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Kaoru, Yahiko!" Kenshin raised his voice over the commotion. "Please inform Megumi-san of the current predicament. It's important that she know."

They paused in their respective fights and slipped away. Kaoru grabbed the leftover food and she and Yahiko sprinted off. Now it was only Kenshin fighting them off, but it only made it all the easier for him.

Of course, the girl to his left didn't know this and stood up to stop him from getting slaughtered. Distress crossed her gaunt features and she stumbled to the ground again. Her leg was weak and could not support her.

She crouched on the ground, trying to regain strength, and tried again to stand up. She had success, and only wobbled a little. Now her pained eyes focused themselves on Kenshin.

"Stop it!" She cried desperately. To her surprise, the fighting ceased at her command. She dragged herself over to Kenshin and stood defiantly in front of him.

"We'll just be taking the wench…" One man said in a low voice. "No need for you to get involved." He scooted closer, coming near the aforementioned 'wench.'

She decided if he got any nearer, she'd spit on him. Fortunately, before that could happen, Kenshin had his sword out and blocked the man from her.

"You can leave," He said evenly. "But you will not be taking the girl with you."

Kenshin's opponent froze. His eyes slid all the way to the side, trying to see what his comrades wanted to do. It seemed they did not want to back off.

Thus Kenshin was forced to do what he did next, which was attack again, this time striking down each one with lightning legerity. It seemed for a second that his attack had done nothing. The men simply stood there, stock-still. Kenshin landed on the other side of them and sheathed his sword, resonating a small 'click.' Then the group of assailants collapsed, none of them dead, all of them knocked-out.

The girl watched all this with wide-eyes. Never had she seen anyone fight like that. Even his friends, just a plain girl like her and a little boy, were unbelievably strong.

Kenshin turned his soft violet eyes on her. He nodded apologetically. "Gomen nasai."

She didn't answer, but continued to stare at this red-haired benefactor. In one motion she stood up and unsheathed her sword, pointing it again at him in defense.

"Who are you!?" She demanded roughly. "No mere man can fight like that!"

Kenshin held his hands up and gave her a polite smile. "I thought we were over our differences that I did…"

"Who sent you? Who are you working for? If you think you can just gain my trust just by fighting off a bunch of men, you're wrong! What are you trying to do here?" These questions came out in mad sputtering.

"Ano…What I'm trying to do is get a particularly stubborn girl to the doctor's clinic," He answered feebly.

"Oh he thinks he's so smart," She muttered to herself, expression going sour. She then sheathed her sword, and Kenshin was glad for the absence of the blade. It would make things a lot easier. "Doctor's clinic, you say? I need no doctor." She said this in a cool, icy voice, but a second later she keeled over in pain.

"Jou-san!" Kenshin rushed toward her and kneeled down. She waved him away, still clutching her ribs with one arm.

"Nevermind, be on your way then," She said to him, trying to brush him off.

Kenshin stood up and looked down at her with concern. He wondered if her loss of blood (for she had many cuts and gashes) had affected her mind as well.

"Do you have a fever?" He pressed a hand to her forehead to check, but she slapped his hand away.

"You stupid red-haired baka!" She squawked. "Can't you just leave people alone?"

"Only if they need isolation," He answered seriously. "You on the other hand…" He stooped to her level once again. "Come on now, we're going to the doctor's."

This time she complied, however grudgingly.

Kenshin helped her up and slung on of her arms around his neck, half-supporting her weight so she could walk without stumbling.

Awkwardly, they set off.

---------

A/N: There's sort of a theme to the end of most of these chapters so far.

I was hoping that this introductory scene might come off as a bit quirkier than most, just with the small little details I added, like Kaoru trying to fix her fighting stance and all that. I have no idea if it worked or not, but I suppose that's your job, as the reader, to tell me. I am hoping that someone new will realize this story exists since this posted chapter is technically an update, but we'll see if that happens. Actually, people who have read the previous version are, of course, welcome to read and review again, as you know that boosts my moral and focus. (This also applies to flames, believe it or not.)

Currently working on the eleventh chapter, but hopefully everything will be done by next week. I know that's wishing for a lot…but I really feel like I'm on a roll or something. Also, fifth sequel, which is still ::sigh:: titleless, should be up soon, as I've finished the first chapter. Once I think of a title, it'll be up. (You are welcome to help on that if you read the all the prequels leading up to it, including this one. Suggestions will definitely be contemplated.)


	3. Ch2: Vagrant at Rest

Disclaimer

A/N: Hah, well, no new reviews as of yet, but I'm not tripping. Well, I am, but it has nothing to do with fanfiction anyway.

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 2

When Megumi saw Kenshin hobbling toward her with a petite girl in his arms, her doctoring skills kicked into overdrive.

The walk from town to the Ogura Clinic was a long one, and by the time they had actually reached Megumi, the girl had lost consciousness, from either exhaustion or hunger, or a mixture of the two.

"Set her here Ken-san," The elegant healer directed gently. Kenshin gingerly set the girl down on the futon and backed away a little to let Megumi work.

"She doesn't look like she's harmed as much as the dry blood seems to dictate. Most of these cuts and bruises are weeks old, but they've never been treated. It's a wonder none of her wounds got infected. But she's suffering badly from malnutrition and cold. She desperately needs food, rest, and a nice warm bath," explained Megumi, opening a salve jar and applying it to the apparent wounds.

The young doctor had beautiful inky hair that fell loosely to her waist. Her dark, almost expressionless eyes stared at Kenshin intently, probing softly beneath his solid, flawless exterior.

She decided against withholding more worrisome information, so she took a deep breath and spoke again. "Look at these lacerations on her wrists," She turned the over the girl's arms to reveal pale, almost translucent skin that bore deep bruises. It looked as though the girl had been tied up, and the ropes had imprinted harshly on her skin.

Kenshin frowned. It looked like the work of clans such as the Nagaoka demanding 'samurai debts.'

"Further more—" Megumi began, but was cut off as Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano rushed down the hall and burst into the room.

"Oh good," Kaoru said, her blue eyes falling upon the emaciated figure behind Kenshin and Megumi. "You _did_ save her."

"'Ey, that's our Kenshin," The tall, ex-street fighter announced, pounding his friend on the back.

"So what happened after we left?" Yahiko questioned.

Before Kenshin could answer, Kaoru clocked the young samurai on the head. "You can hear all the gory details later, Yahiko-chan," She reprimanded. "Now, the important thing is, how is she doing?"

Megumi cleared her throat. "She has a hairline fracture on her shin bone, and one of her ribs is cracked."

Kaoru winced sympathetically.

"She'll be fine if she avoids strenuous activities for a while," Megumi informed lightly. "I'm going to go eat lunch…thank you for bringing over the onigiri and hot pot," She said to Kaoru, and got up.

"Does anyone know where she lives?" Spoke Kaoru, motioning toward the softly breathing patient.

"I'm pretty certain it's nowhere in this town," Kenshin replied slowly.

"Hey!" Kaoru was struck with yet another brilliant idea. "I know! She can stay at the dojo. I mean, if she wants to. That way, she can get properly treated and everything. Most likely she has somewhere else to be, but she isn't going _anywhere_ in this condition."

"If you wish then, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said simply. "But one thing: don't try and make her into a student quite yet…"

"I wasn't going to!" Kaoru snapped angrily.

"Oro…"

"So, who _where_ those guys anyway?" Yahiko questioned.

"Huh?" Kenshin looked away from the frail girl and to his young friend. "Oh…"

"Were they sick-minded men? Or did she not pay her bill and someone was chasing her out of town? OR maybe she was captured and was running away from someone? Or maybe it was one big planned scheme where they would send a girl to find the Battosai and then one of those psycho swords-man would come to the dojo and fight you because they wanted revenge but then you'd beat them and they'd be all…"

"Yahiko! That isn't funny," Kaoru clouted her student again.

"This one believes it was a clan enforcing the 'samurai debt.'" Kenshin replied quietly, turning his gaze back onto the girl.

"Oh…just like Tsubame then," Yahiko responded, thinking of his brown-haired friend.

"Poor girl…" Kaoru sympathized. "She needs to learn how to defend herself!"

"Kaoru-dono I thought I…"

"_After_ she gets better, anyway," Kaoru added grudgingly.

Megumi returned a quarter of an hour later. "The cerate has done its work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to set her bones and wrap her wounds."

When the others didn't move, she gestured out the door with her hands and shooed them out.

"You guys saved _Megumi_ lunch, but not _me_?" Sano accused, once they were outside of the room.

"Megumi has been working all day and deserves some easy lunch," Kaoru responded. "You, on the other hand, probably just got out of bed. And as it is, you owe me approximately eight hundred meals. Gimme." She held her hand out and Sano scowled quite menacingly, despite her size in comparison to Sano's.

"Yeah, but don't you think that one Akabeko meal equals about seven of _your_ meals?" Sano retorted.

"Oooh…" Kaoru snarled, her features scrunching up in anger. "Just what is that

supposed to mean?"

"Quality, not quantity Jou-chan," Sano replied laughingly, dancing away from Kaoru's swings.

In the mayhem, Kaoru managed to clock Kenshin on the side of the head with her elbow.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kenshin!" She apologized in a rush. "I mean to get _that_ freeloading jerk!"

"Oro…"

"Ken-san, minna," Megumi addressed them, stepping out of the room. "What are you all stil doing here?"

"Um…" Kaoru stopped mid-whack. "Actually we were going to invite her to stay with us…"

"Oh, good, good," Megumi replied absently, brushing a long lock of dark hair over her shoulder. She paused suddenly. "Wait—_what_?"

"Um…To stay with us?" Kaoru muttered meekly.

"But you don't know anything _about_ her!" Megumi protested. "You don't even know her name! She could be a shady prostitute for all you know!"

"I didn't know anything about Kenshin when I first let him stay," Kaoru retorted indignantly. "Besides, I _highly_ doubt her being a prostitute," She scoffed as an afterthought.

"Oh all right, it's your dojo after all," Megumi sighed. "She should be waking up any time now."

Sure enough, two seconds later the frail young woman shuffled over to them.

Kenshin smiled. "Hello."

She responded hesitantly. "Hey…" She paused here, for thought. "Kenshin-san."

"Please there's—"

"How d'you—"

Kaoru and Kenshin started in unison. Kaoru giggled and concisely held out a hand to Kenshin.

"There's no need for an honorific, miss."

To his surprise, the girl, so solemn and reclusive before, giggled. "And why's that? We've only just met, Kenshin-san."

Kenshin pointed to himself. "This one is not worthy of 'san.'"

"Kenshin-_kun_, then?" She piped teasingly.

"Please, just call me Kenshin."

"Hai…Kenshin," She confirmed finally, though the name was highlighted in a tantalizing tone. "If that's the case, I'm Kokorei Naruku."

"Kokorei…" Kenshin dwelled briefly, thinking how odd a last name it was. "Are you feeling all right now Naruku-dono?"

"Naruku-_dono_?" She scrunched up her nose. "What kind of honorific is _that_? What, are we living in the early Tokugawa era? That's so old fashioned! You know, has anyone told you to lighten up?"

Kenshin bowed his head and shifted his weight. "Demo…It's the suffix I add to anyone who is pure of heart."

"Oh, so are we judging now?" Naruku laughed. She was teasing him again, and she couldn't even tell if he noticed! "What makes you so sure I'm 'pure of heart?'"

Kenshin looked as though he had had enough of this already. Never had someone made fun of him so mercilessly. With Kaoru, it was just the daily getting whacked on the head.

The girl waved a hand, obviously done with having her fun. "Alright, alright, if you _insist_ to refer to me as such, I can't force you not to. And you say you call everyone that? Well now, I wouldn't be asking for special treatment, no I would not." She said this with a twinkle in her lurid green eyes. "So then, who are these lovely people surrounding you Kenshin? And who was it that was kind enough to treat my wounds free of charge?"

The girl could talk a mile a minute and took no trouble in doing so. Soon she had gained free-stay at the dojo and had managed to thank everyone profusely for whatever little thing he or she did (even Sano, who, according to Naruku, had 'cheered her up.') Somehow Kenshin could not see Naruku, so bright and full of conversation, as the misanthropically silent and almost _virulent_ girl he had met just prior. Perhaps she had been rude earlier due to the profuse amount of blood loss and broken bones, as Kenshin was sure he would have been. Wounds tended to get on the bad side of individuals.

Or maybe she was usually cheery and was only thrown off by them earlier. Now that she knew they meant well, she could chat away. An even better guess was that she hadn't spoken much because she simply didn't have the strength. Reflecting, Kenshin decided that was probably it. She had, in fact, passed out very quickly while walking back to the clinic.

"Well anyway, we should be getting back to the dojo," Kaoru said breezily, knocking Kenshin clear out of his own thoughts.

"Dojo, Kaoru-san?" Naruku questioned lightly. "_You_ teach sword arts?"

"Of course!" Kaoru chirped in reply as they all started moving out. "I may be a girl, but I am at _least_ on national championship level! I can beat any dojo around here for miles! Of course, being around Sano and Kenshin all the time makes me look weak," She made a face. "But I'm not." She shrugged. "You'll never see me getting pushed around by some mugger! In fact, you'd probably be more likely to see me taking _his_ money."

Naruku laughed and kicked a stray rock with her good leg as she hobbled along the path outside. "What if it were a she?" She teased.

"A female bandit?" Kaoru repeated, nonplussed.

"Well, sure!" Naruku laughed. "You know, you remind me of a friend I used to have."

"Really?" Kaoru inquired. She wasn't sure to take this as a compliment or what.

"Yup!" Naruku nodded. "She was tough, just like you, and could boast up a mountain!"

"Ohhh…" Kaoru growled, her temper once again getting the best of her. She clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"Woah, there Jou-chan," Sano caught the impending disaster. "Don't hit the crippled people now."

"Hey! I am not crippled!" Naruku childishly stuck her tongue out at him. At once she and Kaoru raised their fists and sent him flying.

"Itai!" Sano cried out at Yahiko's feet.

"Serves you right for getting involved in two hot-headed girls' fight," Yahiko muttered back at him, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, I'm wondering about that," Sano pondered once he was on his feet again. "Why do we always meet the ill-tempered girls? Why can't we for once rescue a mild, domestic and proper Japanese woman."

Yahiko shrugged. "Probably because mild, domestic women don't get mixed up with thugs and crazy mass-murderers. They stay out of trouble. And besides, what right-thinking woman would want to spend time with _you_?"

"'Ey!" Sano snapped, offended. "I was only wondering."

Up ahead and just around the bend was the dojo. They could just barely see its little wood-thatched roof, which had been improved only last winter by Kenshin.

"Here we are!" Kaoru announced grandly, throwing open the crooked wooden gate. "The dojo!"

Naruku stared open-mouthed.

"So? You think you're gonna like it?" Kaoru pestered excitedly.

"It's…so…" Naruku began slowly. "_Cute_!"

Again, Kaoru was not sure whether to be complimented, but Naruku soon amended this. "Of course I'll like it! Now, if it isn't too rude to ask, may I take a bath?"

She certainly needed one. Underneath her ragged, frayed clothing was dirt-streaked skin and caked blood. The clothes themselves were in no good shape either, and it looked as though the young woman had made them herself; they consisted of a threadbare kimono which had had the bottom half torn or cut off haphazardly and had been replaced with only a wide piece of cloth that was worse for the wear, tied around her waist. Odd fragments of rope and cloth held the outfit on her emaciated body.

"Sure…" Kaoru answered staring down at her less than presentable appearance. "I could get you a clean kimono, too."

Naruku discreetly made a face, but said nothing.

Kaoru, however, caught the expression, which led her to add, "I have an old set of hakama. I grew out of it very quickly, so it isn't very worn…it would probably fit you." She looked Naruku's slightly stunted form. "How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't," She answered simply, and Kaoru didn't press.

"Kenshin, go run a bath for her, okay?" Kaoru ordered him, figuring if Naruku didn't want to reveal her age, she wouldn't.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono," He swept away.

"So, how long will you be willing to put me up?" Naruku questioned. "I don't have much money…though I have a very dear friend who handles my finances who would be happy to pay…"

Kaoru waved her off. "Don't worry about it, I'll let you stay free of charge, at least until you're fully recovered. If you want to stay after that…we'll work something out."

Naruku looked edgy at the strange twinkle in Kaoru's eyes. Yahiko stood on his toes to whisper in her ear. "She means: if you want to stay after that, I'll work you like a damn dog."

Naruku giggled, not sure to take that as a joke or not.

"Hey! Yahiko-chan, I heard that! Don't curse, you don't want to grow up with a foul mouth!" She whacked her student on the head to which he retaliated.

Naruku felt a bead of sweat slide down her head as Kaoru and Yahiko scuffled fruitlessly. In a second it was all over, forgotten, save for a few nasty bumps on the head.

"So, I'll show you to your room and you can get situated. Then go take a bath and hang out for a little until dinner is ready. Kenshin's cooking, so I'll be happy to redress your wounds."

"Sounds good," Naruku replied. She was so exhausted that she could hardly wait for night so she could sleep.

Ten minutes later, Naruku sat in the relaxing pool of steaming water. Already the water had become murky from the dirt and dried blood that Naruku had worn for so long. She raised an arm out of the depths and watched the water roll off, leaving it clean. She smiled. _Maybe Tokyo is the right place to be. Maybe I can truly start a new life in this city._ Whatever the case, she was happy she had found the Kamiya dojo.

-------

A/N: Ha ha ha. Such a corny ending, but hey, you know, you gotta do what you gotta do. Or something. And anyway, I was hoping in this version that Naruku comes off with more of a distinct personality.

That part with Megumi looking over Naruku's wounds seemed like they were in a morgue and doing an autopsy on her, like in CSI. _That_ would be funny. I swear in CSI they use the word laceration like a b'jillion times. XD

On a less frivolous note, there was a mistake on my part, the previous version of _Steps of Courage_ was written July of last year, not two whole years ago. (Not that anyone cares.)

All types of reviews are _still_ welcome. You know, if you want to give it a shot.

Still try to guess my age and send it into because I think it might be fun. For me. And possibly participants. Plus, if you win, chapter six or seven will be dedicated to you. (Yeah I upped it, since no one seems to notice this fic so far. Bu they will soon. Oh, they _will_) ::insert _some_ sort of made cackling or sputtering::


	4. Ch3: Stories of 'Before'

Important: Okay, I didn't even notice until I posted chapter two, but my repost of this fanfiction is getting screwed up. The prologue and chapter one are both in their original version, not the re-written one. I'm not sure, but by the time _this_ chapter is posted, the previous chapter will also have been obliterated and gone back to its original version. I am trying to sort it out right now, without having to take down the whole thing. That might end up happening, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

Disclaimer

A/N: The most recent sequel of this series (the sequel to _Entropy's Forsaken Crusade_) is underway, and I'm just beginning the first draft of chapter two. As soon as this fic is reposted (as soon as I sort out the problem mentioned above, it should be _very_ soon) and I think of a title for it, the sequel to _Entropy_ will be posted.

Also, the equal signs that I have been using up until now are being erased by quick edit. That damn thing is gobbling up all my dividers! It's so annoying...but anyway:

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 3 

Kenshin's agile hands unrolled a clean sheet of linen bandages. Slowly and cautiously he wrapped it around Naruku's forearms and her right calf. He tied them up tightly, noticing how she winced and tugged slightly on her brick-red hair.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "But it won't heal otherwise."

"No, it's all right," She confirmed. "It only hurts a little. I do want my leg to heal. I feel useless while it's broken." She grimaced.

"Look…" He brushed a finger across her collar. "The bruises are healing." He relinquished his hand. "That's good news, that it is."

Naruku glowed. "It's only thanks to you guys pampering me all the time," She said coyly. Sincerely she added, "It feels awful."

Kenshin patted her consolingly on the leg. "We don't expect you to do much work around here right now. You need rest most of all."

She made a face. "I _hate_ rest."

Kenshin laughed out loud. "Most who live the fight, do."

"Hey! I do _not_ 'live the fight!'" She protested. "I just know a bit of self-defense, that's all. Apparently nothing that could really help me at all…"

Kenshin sobered. "Naruku-dono, no one has wanted to question you, but we've all been wondering…"

"You want to know why I was chased here," Naruku finished for him. He nodded.

"If it offends—"

"No, no. I'll tell you. I used to live in rural Sendai, a city in the Tohoku region," She began. Kenshin slowly nodded. He had heard of Sendai.

"I lived with a fairly well-to-do guardian. We got our finaces from his very rich brother who traveled back and forth between our house in Sendai and his estate in here in Tokyo. Well, I didn't know it until quite recently, but this brother was actually making a living doing illegal things…I wanted to leave there and go back to Kyoto, but I was convinced otherwise. That is, until he was arrested. My guardian and I were no longer safe. Many of his brother's underlings blamed _us_ for the fall of his underground kingdom. He sent me away to Tokyo, thinking that I wouldn't be attacked there. He would meet up with me later. But as things are now, I don't hold out much hope. They know I am in Tokyo now, and my guardian is not a fool. He will not set foot here."

Kenshin's eyes clouded over, trying to make sense of this. "He would abandon you?"

Naruku looked up sharply. She separated her lips slowly, but had nothing to say. Kenshin's words repeated in her head. _"He would abandon you…?" No no! _Her head screamed in reply. _He didn't abandon me…he knows I'm safe. He doesn't want to endanger me here!_ She lowered her head and forced back tears. "I'm very sorry…I don't want anything to happen while I'm here. I hoped that a city like Tokyo would discourage any incidents from happening. Maybe I was wrong."

Kenshin tipped her face up. "Don't worry Naruku-dono. No one will come after you. You are safe here."

She could no longer stop the tears. Slowly her eyes welled up and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you Kenshin. Thank you."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Kyah! Kyah!" Yahiko's cries rang out through the dojo as he swung his shinai furiously.

Naruku smiled appreciatively and broke off another piece of the brown candy called chocolate. She stuck it in her mouth and chewed, watching Yahiko train. A few days ago Megumi had gone on a day-trip to Yokohama and had brought back the delicious treat for some of her younger patients and the occupants of the dojo. Naruku just could not get enough of the chocolate phenomenon.

She was sitting on the edge of the porch while Yahiko did drills in the courtyard. Somewhere behind him, Kenshin was washing the laundry.

Naruku clapped as Yahiko switched to an elaborate jabbing motion. She kicked out both of her feet gleefully, happy to be free at last of the refining bandages. It had been a little more than two weeks since she had arrived at the dojo and indeed, no one had come looking for her.

She was inclined to forget about her assailants, but worried still. She found it harder and harder to be anxious though, when she was surrounded by her friends, all of which were strong enough to fend off anyone that crossed their paths, nevermind a few crooked ruffians.

Naruku laughed as Yahiko, nervous from being watched, misjudged the distance and toppled over. Her eyes shot open in surprise when Yahiko flipped over, getting dust and mud all over himself. She trotted over to help him up.

"Jeez…thanks Naruku," Yahiko said graciously. He brushed himself off.

"Yahiko, Kaoru-dono wants you to clean the drill-hall today," Kenshin spoke up from the wash-bucket.

"Huh? Okay," He replied absently.

There was a small smile on Kenshin's lips as he continued scrubbing away at the laundry.

Naruku was surprised that Yahiko agreed so easily, so it was a few seconds before she made after him. "Hey, wait up Yahiko! I'll help you with that."

The kid turned back and smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

She caught up with him and they continued toward the drill-hall.

"Not very many would agree to do Kaoru's slave labor," Yahiko grinned.

"Don't call it that," She reprimanded. "Kaoru-san gives you a home, doesn't she? In return, you keep that home clean."

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"Besides, _you_ agreed to help, right?" She winked at him. "I thought that was very mature and responsible of you."

Beneath spiky brown bangs, Yahiko blushed. "Yeah, well, it's part of my training," He went on impressively.

"I'll bet," She ruffled his hair. "You're gonna be a big strong master of the Kamiya Kasshin one day, aren't you?"

Yahiko puffed up his chest, feeling a little silly because such an elementary compliment could make him feel so proud. "That's right, I'll be stronger than Kenshin even!"

Naruku laughed at his bold words.

"You know kid, I've never met anyone quite like you," She told him a few minutes later. They were already at work, wiping the floors of the drill-hall clean.

"I bet you wouldn't," Yahiko answered, the tone of a joke edging into his voice. Though what he said next was uttered with all sincerity. "I've got some special blood in me, ya know? Got a very interesting history. Stuff you won't believe."

"Oh?" She mimicked his tone. "Try me." She looked down at her task, trying not to burst out laughing.

"My father was a great samurai!" He pronounced proudly.

"No wonder…" She quipped, but her expression softened into an honest one when Yahiko went on.

"He died in the Seinen Wars, before I was even old enough to know him. My mom nearly killed herself trying to earn enough money so we could both survive. In the end, she died of syphilis…" Yahiko was starting to sound downcast and even ashamed.

Naruku's lip quivered and her heart opened to the young man in front of her. Never had she met someone so young and seemingly carefree who had gone through so much. "Yahiko…"

"There's was nothing she could leave me. For quite a while I believed I had been left with a great debt to the Shuei Yakuza. They made me pickpocket for them, so I could 'pay back the debt…'" He went on scornfully. "One day, only a year or two ago, I tried to steal from Kenshin…"

"I'm guessing _that_ didn't work."

"And later that day, I found out the truth when Kaoru risked her life to save me. After that, I started to stay here and to learn the Kamiya Kasshin. Before that I was stuck on learning Kenshin's style, the Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenshin wouldn't teach me, but that's just as well. I've come a long way since then, I guess," He looked down, now ashamed that he had shared so much.

Naruku's hand found its way to his shoulder. "You're really brave Yahiko," She spoke softly. "More brave than anyone I know."

Yahiko brought a hand to his eyes to hide the tears. "Not braver than Kenshin," He choked out.

Naruku brought him forward so his head was against her chest. "Maybe, Yahiko. Your pride and benevolence will lead you to have courage. And faith." She smiled. "I know Kaoru believes in you, or else she wouldn't waste her time teaching you the sword arts. I believe in you Yahiko. I barely know you, but I do."

She heard Yahiko sniffle. "Hey…" He began softly, pulling away from her.

"Hai?"

"Are you Buddhist?" He asked suspiciously.

Naruku sighed; it was impossible to stay on a serious topic for more than a few minutes. After that time, it would turn to friendly banter. "No, I'm not a Buddhist!"

"Oh, okay."

"But so what if I was? Would that make me any different? You shouldn't discriminate, Yahiko! It's wrong to hate someone because of his or her religion—" She lectured.

"Mou, I was only asking!" He groaned. "We should get back to work, anyhow, if we want to be finished by dusk."

Naruku smiled and took up her washcloth once more. _Never have I met someone so young who's this hard-working. He deserves what he has here at the dojo. He deserves a loving family and a promising future._ Naruku didn't let her thoughts turn to herself. She wouldn't ask the question that lurked there, in her mind. Did _she_ deserve it?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku was busily trying to patch up her own clothes when Kaoru walked in dressed in hakama, her bokken slung over her shoulder.

"In thanks for cleaning the drill-hall yesterday and in celebration of your recovery, I'm giving you the day off. You're not allowed to do work today," Kaoru announced.

Naruku looked up at her and smiled. "Arigatou Kaoru-san!"

"Another thing," Kaoru added, as though she were instructing Naruku on a precarious task. "You're not to call me 'Kaoru-san' any longer. We're friends now, are we not? Kaoru-san is far too formal. So go ahead and get into town to shop or relax. I'm off to the Maekawa dojo to train. I'll see you at dinner." And with that she walked off.

Naruku stared down at the mess of clothes in her arms, knowing exactly where she was headed that day.

Walking down the path to Tokyo gave Naruku a certain sense of freedom. She thought back to the Kamiya dojo. Living there made her feel free as well. _Today_, she resolved, _I will pick up something for each of them. Even Sano. _

She thought laughingly of their last encounter, only that same morning. She had been pouring over one of Kaoru's kenjutsu books when she had heard Sano whistling outside her room.

"Hey, rooster-head!" She had called. He had spun on his heel to face her.

Standing in the doorway to her room, he asked, "What do you want koneko?" Not unkindly.

Naruku closed the book and pushed it to the side. "Well I—" She stopped suddenly. "Koneko? What the hell? I'm _Naruku_ remember?"

Sano laughed at this. "You say you're nearly twenty, but you're only the size of a fourteen-year-old!" He teased her. "You're like the kitten that wouldn't grow because it was stunted for life."

Hearing this, Naruku raised an eyebrow. "Which kitten is this?" She asked, thinking it was some Japanese folk-tale that Sano thought existed.

"Uh…" Instead of searching for an answer, Sano simply changed the subject. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Forget it, you're too much of an idiot," She muttered in reply. "Actually, I just want to know…well, it's hard to explain, but, you see, I want to ask Kenshin something but I'm pretty certain he'll refuse."

Sano had been puzzled for a moment. Then his eyebrow twitched. "If you want something like _that_…then why did you come to _me_ for assistance?"

"Well I can't ask anyone else, now can I?" She replied impatiently.

"No, I guess you can't…"

"I mean, I _would_ ask Kaoru, but I'm afraid she'd get angry…"

"Or at least tell you to do it somewhere else," Sano muttered, his eye still twitching.

Naruku absently nodded, but then paused a second later. Slowly she turned her head up to him and raised a quivering finger. "Y-you thought I wanted…_that_?" Her face was bright red and the blush increased every second. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her cheeks. "Oh my…"

Sano, too, had the courtesy to let a faint pink tinge appear across his nose. Trust him to take a simple request and turn it into something dirty.

Shouts of "Sano you hentai!" Could be heard all throughout the Kamiya dojo, accompanied by the crashes and bangs of airborne objects.

At the present time, Naruku only closed her eyes and laughed.

"What a lovely day," A feminine voice murmured as the speaker sidled up to Naruku.

"Megumi-san?" Naruku whirled around to face her new companion. While she was starting to feel comfortable using 'chan' with Kaoru, she wouldn't try it was such an elegant woman like Megumi, who she hardly knew, aside from being brought to the Ogura clinic to be checked up on. In fact, she hardly thought she'd stop using 'san' even if the two of them _were_ to be friends.

The addressed one chuckled. "The one and only! How are you doing Naruku?"

"Just fine," She assured the lady-doctor. "Especially since the bandages have been taken off my leg and ribs. It feels so much better," She reached her arms up to the sky to illustrate her point.

"Where are you off to, then?" Megumi inquired politely.

"Just down into town for a little. Kaoru-chan has given me the day off, so I'm going to buy myself some new clothes…and get my old ones fixed," She added, motioned to the bag behind her. "What about you?"

"Just the same," Megumi replied easily, though her eyes slid off to the side for a moment, betraying her true intentions. "To uh," She cleared her throat. "Get some new ingredients from the apothecary."

"Is that right?" Naruku implored, amusement revealing itself in her eyes. "So I guess you'll be eating a home-made lunch there, as well," She added, looking down at the bag in Megumi's grip.

"Oh!" Megumi uttered, sounding relieved. "Y-yes. Yes I am."

"I see," Naruku turned back to the road. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Megumi tugging on her inky hair anxiously, and glancing along the sides of the road.

Naruku didn't even turn to Megumi as she said evenly, "I'm sure Sano will be delighted to receive a home-made meal."

The lady-doctor flushed a bright pink color, and Naruku knew she had finally hit Megumi's sensitive spot.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Megumi inquired, trying to muster an unconcerned tone, while inside she was completely flustered.

Naruku only laughed light-heartedly. "Nevermind, nevermind!" She grinned, knowing full well Megumi was grateful to get off the subject.

Even so, the lady doctor lent some explanation. "If you must know, I _am_ going over to that baka's place. He busted up his hand again, and is due at the clinic sometime today. It's really quite crowded there, so Dr. Ogura sent me on a house-visit instead. He has the clinic under control, but if I have to fix that rooster-head's hand one more time…" She clenched her fist in a way that reminded Naruku of Kaoru. "So anyway, I figured I'd bring over some of my left-overs for Sano to eat. Somehow he stays _deathly_ thin, even when he eats so much. Kami knows that we women wish we had this feat."

Naruku laughed along with her appreciatively, quietly accepting the doctor's excuse.

"So," Megumi began, for the sake of conversation. "Where did you come from, anyway?"

"Me?" Naruku clarified. She laughed inwardly. "Oh, you know, just came down from the moon." She couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing, leaving Megumi quite irked.

"Now really, can't you keep a conversation serious for one second?" Megumi demanded hotly.

Her laughter subsided. "Fine, fine, have it your way. I'm originally from Kyoto, or at least some suburb of that. Most of my life, though, I spent in Sendai. I've lived Tokyo before, in between Kyoto and Sendai, but I think of Kyoto as my home most of all."

Megumi soaked in the information, thinking that maybe the stunted little girl had a story to tell after all.

"Or, rather, I _did_ think of Kyoto as my home…I'm definitely growing fonder of Tokyo every day. And the dojo is just great! The best home I've ever had," Naruku continued chattering.

"Uh—did you leave someone behind in Sendai?" Megumi blurted. She quickly amended her words. "I apologize if that sounds forward. I just—" She stopped and flushed as she saw Naruku's eyes grow round and solemn, just staring.

"In fact," Naruku spoke slowly. "I _did_ leave someone behind there. Or rather, we both had to split off from there. In the end…well, it doesn't seem too likely that I'll see them again…"

"Oh, Naruku, I'm sorry," Megumi began.

"No, no," She cut in. "It's fine. I'd thought I'd be so broken up about it, but in reality, I'm not. I swear I'm not. I don't know why it is, but I don't seem to…care much at all." She blushed. "That sounds terrible!" She giggled nervously. "But it _is_ how I feel…I can't deny that."

"Ah, well," Megumi exhaled. "I'm taking this road, then. I should think I'll see you again fairly soon."

Naruku laughed. "All right Megumi-san." The split off, and just before Megumi went out of earshot, Naruku called, "Thank you for the chocolates, by the way!" And resumed on her way.

When the day was through, Naruku had little or no money left. She would have felt bad about this, seeing as she had acquired two sets of hakama, a sleeping yukata and her usual clothes tailored and mended if it weren't for several trinkets she held handy.

One was a light satin ribbon—white and lilac—which she had noticed the landlady Kaoru admiring when they had first met. She was sure the kenjutsu teacher would appreciate the gift, and the thought behind it. Along with it, Naruku had bought a few simple spices, so maybe Kaoru would feel better about her food. Naruku knew that some of the reason her food tasted so bad was because the dojo didn't have enough money to buy spices aside from soy sauce. The food was blander than plain hot soba, so Naruku thought that they would all benefit from some ginger, cayenne and ground anise.

For Yahiko she had picked up several small stone-carved figurines; one a palm sized jade Buddha sculpture, mostly meant to be a joke. Another was a koi fish carved out of some red stone, which was supposed to stand for good fortune. Or maybe it was supposed to bring him good fortune…? Oh well, it wasn't as if Naruku believed in such things, but she thought he deserved the little fish anyway. The last was a smooth little stone she had picked up at the riverbed and had painted _hokori_ the character for 'pride' in her deep purple-blue ink. These items she clutched gently in her coin-purse, wincing every time they clanged together as she walked along the path.

Sano's gift had been fairly easy to come up with. At first the thought she might try and coax the family that managed the market to allow her to pay thirty yen in advance for any future purchases Sano would make. Instead she found herself awed by the wrist-guards she spotted in a martial-arts shop window. She found a simple pair of red ones and purchased them.

It had been harder to find something for both Megumi and Kenshin. Megumi was sophisticated and hard working. A simple accessory wouldn't do. She thought of buying the young doctor some herbs, but realized that she really didn't know what kinds to get, or what Megumi already had. In the end Naruku settled for buying a small framed ink painting of a generic, moonlit mountain range. It was cheap—not done by any famous artist. But Naruku thought it was nice, and it reminded her a bit of Megumi herself. The colors were faint and soft on the page, though each stroke was purposeful and bold.

What did one buy someone who's only wish was to reclaim his life? She had thought this over for quite a while, thinking of ideas and throwing them out just as quickly. At first she had wanted to get him a tablet with some old Japanese proverb, but realized that it would not do. Kenshin needed no words, at least not those carved into stone by old, brooding ex-samurai. It was then she snapped her fingers and the answer came.

Naruku glanced up at the sky, realizing it was nearly dusk. Her steps quickened as she drove herself up the hill to her new home—the Kamiya dojo. She neatly swung open the crooked wooden gate and slid inside. She breathed in a faint aroma of miso. It was safe; Kenshin was cooking that night.

She trotted inside, exchanging a few greetings with Kaoru who was off to take a well-deserved bath. Inside her room, Naruku set down the assortment of gifts inside her room and covered them all with a thin tan cloth. Having nothing else to do, she spread her new clothes out and hung them accordingly on the emonkake.

"Naruku-dono! Dinner is ready!" Came the familiar call. Naruku smiled to herself and hopped to her feet. Once in the dining room, she took her place among her friends.

-------

A/N: Lame ending, yet again. I've always been pretty terrible at ending chapters (though, in _Entropy_, it's done fairly well, if I do say so myself!)

This was a pretty good chapter, I thought. Some subtle but important conversations going on there. And the whole gift thing, I know, was very random, but I liked the thought of it. And anyway, it gives me a bunch of opportunities for scenes that otherwise seem out of place.

Also, if you are reading this fic for the first time, please don't jump to conclusions about Naruku, and what I say about her that may make her seem like the generic Mary-Sue. Similarly don't go on immediately thinking that 'everyone falls in love with her' or something stupid like that. Come on guys. Give me a chance, 'k? And try to erase all the bad rap in your mind about Ocs. I promise I won't disappoint you, if you open your mind just a bit.


	5. Ch4: To Bloom

Disclaimer

Problem status: problem solved. ) Am updating my scene dividers now that I'm being stripped of my equal-signs. ::sob::

A/N: I'm not kidding when I say _frequent _updates. Not, of course, that I ever said that before now. And yet. One review for the new chapters. I'm so proud. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up right quick so you don't loose interest. Isn't that so considerate of me?

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 4

"Wow Naruku!" Yahiko exclaimed. "These are really for me?"

Naruku laughed and nodded.

"What's this?" he went on, picking up the jade figure. "A…buddha!?"

At this, Naruku burst out in laughter, her head thrown back and her smile wide. "Sure enough," She chirped.

Yahiko fingered the red koi sculpture he had unwrapped earlier. "Well thanks Naruku!"

"It was really sweet of you to get some spices for the dojo, as well," Kaoru called from the kitchen. "We'll put these to good use. And especially thanks for this ribbon!" She said, while brushing her fingers on the fabric lovingly. "It's beautiful."

Naruku beamed at her success. "I'm happy if you're happy," She expressed simply. "These are but simple things to show my ever-lasting gratitude."

Kaoru stifled laughter at the cordial words. By the twinkle in her eye, Kaoru could tell Naruku wasn't taking herself seriously either.

"Oh right," Naruku fumbled with a package inside her haori's sleeve. She still wasn't used to being dressed in the hakama, but it was better than a kimono anyway. "Here Kenshin," She sang, holding it out to him.

He took it gingerly and carefully peeled open the wrapping. In his hands he now held two pairs of brightly colored tabi socks.

Naruku grinned at his puzzled expression. "You're so old-fashioned. So I figured you'd do well with some newfangled socks!" She quipped.

One pair was dark blue with gold characters that named the days of the week, as though the owner might forget sometimes and glance down at his feet to check. The other pair was a bold red color, with just some black and white striped trim at the top. Kenshin only stared down at them.

Naruku covered her mouth with a hand to keep her giggles in check.

He rolled the socks over in his hands, and from the folds of the thick cloth rolled a simple black notebook, bound with leather and filled with rice-paper pages.

Naruku's face resumed a serious expression. "I was going to get you one of those stone proverbs. You know, the kind that say, "The patient fisherman will hold the biggest barrel" and things like that. But I figured, people giving you advice wasn't what you needed. I guess giving yourself some advice might work better for you."

Kenshin stared at her with a new sort of awe. "Arigatou gozaimasu Naruku," He told her sincerely. "I've never kept a journal before."

"And I'm not asking you to," She put in. "You can do whatever you want with that little book. Oh, and look inside the Monday through Sunday sock. There's a ink bottle and paintbrush."

He rummaged for the proclaimed items, letting a boyish smile break out across his face.

Next to Yahiko, Sano stood up and walked out in a low-key way.

"Huh?" Naruku watched him go out the door. "Hey wait!" She got to her feet and hurried after him, squinting to find him in the dark beneath the stars. "Where are you going, anyway?" She demanded.

"Oh, well, I figured I'd go so we wouldn't feel awkward 'cause you didn't get me anything," He shrugged.

"Baka," She chided. "Of course I got you something. You're my friend! And I already told you guys I'm loaded," She added in a low whisper. Laughing, she tipped forward on her toes as she held out the package for him to take.

He only stared down at her, at her expression, so pleased with herself. Then he took the gift.

"Wrist-guards," He reflected admiringly.

"They're red, to match that stupid red headband you have," She piped, in case he couldn't see the color due to the dark. "And Megumi was complaining that you kept messing up your hands…" She trailed off expectantly. She continued in a quavering voice. "D'you…"

"I love 'em," He smiled warmly. "Thanks Koneko!" He drew her into a quick, one-armed hug, and she beamed.

"I'm not trying to buy your guys's trust, or anything," She confided, once they had drawn apart. "I have just really, really enjoyed my stay here, and I'm happy to do something that you guys will be happy for. Since all of you have been so nice to me since I came."

"Of course the koneko's a sweet-heart," Sano rolled his eyes.

She sighed. "That dumb nick-name again?"

"It fits you!" He jested.

"Sano, have you ever owned a kitten?" She inquired listlessly.

"Uh…no," he confessed. "But I was _this close_ once," He held up his index finger and his thumb, which were only a quarter of an inch apart from each other.

"They bite," She continued tonelessly. "And bring in dead mice."

Sano made a wild shrugging motion and exclaimed in an exaggerated tone, "Well, what do you know? So do you!"

She frowned. "Not funny."

He jabbed her in the shoulder as a reply. "C'mon Koneko…"

A smile spread across her face. "Okay, fine." Her expression changed to a thoughtful one. "How did a guy like you meet Kenshin anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" H exclaimed. "'A guy like me…' hmph."

"Oh come on, Sano, face it, you two are polar opposites," She laughed.

Sano scowled. "Well, if you _must_ know, I was first hired to fight him. Yeah, that's right, I was a fighter for hire," He added, noting the look on Naruku's face. "Anyway, these two brothers, Gohei and Kihei…a big bumbling guy and a clever little old man hired me to fight Kenshin."

"That's odd…" She mused.

"Well yeah, but obviously Kenshin showed me the wrong of my ways so I decided to stick around. You know, see what he was really all about," He smiled wryly.

"No, no," She shook her head, though her eyes seemed to be out of focus. "I mean, it's odd that you'd be hired to fight him. I mean, he's a good swordsman, but who cares?"

Sano opened his mouth to speak, and for once he chose his words wisely. "Kenshin…well, besides us here at the dojo…" He struggled for words. "Let's just say he has more enemies than friends," He offered.

Naruku looked puzzled, but seemed to accept that as an answer. A gust of wind blew past them both, and she shivered.

"I nearly forgot it was night-time," She admitted. "I'm gonna go back inside, then."

"Yeah, sure," He answered. "I'm on my way home."

They exchanged farewells as Naruku trotted up to the dojo porch. She entered the dining room where Kenshin was clearing away their dishes.

"Oh, Naruku-dono," he acknowledged her. "Kaoru-dono and Yahiko have gone off to bed."

"Do you want any help?" She replied, glancing at the dishes.

"Iie, I'm just fine," His answer came.

"All right then," She said hesitantly. "I guess I'll go off to sleep too. See you in the morning!" She called back at him.

"Oyasumi nasai, Naruku-dono," He called back softly before resuming his task.

His features gave way to a faint smile as his fingers brushed gently on the rough surface of his new notebook.

Naruku was so _strange_ sometimes, it was hard to think where she had been brought up. But upon reflecting, Kenshin decided that the rest of them at the dojo were just as odd, if not more. He himself hardly noticed these things though; due to all the time he spent only in their presence.

Maybe Naruku was right on one count though…maybe it would do him good to write down his thoughts once in a while (Kenshin hardly thought he'd remember to do it every _day._) And since his handwriting was practically illegible, he had no concerns that someone would try and read the notebook.

A wanderer like himself could not afford to be tied to any one place, though, Kenshin frowned at this thought, it seemed that he was pretty much _glued_ to the Kamiya dojo. The sense of being home at the dojo had snuck up on him, Kenshin decided bitterly. But he sighed a second later. If it _had_ 'snuck up' on him, then he had done everything to let it do just that. He had to face it—he _wanted_ to feel like he was home. He had shown that when he returned from Kyoto, and again after that. Another deep sigh filled the silence. Who was he even denying it from? Himself? It didn't matter. He _was_ home.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku finished tying her hair up and reached for the rolled-up ink painting she would soon give to Megumi. She tucked it under her arms and strolled down the hall to the front of the house. She passed Kaoru on the way out.

"Kaoru-chan!" She greeted. "Working on dinner?"

The girl only nodded, trying to concentrate on cooking.

"I'm going over to give this to Megumi," She motioned to the roll of parchment under her arm. "But I'll be back in time to set the table."

"Uh-huh," Kaoru grunted in reply, a skewer clenched in her teeth. After a few second of muffled noises that were _supposed_ to be words, Kaoru removed the stick. "Go ahead and take Kenshin with you."

"Huh?" Naruku said intelligently. "Why?"

"It's getting late," Kaoru explained. "Just go! I need to focus on the food."

"All right Kaoru," She backed out of the house. "'Bye."

Outside she spotted Kenshin who was just standing up to wipe the soap and bubbles off his hands from doing the laundry. "Oh, hello Naruku-dono. Where are you off to?"

"Megumi's," She replied. "Kaoru said to take you…?" She said, as though she weren't sure of his reaction to this.

"Oh, that's right, Megumi-dono promised to sell me more of her wound ointment," He clarified.

"Why?" Naruku wondered, puzzled. "Is something going on?"

"What? Oh, no!" Understanding crossed Kenshin's features. "I just like to have some handy, that I do," He replied. "Often times Yahiko and Kaoru-dono get injured during training as well…"

At his last comment, Naruku's lips pressed into a line and her eyes squinted determinedly. "Oh, okay," She replied faintly. "Let's go then."

They stepped out of the lopsided gate out onto the path leading down.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Train you?" Kenshin echoed. "I don't understand. Why?"

Naruku stomped a little impatiently as she walked along the dirt path next to him. They had just returned from Megumi's where Naruku had presented her with the beautiful ink painting ("To thank you for treating my wounds and being so kind," she had explained. "And, of course, for the chocolate you gave us.") Now, she stared back at Kenshin intently, opening her mouth to answer his question. "Because. I want to be able to defend myself."

"Are you still worried about the malefactors that are after you?" Kenshin probed.

"Iie!" She argued. "I am not!"

"Then why? In this peaceful Meiji Era, there is no need for violence," He reconciled. Maybe just to annoy her, he added, "That there isn't."

She thought about this a moment, kicking up caked mud along the path. It had been nearly two days since she had decided she wanted to learn kenjutsu and was proud of herself for putting it up for discussion so quickly. It hadn't taken much, all she had done was comment on Yahiko's training and the conversation had evolved by itself.

"Sometimes…peace does not exist. Even now there are many who would rather resort to chaos than to live a peaceful life," She answered at last. Her green eyes were solemn, and Kenshin absently wondered how eyes could be such a solid color. "You know that most of all, don't you Kenshin?"

Kenshin gave a slow nod, but said nothing.

"So…will you train me?" She repeated hopefully. "I'm a quick learner and I can work hard—" She began, talking fast. Her hopeful smile diminished at the look on Kenshin's face. It lowered into a frown as she heard his answer.

"I have no intention of gaining a pupil. The Hiten Mitsurugi Style will end with me," He cut her off, hoping to conclude the conversation. For the next few minutes, not a word was exchanged between them. Kenshin stopped by the side of the road.

"Look," He pointed. "The spring lotuses are just beginning to bloom. They must be late this year."

Beside him, she peered at the flower. Indeed it seemed its pure-white petals had only just unfurled themselves to catch the liquid rays of the sun. "They're beautiful," She answered in astonishment, already forgetting their argument that had taken place a few minutes prior. "And so white! Not a trace of pink," She gently lifted a soft petal with two fingers. "You can't even see the veins beneath it." She knelt in to smell it. "It's not a very strong scent," She mused. "But it _is_ lovely." Sighing happily, she turned to Kenshin.

He plucked one off and held it with cupped hands. He simply stared at it for a few moments. "They are quite beautiful. You wouldn't tell by looking, but they are very strong, as well."

"There are so few of them," Naruku commented.

"Lotus blossoms require a particular environment to flourish. They will not blossom just anywhere," He looked to her and stepped forward. Her eyes fluttered closed as he arranged the flower in her hair.

He stepped back and said resolutely, "The Mitsurugi style is not meant for just defense. It is meant to kill." He said this as though their conversation had been going on for hours already.

"I know that," She told him, blinking her eyes open and ignoring the sudden switch from lotus flowers to swords. "But I have my hanashitou, remember?"

It took Kenshin a few seconds to realize she meant her sword, the one that had no blade. "That sword was a mistake."

"It wasn't!" She exclaimed. "It belonged to my father. His last seconds were spent protecting me with it."

Kenshin didn't answer, but instead said, "Why don't you learn the Kamiya Kasshin? Kaoru would be delighted to have a new student."

At these words Naruku stopped walking. She let the wind lift the ends of her hair and watched the terra cotta colored strands curl and twist. _Why _can't_ I learn the Kamiya Kasshin? Why didn't I think of it? _It hadn't even seemed like an option. There was only the Hiten Mitsurugi.

Kenshin had stopped as well when he realized she wasn't walking behind him anymore. "Are you coming? Kaoru-dono will be worried if we aren't back for dinner."

She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Y-yeah. You're right." The rest of the way back, nothing was said on the subject of the sword arts.

Lying awake on her futon, Naruku thought about their conversation. The part that came back the clearest was when Kenshin had mentioned lotus. She sighed and rolled over on her left side, thinking that it would probably be better just to drop the training thing for now. She didn't want to pester Kenshin, and he gave no reason to agree. _Besides, if I mention it, Kaoru might overhear and be hurt that I don't want to train under the Kamiya Kasshin. I don't want that. _Naruku had nothing against Kaoru's sword style. But she had remembered the reason she wanted to train under the Hiten Mitsurugi.

-------

A/N: The scoop on Kenshin's gift: my tribute to Harry Potter. Yup, I'm an HP fan! So the sock-and-diary thing was a complete reference to the end of_ CoS_. Hey! That's so coincidental. _CoS_ is _SoC_ backward! Amazing. (yes, I really only _just_ realized that.)

I just remembered I need to fix the genre of this fanfiction. Besides just re-writing, there have been so many things I needed to tweak in this fic. Like, the summary for one, which I think is a lot more alluring, but apparently no one else does because not a single new person has discovered this. Ah, well. I love my old reviewers anyway, if they remember me.

Anyway, this fic should be under Drama/Action/Adventure. And an invisible genre of romance, but there's not really as much of it in the re-write, since I fixed all the glaring blatancies that pretty much dragged it down. Even though this fic doesn't seem very Action-y, it is in the end, however far away that happens to be. And "General" is just such a dull genre. I mean, really. _General_. That tells you nothing about the fanfiction, except that there is not a single interesting way to describe it.

**Luvadogz: **I thought so too. 501 times. Huh? ::drops Flame-Repell, which lands unceremoniously on foot:: My stuff!!! You are safe for another day, dear manga-shelf! (Still waiting for a _real_ flame, though…) Glad you like the re-write, I'm very satisfied with it.

I'm pretty proud of this chapter, and again I need to remind you to treat this like a serious fanfiction. Don't jump to conclusions that centuries of Mary-Sues have brought upon us. Just think of my fic as it's own genre, and forget about all the terrible fics you've read with OCs in them. Really, it improves your enjoyment of the story too!


	6. Ch5: Kaoru and Naruku

Disclaimer.

New scene dividers are working splendidly, thankyouverymuch. In fact, they are very much growing on me. Take _that_ QuickEdit!!!

A/N: Reviews are finally arriving. That makes me very happy. You should know, for future reference, that a happy Usashi, more times than not, means a new chapter. And soon I'll be getting to the point where I'll need to be writing chapters as fast as I'm updating them. As of now, though, I really appreciate the support and, yes, criticism if you please. In fact, nothing pleases me more than…err…what was the way they put it? "A well-rounded critique!" Seriously, guys, I'd really appreciate feedback, be it negative or not.

Well, that's about it. Oh, and I took Majorie-san's Mary-Sue litmus test. Took it twice, actually, once I was fair, slightly swaying and once I was uber-harsh on myself. The second time I scored one point over the "not a Mary-Sue" category and into the "this might be a Mary-Sue." (first time I was well into the "not a Mary-Sue" category. And no, I was not in denial about anything. I really answered truthfully.) So I'm pretty satisfied, but hey, that's not something you can effectively get from a test. I depend on you guys for the real opinions. ;-)

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 5 

It was late afternoon when Kaoru decided they'd be going to the Akabeko for dinner. No one, not Kenshin, Sano, Naruku or Yahiko knew why Kaoru had suddenly decided this. It wasn't as though they had money to spare or really any reason to celebrate.

Well, that wasn't true, Kenshin decided. Perhaps the dinner was to celebrate Yahiko's victory over the assistant master of the Chuetsu-Ryu when he and Kaoru had gone over to the Maekawa dojo to spar with the students there. The kid certainly had broken a sweat, and his opponent had broken more than just that. The Maekawa assistant master had been good, but Yahiko was better. He had worked hard to win in that match so Kenshin supposed Kaoru thought he deserved a little relaxation at the Akabeko. There, the only task for Yahiko was nabbing the last o-hagi and trying not to blush when Tsubame came around to ask if they needed anything. Kenshin voiced this particular opinion to Kaoru, who agreed in part.

"Well, yes, I'm very proud of Yahiko-chan for wining," She replied, her face still flushed from the workout she got at the dojo. "But also in the whole three weeks she's been with us, we haven't taken Naruku to the Akabeko."

Thinking back to the last time they went to the Akabeko, he recalled that Naruku had been sick with a stomach bug. Something that Yahiko had later joked about, saying it was all due to Kaoru's cooking. Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "That's true, we haven't."

"Wha?" A lethargic voice called to them. "Did someone say my name?" Naruku tottered up to the two of them, her eyes half-shut and her hair wild.

Kaoru sputtered, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Were you taking a nap Naruku?" Kaoru asked a bit disapprovingly.

"Yeah…why?" She reached a hand up to where her hair was sticking up haphazardly. "Oh Kami…" As best she could with only her hands, she smoothed it down.

"You're as lazy as Sano, honestly!" Kaoru reprimanded.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-chan…I just got a sort of sleepy. Naps do people good, did you know? In Spain they sleep from about noon to three every afternoon, and then at night they don't get to sleep until early in the morning!"

The other two stared blankly at her, both having the same though run through their heads. How the hell did she even _know_ that?

"I think my grandmother…my mom's mother, anyway, came from Spain," She told them, blinking.

"You _think_?" Kaoru cried, incredulous, wondering briefly under what circumstances Naruku's grandmother had fallen in love with her grandfather.

"Well, I thought you hated rest," Kenshin put in.

"I said that, did I?" She questioned brightly, though after only a few seconds of thought she realized it was true. "Well, I hate _extra_ rest. I don't think I got to sleep until fairly late last night."

"What was keeping you up?" Kenshin inquired innocently. He mentally berated himself for the blunt question, but decided that if Naruku didn't want to answer, she wouldn't.

"Oh, I was just thinking," She blew the question off as breezily as Kenshin figured she would. "So, what's going on?"

"We're going to the Akabeko tonight for dinner," Kaoru announced excitedly. "They have excellent food. You'll love it. We're sort of friends with the owner's daughter, Tae, who's a waitress."

Naruku yawned and stretched slightly. "Sounds fun!"

"For now we're only waiting for everyone else to show up," Kaoru informed her. "It might be a while, so go ahead and do whatever for a little. Yahiko's using the bath-house, though."

Naruku nodded. "I think I'll wash up by the well, then," she decided. "See you a little later."

A little later it was until they set off.

Megumi had shown up by then as well. "Oh Ken-san," She simpered. "Were you waiting for me?"

Kenshin glanced around nervously as she sidled up to him, coyly sliding an arm across his shoulders.

"You stay away from Kenshin right now, you slimy woman!" Kaoru yelled, a bokken in hand.

Megumi pouted and stepped away.

"Usually," Kaoru whispered to Naruku, who was trying without much success not to laugh. "It's not that easy. She's a shameless flirt."

Megumi chuckled and fox ears appeared on her head.

Naruku laughed. "She doesn't mean it—_I_ know she has a thing for Sano."

Megumi's face turned red at this comment, but not from embarrassment. "You take that back right now little girl!" She cried, whacking Naruku with a folded paper fan.

Laughter emerged from Naruku as she shielded her face from the assault. "Oh come on, we all know it's true!"

As she said this, the rooster-head in question came strolling into the courtyard where they were all waiting.

"Heard we were eating at the Akabeko tonight," He grunted by way of greeting.

"If by 'we' you mean 'us' then yes," Kaoru replied hotly pointing to herself, Naruku and Kenshin, then marching away from Sano toward the dirt path that led away from the dojo.

"Don't be like that!" Sano exclaimed, turned to watch her.

She sighed. "Okay, you can come," She decided. "Yahiko!" Her cry rang out through the dojo. "We're going!"

The kid came rushing out to join them. "Alright, Akabeko!" He exclaimed, following the rest of them out the dojo gate.

It was a peaceful trek to the Akabeko diner, and left the Kenshin-gumi to think quietly or try and start a civilized conversation (the latter being what Sano and Megumi chose to do; though it was amazing to everyone how well it worked.)

"Hello everyone," A timid voice greeted them at the front of the Akabeko.

"Hi Tsubame," Yahiko stuttered awkwardly.

"Hello Yahiko-chan," The girl flushed red and covered her mouth quickly, realizing her slip.

"CHAN??" Yahiko yelled, seeming to forget his earlier unease at being around the petit brunette.

"What's the matter?" Naruku piped. "You _are_ little."

Yahiko whipped his head up to glare at her. "Well I'm stronger than _you_ anyway," He boasted.

"Oh yeah?" She teased. "Wanna put that to practice?" She whapped him over the head, which only increased his anger.

"Maa, maa, Yahiko!" Kenshin calmed the boy. He turned to reprimand Naruku. "You shouldn't tease him so."

She grinned guiltily. "I'm sorry, it's too much to resist."

"Come in, come in!" Tae exclaimed, rushing toward their group. She led them into the restaurant and seated them around a big table.

"We'd like an order of kinpira and an order of miso soup to go around," Kaoru decided promptly.

"Kaoru…" Yahiko spoke up in complaint.

"Oh, all right, fine. And an order of o-hagi," She complied.

"And some sake to go along," Sano added slyly.

"No!" Kaoru exclaimed at once. "No sake!"

"Oh, you're just mad because you can't hold your liquor," He chuckled. "She's a violent drunk," He whispered to Naruku, though Kaoru heard him full well.

"I'll teach you to hold your liquor!" And in a few minutes, Sano was swirly-eyed on the floor.

"He should really know better by now," Yahiko commented. "Not to provoke busu. But I disagree, she's violent even when she's sober."

"What was that!?" Kaoru screeched.

Naruku chuckled as Yahiko thudded on the ground, joining Sano in paralysis. "Maybe he should listen to his own advice…"

A reticent voice broke through her thoughts. "Your food is here," Tsubame proclaimed softly, setting down the trays.

"Food!" Yahiko and Sano cried in unison, both springing back to life.

"Slow _down_ Yahiko-chan, you'll choke!" Kaoru rebuked.

"Oh, what do you know?" He retorted, though the words were muffled and bits of chopped burdock flew out of his mouth as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? I'm your sensei! Anything you don't know, I do," She answered swiftly.

Yahiko didn't even bother to answer.

It was thirty minutes before everyone managed to polish all the food off. By that time everyone had a few new pounds and an extra little tug on their haori to hide the bulge.

Naruku found herself walking next to Megumi back to the path where the doctor would split off from the rest of the group to return to her own home.

"I don't think I've properly thanked you for all you've done for me," Naruku spoke up.

Megumi chuckled. "You have," She stated. "And that ink painting seems like it costs about the same amount as the treatment I gave you. I haven't properly thanked _you_ for that."

Naruku giggled nervously. "Actually, it was pretty cheap. Yoshiwatsu isn't a well-known artist." Megumi had made it clear long ago that she would accept no payment for the work she had done on Naruku.

"You know," Naruku began in a tone that hinted she was changing the subject. "I never mentioned it before but you look very familiar."

Megumi chuckled. "But I'm sure you've never met anyone as elegant as I…ohohoho."

"Or rather, anyone as flirtatious…" Naruku sighed.

"On a more serious note," Megumi added, her tone matching her words. "It's quite impossible that you've seen me before."

"Why's that?" Naruku asked absently. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's probably a touchy matter, isn't it? Does it have to do with what Kenshin rescued you from?"

"What makes you so sure that he has rescued me before?" Megumi inquired curiously.

Naruku laughed. "I've come to realize that Kenshin becomes friends with people after he's saved them in one way or another. It's certainly true for me, Sano, Yahiko and…Kaoru." She frowned; remembering that the only story she hadn't heard yet was Megumi's.

She recalled hearing about how Kaoru had met Kenshin, which was how the whole Kenshin-gumi had begun. Indeed, if Kaoru had not been so kind as to open her dojo up to a stranger such as Kenshin, no matter how harmless he looked, then Kenshin would still be wandering about Japan.

It was a cool night that Kenshin had told Naruku of his and Kaoru's first meeting. Coincidentally the same night that Naruku had gotten ill with a stomach bug.

That night she had been having trouble sleeping, memories of her past flooding her mind, betraying her heart. Eventually she had gotten up from her futon, shrugged into a thin haori and stepped outside into the chilly night air. To her surprise, Kenshin was already sitting there. He glanced up as she neared him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep now Naruku-dono?" He asked, a polite concern tone to his voice.

"Shouldn't you?" She shot back, shivering as a gust of wind invaded her protective wrap.

"Sometimes it's just nice to think when it's dark and quiet like this," He commented by way of reply.

"Funny," She retorted dryly. "That's exactly what I was avoiding doing."

"Thinking?" Kenshin asked, bemused.

Naruku nodded, exhaling shakily and folding her arms tightly around herself.

"Your mind is always at work, even while you sleep," He informed her, trying to make her understand.

"I know," She answered. "I just don't want to think about some things." After a few moments of shared silence between them, she spoke again. "So, I guess it's now your job to get me to think about something pleasant. Like, for instance, how you and Kaoru-san met."

Kenshin turned back to the indigo sky pensively. "I wouldn't call it pleasant… But how Kaoru and I met is truly a story." And from then he went on to explain about the Hiruma brothers had disgraced the Kamiya dojo, and how Kaoru had taken Kenshin in without thought of who he really was. As Kenshin recited their story, he carefully left out some details, namely anything that had to do with the Battousai. He didn't necessarily want Naruku to know all that.

In the present, on the walk back from the Akabeko, Naruku turned to Megumi as the latter started to speak.

"It's true that Ken-san saved me. He saved from a terrible fate of killing innocents…And helped me begin my quest to become a doctor who _saves_ lives," Megumi said to her.

"'A terrible fate'…Megumi, what was it that you did?" Naruku asked, not caring anymore if she sounded rude.

The doctor glanced at her sharply. "Naruku, do you know of the drug 'opium?'"

A familiar emotion flashed across Naruku's face. Upon reflection, Megumi realized it was dismay. The very same dismay she had felt making opium for Kanryuu.

"Y-yes," Naruku choked out at last, realizing of course that Megumi had been forced to make it, and that's what her terrible fate had been.

Megumi's stare softened. "If, in any way, I or the products I produced has harmed someone you love, you must know I'm deeply sorry," She said sincerely. As an afterthought she added, "Did you know someone who died of an overdose? Or someone who was addicted?"

"No," Naruku rectified. "Not exactly."

The two women both fell silent. Naruku closed her eyes in thought. _Even if she _was _that woman…It doesn't matter. I can only imagine the kind of terrible things she had to go through…_ She opened her solid green eyes and looked at the lady-doctor with new respect.

Megumi's own brown eyes flickered over to Naruku, and their gazes met. _Though, practicing medicine has certainly helped Megumi atone, _She noted. _…her eyes aren't nearly as hard and lifeless as I remember_— The moment she thought this, Naruku blinked. That couldn't be right. She had only _thought_ Megumi was familiar. She had never seen the doctor before the fateful day around three weeks ago, when she had been brought to the Ogura clinic and found a home at the dojo.

"I'm happy for you, Megumi-san," Naruku said almost inaudibly.

"Hm?" Megumi perked at the sound of Naruku's voice. "What was that?"

"Oh," Naruku giggled with a light-heart. "Nothing at all."

"All right then," Megumi answered. "This is where we part for now," She stated, splitting off from the rest of the group and onto her own road home.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few days after their big dinner at the Akabeko, the Kenshin-gumi were completely scattered about for the day. Sano hadn't even shown up that day and was probably off somewhere with his gambling buddies, or else taking a nap, as he was famous for.

Kaoru sat outside on the porch, dipping a pen into some ink to sign her name at the bottom of a letter, which explained how she couldn't join practice at the Maekawa dojo that day like she usually did. This was due to a sprain in her finger that she had gotten, not by training but by _cooking_.

Kenshin and Yahiko had just left for the tailor to get new training garb for Yahiko who had recently had a growth spurt and grew out of his older ones.

It was only Naruku and Kaoru for lunch, because Megumi hadn't the time to stop by that day either. And Naruku was stuck cooking, because she'd rather eat her own food than Kaoru's. Actually, that would have been the truth. What she had _told_ Kaoru in reality was that the kenjutsu teacher should lay off cooking for a little while until her finger healed.

This white lie had made Naruku quite popular about the dojo for a few seconds in which Yahiko had solemnly vowed to make _sure_ Kaoru's finger didn't heal. That is, until Kenshin reminded him that Kaoru was the only person who could teach him the Kamiya Kasshin and she certainly couldn't train with him with that clumsy finger brace.

Naruku shook her head absently, trying to remember the exact mix of spices that would make her sweet potato rolls taste good. "It's nearly done Kaoru-chan!" She called. "Just give me a few minutes!"

Naruku had certainly broken a sweat darting around to make the miso soup and sweet potato rolls, but the end result was actually tasty. You wouldn't tell from the way she treated the kitchen and the stove, but Naruku was a fairly good cook, if only a little forgetful at times.

Kaoru bit into a sweet potato roll and glowered.

"Y-you don't like it…?" Naruku asked humbly.

"That's the problem," Kaoru responded. "I _do_ like it. It's very good."

"Oh…" Naruku answered, puzzled. Then, she got it. "Oh!" And started to laugh. "Oh, well Kaoru-chan, you have other skills! You're an excellent teacher, and great at kenjutsu!"

"I'm glad you think so!" Kaoru brightened, reaching for another roll.

"Kaoru-chan…" Naruku said thoughtfully, swallowing down her food. "I know this is a little personal, but what is it that makes you love Kenshin?"

"Well, it's not _that_ personal," Kaoru remarked.

"It's not?"

"I guess we all love him for his kindness and his willingness to do good deeds. I myself adore him because of how he handles situations and how he can make everything seem just…like it will be all right," She sighed briefly. "Why is it you want to know?"

"Oh…I see," Naruku replied faintly, her black pupils darting from side to side behind their lids. She seemed to be searching her memory, and the half-eaten sweet potato roll was forgotten in her hand.

"Naruku-chan," Kaoru called worriedly. "Naruku-chaaan…" She sang, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"Oh!" Naruku snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry. What did you ask?" She flashed a small smile, but even Kaoru knew it was an expression meant to cover something else up. Perhaps a realization that had struck Naruku the wrong way.

"I asked why you wanted to know all that," Kaoru repeated.

"Oh, I'm not sure," She lied blatantly. "Don't think I'm prying or anything! I've just felt a little out-of-the-loop since I got here. Anyway, I think it's really sweet!"

"Huh?" Kaoru replied, a faint expression of confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You and Kenshin!" Naruku chirped falsely. "I mean, does he know yet?"

"Know…? Know just _what_?" Kaoru demanded, starting to get frustrated.

Naruku blinked, wondering if her friend was really that thick. "That you're hopelessly, demurely in love with him and would do anything for him, goddammit Kaoru, how do think that makes me—I mean _him_—feel!?"

Kaoru stared at Naruku who was breathing hard with anger. She pointed a quavering finger at her. "Y-you think that I'm…In _love_ with Kenshin?"

Naruku gave an enunciated blink as her reply, as if to say 'duh.' This action was rebuked when Kaoru started laughing hard. Really hard.

"Kaoru-chan…" Naruku moaned, her anger deflating. "You're making fun of me…" And after this accusation, she was off. "Can I help it if I'm I hopeless romantic? All I want is for my two friends to be happy, and if you won't…"

Between shaking laughter and Naruku's own ranting. Kaoru put a hand on Naruku's shoulder. "No…no I'm not making fun," She managed to get out before her giggles betrayed her.

Naruku put her head down.

"I'm terribly sorry for the misconception," Kaoru said cordially, once her laughter had subsided for the most part. "But Kenshin and I quite definitely _not_ in love. I mean," She paused to find the correct words. "I love him, but not that way."

Naruku stared blankly. "Oh." She was about to go off on an angry rant that how was she supposed to know? Kenshin was living at the dojo after all, and the two of them seemed to get along fantastically…but then Kaoru spoke again.

"Once upon a time, I _was_ in love with that red-haired baka and, well," She furrowed her eyes in thought. "Well, I don't know how he felt about the matter. But anyway, it's not that way at _all_ now!"

Naruku was still nonplussed. If she had truly loved him, then what made her change her feelings? To put it in retrospect, Naruku decided that the flaw in that romance did _not_ have to do with Kenshin turning her down in any way. "Well, what happened?" Naruku asked urgently.

"It's a bit complicated, really," Kaoru said thoughtfully, a finger on her cheek. "But basically, one way or another, Kenshin and I are cousins."

-------

A/N: Oh, okay, that was lame of me. ::grins:: Didn't like this chapter particularly…but I don't dislike it either. However, it doesn't really matter what _I_ think, just what _you_ think. So please, tell me!

Oh yeah, and I am planning to write a sort of prequel to this story about Kaoru and Kenshin. Unfortunately, due to business etc. it won't be able to make it to until the winter. Sorry! I will try to work on it before then, but I'm pretty swamped as is.

Okay, to those lovely people who reviewed:

**Kei-san: **Glad you decided to read. Regretting it? I hope not. And yes, I _do_ want you to wait it out, but it's still your opinion whether or not Naruku is a Mary-Sue. Honestly. Yup, I think by next chapter some action will make its way into the story. Hopefully that will spark reader interest. Sorry, not telling pairings. Actually, if you'll notice, this fanfiction isn't in the romance genre, so what makes you think there is one? (Okay, there might be.) And yes, I am a pretty resolute SM shipper, because honestly, I think the two of them are tailor-made for each other. And besides, those scenes with Sanosuke that could be considered WAFF? They're not. It's simply building the relationship between all the characters. I hafta kinda take some risks as I do so. It pays off, usually.

**Liem**: Happy that you are reading! Haha, ::bats eyelashes:: does that imply that my stuff isn't boring? Yay! I like to think my writing brings some enjoyment to people. I've been like, obsessed with the lotus forever, so I know a lot of random stuff about them. If I were to look into my slight obsession, I'd have to say that I just find the lotus to be a very awe-inspiring and symbolic image. That's just me.

Thanks for the reviews, again. They really do help my grow as an author. I mean, come on, did you see the earlier version of this fanfiction? Do you think I could have made that improvement without my helpful reviews and criticisms? No. I don't think so. So I ask for your assistance in making me an all-round better writer—you benefit too, in one way or another.

Oh yeah, and here's a very special secret about me: I love posting! :-) I am definitely not the type to leave a fic sitting for months. I crave feedback, and the only way to get more of that is to update. And each chapter that I add makes me feel accomplished!


	7. Ch6: Naruku and Kenshin

Disclaimer

A/N: Wow! It has been nearly three days! ::Gasp:: oh dear! ::cracks up:: Okay, I have finished making fun of myself. I just got back from my sister's high school, watching the eight different scenes the drama program is doing for Dramafest in Calabasas. I was watching them, and it just struck me how many really talented people there are! Honestly. It's kind of hard to wrap your mind around, how someone can be just wonderful at everything. And some people are just wonderful at one thing. But really, there are so many gifted people in the world, in our generation. We could really do some damage if we tried. But that's the problem with most people. They don't. Okay, enough of my sort of philosophical-type rant…on to chapter six, ne?

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 6 

There was a moment of complete silence between Kaoru and Naruku, after Kaoru had explained her kinship to Kenshin to when Naruku keeled over right then and there, and fainted. It was as if someone had simply pulled the rug out from under her feet, and Naruku was sent sprawling in all directions, her mind trying in vain to wrap itself around this seemingly simple concept.

"You—you're what!?" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Kaoru.

"Cousins, and _shh_…no need to overreact," Kaoru said in a rush.

She continued as Naruku took the dishes to the sink to wash. "We only just found out a little while ago. It was weird, but we got over it, and now things are just a little different…" She said almost wistfully.

"You miss how it was back then," Naruku said quietly, setting down a plate she had previously been cleaning. "It was hard for you to fall out of love."

"Actually," Kaoru corrected. "Not really. It's easier for us now. And you're right, it was a shock at first, I was disappointed and angry because all of my devotion and love to Kenshin had simply diminished at one word. But, now I realize that my devotion has only grown stronger because Kenshin and I now share a bond that says I will love him unconditionally, and I don't have to worry about any of the romance stuff. The thing is, now that I am starting to get older, I kind of wish I _did_ have romance in my life. But it's different than how I felt as a teenager, always daydreaming about my love who would sweep me away," She sighed in a self-ridiculing way.

Naruku nodded and stacked clean plates, feeling somewhat gloomy and tuning out as Kaoru's talk turned to mindless chatter.

"Oh we're out of tofu! How does that keep happening?" Kaoru wondered to no one. "Oh well, I just send Kenshin out to get some tomorrow or something. I know we can manage without it for one night…"

Naruku sighed and recalled a moment not too long ago that was close in her heart. She had been standing—twirling, really—in the rain, oblivious to anything else than the drops of heaven that fell from the sky.

She remembered it had been raining like that the night her father died. For months afterward, as Japan was thrown into one of the wettest seasons they had come across, the rain had made her sad. But she had recalled the words of her father, explaining to her as she was a little child that it was the goddess Amateseru that made the rain, by crying. At first Naruku had thought of the sad sort of tears she cried when her mother died of a foreign illness brought by the Black Ships.

Her father had helped her direct her thoughts to when her more recent birthday had been, and then she had cried for joy. He explained that Amateseru loved her subjects very much, and that she made the rain so they could grow their fields of daikon and rice.

From then on the rain had always made her laugh and drift silently toward her little-kid mannerisms, and that one day in the rain was no exception.

She had realized she was being watched and turned to find Kenshin a few meters in front of her. She had laughed and called to him to join her, but he had only shaken his head, saying he needed to get all the laundry inside so it would stay dry.

Naruku was reverted to the present when Kaoru exclaimed, "What do you think Naruku-chan?"

Naruku shook her head. "I'm sorry. What do I think about _what_?"

"About going to Asakusa for a little bit tomorrow night!" Kaoru explained. "It would just be you, though, because I have to help Sano clean out his longhouse…can't believe I ever agreed to help him…and Yahiko is working an evening shift at the Akabeko. You could probably try and drag Kenshin along with you," She added as an afterthought. "He'd probably agree pretty quickly, worried that you'd get mugged or harassed or something…" She paused, seeing the look on Naruku's face. "Not that that stuff happens a lot in the Akakusa district!" She assured hastily. "But you know, Kenshin's a bit over-protective anyway."

"Well, if that's the case then I think I _will_ go," Naruku decided. "Asakusa sounds like a really nice place!"

"Oh sure!" Kaoru agreed. "It has loads of fun stuff to do," And with that she off, listing off the names of restaurants and fun attractions to visit. "Of course, you'll only go for the evening, so you won't have time to do _everything_, but it's really a great place for dinner and some shopping!"

Naruku smiled mildly, listening to the homely sound of Kaoru jabbering away.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru snapped suddenly, staring at a point just above Naruku's left shoulder. The latter whirled around to face the red-haired man that had just come inside and was setting down his bags.

"Hello Kaoru-dono, Naruku-dono," He said to each in turn. "I got some tofu for us tonight," He added, holding up the little bucket of it.

"Oh thank you!" Kaoru gushed. "Where would I be without you?"

"Probably six feet under," Yahiko snickered from behind Kenshin.

"You shut up or else it'll be one thousand practice swings today," Kaoru admonished. Her student, though, only shrugged in reply.

"Yahiko," Kenshin advised gently. "Why don't you go take your new hakama to your room and hang it up?"

Again Yahiko shrugged and picked up his bags, leaving the adults to the kitchen.

"Ack, that kid!" Kaoru let out exasperatedly once Yahiko was out of earshot. "He's so moody all the time! Ever since he turned thirteen—it's like an excuse to be rude to me! Plus, he never talks to _anyone_ anymore, now, I wasn't like that when _I_ was his age!" She ranted, putting away various groceries that Kenshin had brought home.

Naruku and Kenshin exchanged glances. "Sure, Kaoru," Naruku added, leaning in to help Kaoru though her friend was hardly paying attention.

"He's growing up, Kaoru-dono, it's only to be expected," Kenshin commented, his words retaining more helpfulness than Naruku's sarcasm.

"Gah!" Kaoru exclaimed, dropping the small paper bag of wagashi for the third time. "Forget it!" She stalked off.

Naruku knelt and picked up the bag of treats. The bag crinkled in her grip as she watched Kaoru leave. She stood up and looked at Kenshin. "She's been awfully moody herself today," Naruku recalled.

"It must just be one of those days," Kenshin offered.

"Right…" Naruku answered absently, putting the wagashi bag onto a shelf. She of course was thinking of something else that only a fellow female would apply to the situation. "Anyway, I've made lunch so it's up to you for dinner!" She patted him cheerily on the shoulder as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Kenshin smiled good-naturedly and watched her go. He wouldn't be smiling the next time she left.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku winced as her foot made contact with the ground. It created a distinct thud sound, and she peeked over to her prey to see if he noticed.

He hadn't and he was still washing clothes and humming away merrily as Naruku crept toward him. She snuck up behind him and was about to try and startle him when he spoke, still looking at the wash-bin.

"Hello Naruku-dono, is there something you want?"

She sighed, disheartened and placed her hands on Kenshin's shoulders, letting her own shoulders droop. "I knew I'd find you here."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenshin questioned innocently, finally turning to face her.

"Well, where else would the famous Himura Kenshin be than doing the laundry?" She snickered.

Kenshin put a hand on the wash bin to steady himself as he rose to his feet. "Well, what is it that you want, Naruku-dono?"

She put on a false pout. "Do you really think I'm so selfish? Can't I come to see my favorite red-haired baka just because?" She couldn't hide it any longer so she cracked a smile.

Kenshin sighed heavily and rolled his eyes up to the sky.

"Anyway, I actually _do_ want something—betcha didn't see _that_ coming!" She laughed to herself. "Kaoru-chan has given me a night off and I wanted to go see the Asakusa district for a while. She expressed the opinion that you would be positively _irate_ were I to go alone. As though I were an easy target," She scoffed mockingly. "So I've appointed you official escort," She beamed at her cleverness. "And yes, by 'escort' I _do_ mean 'person that I dragged along so I would not have to go alone.'" At that she burst out laughing.

"Sure, Naruku-dono," Kenshin replied a bit warily, if only to get her to quit laughing and goofing off. Although, Kenshin reflected, it was a queer but charming trait of Naruku's, to laugh at her own jokes in such an amiable way, even if everyone else was only blinking at the oddness. It was almost as if she were making fun of herself. "I'll be glad to go with you."

"That's a relief," She answered, her laughter subsiding for now. "Because I'm sure glad to go with you!" And she smiled, her eyes twinkling in an irritating yet tantalizing manner.

A few hours later, Kenshin found himself knocking persistently on Naruku's door, calling in to her that they wouldn't have much time if she took much longer.

"Sorry—I'll be right out!" And she was, a few seconds later, stepping out of her room and sliding the door shut behind her.

"You look nice," He told her, almost automatically.

"Thanks!" She hopped on one foot and did a sort of half-spin. "It took me forever to get my hair to lie flat." She went on.

However long it took, it seemed to work, because her russet colored hair was piled atop her head and tumbled down to waist, unruffled. Kenshin pondered for a second why she'd even spend so much time to do that (she certainly didn't bother on the other days where her hair would just be tied back loosely and roughly.) He concluded from prior experience that women seemed to think going out was something special they needed to dress up for.

Though, Naruku was hardly 'dressed up.' Sure, she was wearing a green and black kimono in place of her usual attire, but she hardly looked ravishing or exquisite or whatever other adjectives other women strove to be christened as. Naruku looked…nice, he realized his earlier proclamation had been true after all. She had a sort of airy charm that floated about her, making her seem quaint and endearing.

"Shall we go then?" Kenshin broke the silence, extending an arm for her to take. She laughed out loud and they set off.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku looked around the center of Asakusa with wide-eyes. She glanced over at her companion who seemed unnerved by the crowd. The two of them had grabbed an early dinner at the dojo and were now wandering the Asakusa district.

"Oh, Kenshin! Over here!" Naruku cried suddenly, rushing toward a shop that looked notably like a sweet shop. "I wonder if they have any _chocolate_." She mused, trying her best to imitate the French accent. She looked around the sweet shop, and was only slightly disappointed when not a piece of brown candy was in sight. Instead she grabbed a few Japanese-style candies and purchased them. She only unwrapped one to eat, and offered some to Kenshin, who declined. The rest she tucked in her obi to share with the rest of their friends.

"Your loss," She commented to Kenshin at his refusal to eat the sugary sweets. "Here. Come on, try some!" She shoved the orange candy into his hand.

He stared at it for a little.

In the middle of transferring a candy from her hand to her mouth, Naruku looked over at Kenshin. She swallowed the candy. "You aren't staring it down, are you?" She asked, barely suppressing a giggle.

Kenshin ate the candy and was surprised at how sweet and pure the flavor was. "I don't believe I've ever had this…"

"It's sort of modern here in Tokyo, I think," Naruku answered.

"No, I mean candy."

Naruku blinked at him. "You've never had candy before Kenshin?" She questioned incredulously. He shook his head slowly.

"It's quite good, isn't it?"

Naruku shook her head at his mannerisms. "You are one odd man, my candy-deprived Kenshin."

"Not as strange as you, I'd imagine," Kenshin retorted.

"_Touché_," She imitated a Spanish accent (which was considerably better than her French garble) and then began laughing.

After the exiting the store, Naruku and Kenshin explored a shop selling queer, foreign musical instruments, including one from Spain called a guitar. Naruku examined it, proclaiming that she was sure her great-grandfather had played one. After that, Kenshin had quietly ushered her out of the store, trying to keep his laughter inside. They then discovered a small florist shop where Naruku bought a few long-stemmed flowers to take back to the dojo. Then they entered a tailor shop where Kenshin hinted at Naruku to buy herself another kimono, but she only 'hinted' right back, buying a training hakama instead and making sure to show it to Kenshin. He sighed at her antics.

"Would you like to make a wish Naruku-dono?" Kenshin inquired as they came upon the Shinto Shrine with the famous wishing stones in front of it.

Naruku stared up at the other praying populace. "I'm not sure," She admitted. "Up there they look like they really have something to wish for…I, well, don't."

"It's only for fun, Naruku-dono," Kenshin persisted. "And besides, if your wish is insignificant to the kami then they won't pay mind to it."

"Kenshin!" She whacked him. "That's not very nice. Maybe I _will_ make a wish. And it'll be granted, too!" She added furiously.

"Oro…" They made their way to the front, slipping between crowded patched of people.

Naruku closed her eyes serenely and held her hands in the customary praying position, unsure of what her wish would be. _I wish…that I could be sure…that everything is all right. That I wouldn't have this nagging, betraying feeling day in and day out. _She thought slowly. _So that I could decide what was really best for me. _She opened one eye to glance at Kenshin, who was praying next to her peacefully.

She opened both eyes and dropped her hands, staring at Kenshin with liquid green eyes. She had never seen him so tranquil, and frankly, the sight made her blush.

"Are you done Naruku-dono?" In a second Kenshin's own eyes were open and looking into Naruku's.

"H-hai," She answered unsteadily.

"Are you having fun Naruku-dono?" Kenshin asked as they moved along.

"Very much so," She answered sincerely. "I'm very glad we came. I've never been to the Asakusa."

Kenshin smiled lightly. "It's a place you have to visit if you live in Tokyo."

Naruku agreed.

"Oh, I have to go run a quick errand," He informed her. "I'll be back very shortly, don't go anywhere."

She nodded and he disappeared into the crowd. Naruku became momentarily worried and wondered if he'd be able to find her again. She closed her eyes to ease her frenzied nerves. Behind her she could faintly make out voices…and they didn't sound friendly.

"Look, she's all alone," One crowed. __

"Yeah, this'll be easy," Another jeered in reply.

Naruku's heart skipped a beat as the voices got closer…_very_ close. _Kenshin told me not to move, _She thought with unease. But she wasn't going to just stand there and get mugged or raped or killed—or whatever those psychos were bent on. She walked quickly through the crowd, coming to a quick stop every so often to listen for the voices. They were always with her. Up ahead there was a hill. She broke out into a run, frantically dashing through the crowd. She sprinted up the hill, panting heavily.

Near the top she took a long leap, but tripped on her kimono and tumbled a little ways. She winced, recalling her dislike of kimonos. She scrambled to her feet and continued up the hill. The crows thinned as she climbed higher, and she could see her attackers behind her. There must have been at least seven of them, she decided. A strange curiosity befell her and she counted the men. Nine total. Naruku faintly wondered why they were after her in particular.

Then again, she was a seemingly helpless girl all alone in the middle of the night. She should have suspected _something_.

She was too out of breath to run anymore, and she had reached the top of the hill besides. She didn't much favor the idea of sliding down the other side, which would result in her bowling into many fuming strangers.

So she reached a conclusion and spun around to face her opponents.

-------

A/N: Hm…I'm not quite happy with this chapter either. Actually, I do like the middle portion. Just the end seems all "oh I'm the OC who can kick anyone's ass" which is so not the angle I am going for. It's really my fault for leaving it off there, but originally the next part was connected but then it got too long and the next chapter kinda had to cut off a certain point…anyway, why don't I stop ranting and let you rant instead?

To the reviewers (love you guys):

**Liem:** Yeah, well I didn't say I changed the _whole_ thing. But I definitely re-wrote the scene. So it's natural that it sounds familiar, but hey, if you like it, I did my job as best I could, right? Oh yum…Thai food. Actually, I like all sorts of foods! Well, okay then, I guess I could make that trade. A lot of people are obsessed with repenting. It's like, a fad.

**Kie-san: **Didn't accuse you of not liking SM! Not many people can resist their antics. Nope, not delusional (isn't it nice when people can flat out _tell_ you that?). I did say romance was an underlying genre, but it isn't the _main_ one. So you could expect like, the tiniest bit of hinting at romance. Actually, it's not so much the plot that's romance, it's mainly the themes and such. I know, the cousins thing is odd, but I am going to try to write that fic that explains how exactly, so you know there's a back-round story and it's not just something I shoved in there for my own selfish purposes. I know, KK is like, everyone's favorite couple, but I have plans for Kaoru, which can be traced in _Walking_ _on_ _Mirrors_ and later _Entropy's Forsaken Crusade_. Oh, and speaking of which, when you finish this you probably don't want to read _Down the Next Road_. I felt like it wasn't worth it to re-write, but it still, quite frankly, sucks. It isn't really important, just transition. Yeah, building up all right (okay, the climax isn't anywhere _near_ here, so don't think this is like, supposed to be the rising action. It's just another bump up the mountain.)

Love you guys all for reviewing. Reviews, big and small, praise and flame, accepted and appreciated.

Also, IM me any time at MeijiDragon. Or e-mail me, , try and guess my age, or just to discuss. I may seem anti-social if you were to meet me, but email and AIM are my only connections to the outside world, so I _love_ talking via Internet!


	8. Ch7: What You Never Knew

Disclaimer 

A/N: I have to get to the super market to buy slice-and-bake cookies. You know, the ones with the pumpkins in the middle and the cookie dough tastes _really_ good? Well, I figured I'd update first, seeing how I'm doing homework and Halloween related stuff the rest of the day. So here's chapter seven for your enjoyment.

Happy Halloween!

Chapter 7 

"So, you saw me standing there, all alone, and I seemed like an easy target, did I?" Naruku spat fiercely.

The men assaulting her glanced at each other and nodded dimly.

"Oh great, I'm against a bunch of half-wits," She said to herself. "Oh joy."

Before they could make a move, she rushed at them, using the ball of her hand to smash one guy's nose in. He flew back a few inches and blood poured out of his nose.

Naruku smirked inwardly. _And Kenshin doesn't want to train me, does he?_ The other men closed in, taking it as a personal insult that she, a mere girl, had taken down one of their number.

One quickly grew into three, but Naruku was tiring out, and some of her opponents hadn't even begun yet. One of the remaining six charged at her, attempting to tackle her. She slipped out of the way and meant to send a kick to the guy's head, but was restrained by her kimono. She fell right to the floor and was then pinned there by two hands.

She cried out, but didn't mention the words 'let go of me' because she figured if they had worked that hard to catch her, they weren't going to release her on her own word.

Instead she struggled intensely and then, deeming it impossible, went limp.

"Hand over all your money, bitch!" A man demanded, his face entirely too close to hers.

"How am I supposed to hand it over," She began irritably. "If I am pinned to the ground?"

"So you're even a smart-ass when you're helpless," The man grunted.

"Better than being a dumbass," She shot back. The man in charge of holding her down twisted her arms in an uncomfortable way. "Itai!" She cried out.

"You'll be a lot less irksome when you're screaming my name while I screw your brains out," He told her roughly.

"Because I sure _know_ what your name is," Naruku replied sarcastically, barely intimidated by his vulgar choice of words.

The men stared at each other blankly until her captor spoke again. "It's Ginkowa."

"Duly noted," She answered curtly.

"That's it bitch!" He shouted, rolling her onto her back and shoving her face into the dirt.

"Itai!" She coughed as he rolled her onto her back once again. "Fine, take my money. Just let me go so I can get it."

"Do I look that stupid girl?" He shouted, piercing her ears. She cringed.

"Do I have to answer that?" She returned in a similar tone.

He roared and raised a fist.

"Don't touch her!" A voice yelled.

_Kenshin. Of course. To my rescue, like always._

The leader of her assaulters marched right up to Kenshin. "So she's your wench, 'ey? Or just your whore…?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed a distinct shade of steel blue at these words, but he said nothing.

"So, then, how much to get a piece of her?" He asked Kenshin, while the men behind him guffawed. Naruku herself was quite certain that 'Ginkowa' only wanted a rise out of his challenger.

"Let her go or I will draw my sword," Kenshin abstained calmly.

"Think I'm scared?" Ginkowa returned. He betrayed himself then and sent a worried glance down at Kenshin's right hand, which rested on his sword.

That is, until Ginkowa spoke again and the sword was unsheathed and slashed very quickly at him.

"Woah," Naruku whispered to herself. She had never seen Kenshin fight like this before, with such furious precision.

She used her captor's own astonishment to her advantage and squirmed around to get herself free, without much success.

By this time, her other attackers had launched themselves at Kenshin, hoping, maybe, to catch him off guard or something. What they didn't know was that Kenshin was _always_ on guard.

He cut down most of them with one quick slash, but a few of them got up for more.

Naruku, on the hand, had finally come to a resolution to her predicament. She raised her head to the man's arms and bit down hard. He yelped in pain and she jumped away before he could pin her again.

In front of her eyes, men were dropping like flies, but Kenshin wasn't to be seen save for the quick flashes as he moved from opponent to opponent with speed similar to a god's. Her expression deepened into worry.

"Kenshin!" She cried, throwing herself at the spot where she thought he was. She was too slow, and tumbled to the ground. She bit her lip, keeping in an exclamation of pain as she rolled to her feet and took off again.

She raced alongside where Kenshin was making his path, ducking through men who were just barely getting up. The opportunity struck and Naruku leaped and tumbled through the air, smashing into Kenshin and pushing him to the floor beneath her.

"I'm sorry," She said sheepishly in his ear. "I just—It looked like you weren't going to stop and…" She blushed and got to her feet quickly. Kenshin followed suit.

"Gomen, I did not mean to worry you," Kenshin answered.

"Yeah, well theses guy's are bastards anyway," She commented dryly. "And I happen to know you'd never hurt me." She gave him a feeble smile, but it quickly turned into a look of distant concentration. She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows together.

Wordlessly he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm just sorry that had to happen. If I hadn't gone off—"

"Really, Kenshin," She cut him off. "I'm honestly not that shaken up about it."

"Let's go home," He whispered. She nodded gratefully, clutching the crushed, broken-stemmed irises in her right hand as they set off, Kenshin's arm still around her.

At the dojo gate they were greeted by Kaoru. "Okaeri nasai," She spoke formally. "How was your evening?"

The two in front of her exchanged a glance that was invisible to Kaoru's eyes due to the darkness of the sky around them.

"Let's just say that Kenshin was right to be worried about me getting mugged or harassed," Naruku shrugged, trying to play it off as a non-rattling experience. "Um," She spoke again, hesitantly. "I'm going to bed…if that's okay with you," it was directed at Kaoru.

"No, no, go right ahead, you must be tired…" Her voice petered out as Naruku turned away swiftly and strode down the hall without a backwards glance; save for a solemn look she cast Kenshin briefly. Somehow, she realized, everything was not okay between them. And she wasn't sure why.

Kaoru sighed and wrapped an arm around her cousin's shoulders, following his line of sight to Naruku's retreating form. She leaned her head against the crook of his neck, while he remained motionless.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," She mumbled into his shoulder, before releasing him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was dusk the next day by the time Kenshin got around to talking with Naruku. He ambled slowly over, dreading what would happen when he made it over to her. If he made the journey long enough, the destination would never come.

He knew that Naruku saw him coming over, but she pretended not to, swinging her hanashitou furiously in the practice stance. Looking closer Kenshin noticed the slight flaw in her grip. She wasn't terrible, but her skills would never flourish if she didn't have an instructor.

He finally reached her, but stayed silent for a while longer, just watching her attempts. Finally he spoke. "Why is it that you feel you _must_ learn the Hiten Mitsurugi?" He questioned.

She didn't answer for a little while, trying to stay focused on her swings. "I have to learn—" She began between breaths. She stopped and started over again, still swinging her sword. "I need to understand why Hitokiri Battousai did the things he did ten years ago. I think if I learn his sword style I'll…understand."

Kenshin gaped at her. It was certainly not the answer he had been expecting. "H…How do you know that? How do you know Battousai's sword technique?"

Again she concentrated on her swings for a few seconds before replying. "I just…do."

Kenshin didn't seem to like this response very much at all, but he knew he would not get the real reason out of her anytime soon. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Picking his words out carefully in his mind this time, he went on, "Is revenge what you want?" He asked.

For a second he thought that maybe Naruku hadn't heard him. But as he looked on, she finally ceased her practicing and turned to face him, her sword pointed straight toward the ground at her side. "…revenge?" She echoed. She contemplated before finally replying, "No, no," She decided at last. "It's not revenge I want. It's…more like, understanding. I just want to know _why_."

They were both silent a moment after that, the moon swiftly rising in the sky, staring down at them, the sky blanketing them with dark.

Kenshin drew in breath. "Naruku…"

Her skin prickled at his voice, soft and low, full of worry. "Hai."

"I…" His mouth went dry, and he wasn't sure how to say it. "I never told you before. I should have. After your first few days here, it seemed natural for you to know, but…I didn't want to tell you. Now I will," He stared down at the alluring green orbs that had widened with apprehension. "Ten years ago we all fought with our swords for what we believed in. Ten years ago I would have killed anyone my supervisor told me to. Ten years can change a person a lot, whether it is backwards or forwards in time. Ten years ago, I was known as Hitokiri Battousai."

She blanched. "Y—uh…" She tried to form her sentence, but couldn't, not with those intense pools of violet cutting into her, delving beneath her face. "Oh," was all she said, the syllable faint on her tongue.

Her eyes flickered away from his brooding stare down to the sword in her hand. She lifted it… and sheathed it. Closing her eyes for a moment, Naruku allowed a tiny, bitter smile to spread across her face. "I, um…uh, I don't think that I'll be able to…stay here any longer. I overstayed my welcome already and…" She spoke not to Kenshin's face, for she couldn't bring herself to look at him, but instead to the sharp pebbles that lay scattered around their feet. "Well, I ought to be going now. Tell Kaoru-chan how grateful I am to her and…um…Goodbye." Without even glancing up at his face she turned away, striding out the gate with as much composer as she could muster even as tears dropped from her eyes.

The few steps through the gate and down the main path felt long and slow to Naruku. Every time she lifted a foot it felt heavy. Her movements were tiring, but she made it out, away from Kenshin's long forlorn stare as he stood still, all alone in the courtyard.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kaoru sat quietly and tried to recall a time when she had seen Kenshin cry. She stared down at her lap, the stony silence engulfing her and her cousin. No, Kaoru concluded at last, Kenshin had never cried as long as she knew him. At least not tears that he could show. But looking at him now, it was unmistakable. Physical drops of salty water rolled downwards from his eyes.

He brought a hand to his face and covered the lower portion of his face with it, feeling the hot salty tears gather there. He blinked as he drew it away, wet.

Kaoru sighed and stood up. "I'm making tea," She announced. "And when I'm back you're going to do some talking." She said determinedly as she marched off toward the kitchen. She returned a second later, waiting impatiently for the water to boil. Her own thoughts swallowed her mind as she contemplated what could have happened to Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono the tea is ready," Kenshin told her quietly. No new tears dropped off his cheeks, but his voice was small and desolate.

"Baka!" Kaoru cried, slamming her hands on the table. "You'll tell me with the stupid water has boiled but not way you came in here _crying_?"

Kenshin didn't respond, preferring the stoic silence.

"Kami, Kenshin…I'm sorry," Kaoru softened. "I just…well god, what am I supposed to expect? Ah, nevermind," She prattled on, getting up again to fix the tea. She came back a moment later and paused to look at Kenshin. His expression was…Kaoru narrowed her eyes. It was something she had never seen him as. It was sorrow, but more than that. His eyes were tired, his body weary. He almost looked this way once before…Days before Saitou had fought him at the dojo he had been reliving the Meiji Restoration in his dreams. Was he thinking of that now?

Finally Kaoru tore her gaze away and sat down in front of him, placing the tea at his fingertips, but he took no notice, even as the warm steam rose into his face.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru began softly. "Have some tea, will you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Please have some Kenshin," She continued, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. She bit her lip gently. Looking at his face again she saw something else there. _Someone_ else. Her blue eyes widened as she realized it was her own face she saw! Her depression, her paralysis. It was the way she had remembered looking after Kenshin left her in Tokyo. It was frightening to see him with that expression. "Please drink some tea Kenshin!" She cried desperately. She didn't want him this way. She didn't want him afraid or worried. She wanted him to react, like a normal human. She bit her lip again, harder this time, as she looked into his eyes. The grief there…it was more proof than anything that Kenshin was human.

The whole time she had known him she wanted to love him, for him to love her, for him to be human once again. To be whole. She thought she wanted him to feel everything she could feel. But maybe she never wanted that at all. Now that he _was_ mourning, all she wanted was for him to smile again. To be strong again, so she knew that she could too. But he had been mourning his whole life, and it was only now that Kaoru realized this. She put her head down and let the raven locks fall over her face. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't. If Kenshin couldn't be strong, she would.

She looked up and saw Kenshin reaching for the cup of tea. He brought it to his lips and took a sip. He put it back down.

"See now, isn't that better?" Kaoru said softly, but she could not bring herself to smile. "Kenshin, tell me what happened. Please…"

"Aa," He answered at last. "Though I should think Sano and Yahiko would not want to be kept out of the loop."

He was staring over past Kaoru at a point behind her. She spun to look, her face growing annoyed. "You stupid eavesdroppers!" She yelled, taking notice of how Yahiko and Sano shrank back at her glare. She sighed and waved them in. "If Kenshin wants you to know then you can stay and listen," She told them. Gratefully the sat down around Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Where's…" She began, but she cut herself off. How stupid she had been! She hadn't even put two and two together. Naruku wasn't there…something must have happened to her. She turned her gaze back on Kenshin as he began to talk.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Kuso," Naruku cursed under her breath. She had stopped running by this time and was now shuffling along at a dismal pace. She kicked a forlorn chunk of rock. Hard. "_Goddamnit!_" She screamed, watching as the rock hit the side of a building and bounced away. She fell to her knees and, ignoring the sharp rocks cutting into her skin, screamed as loud as she could. She breathed hard and closed her eyes faintly and leaned her head back. "Chikuso…" She moaned, choking out sobs.

"I wish…" She began, but then stopped. There was nothing to wish for. _Nothing_, not a work of magic or a thousand apologies could make this okay. Still, she tried for it. "I wish that I had told Kenshin why. I wish he understood." She pounded her hand on the rough surface of the ground. "I wish _I_ understood…" She was alone again. She was always alone.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Stale silence hung in the air, blanketing the four residents in its thick wake.

"I…don't believe it," Kaoru began. "Why would she care after all this time?"

Kenshin shook his head. He didn't have any answers, and Kaoru felt foolish to ask.

"I guess it's just the four of us again," she observed dolefully. She sighed and cleared away her and Kenshin's tea cups. "We should probably…get some rest."

Yahiko's brown eyes were weary, and for once he didn't object. But Sano did.

"Hell no!" He roared. "I can sleep with I'm this damn angry!"

"Sano, please, quiet down!" Kaoru admonished. "Even if you _are_ mad, shouting isn't going to help!" Her own voice had reached a volume greater than regular speech. Sano thought it was pretty hypocritical coming from Kaoru herself.

"I just can't believe that bitch!" He yelled. "Who the hell does she think she is? Does she think she's _better_ than Kenshin just because she hasn't dirtied her pretty little fingers with another's blood? That is so egotistical! How can she be so self-righteous? Kenshin fought only to protect the reality that she enjoys now, doesn't she understand that?"

Kaoru winced and tried meekly to calm him down.

Yahiko spoke up. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sanosuke protects the Choshu fighters…"

Sano ignored him.

"But seriously, I just can't believe Naruku would feel that way. She didn't seem like the type to be prejudice like that," Yahiko piped.

"She _deceived _us!" Sano replied, his anger still flaring.

Kaoru had had enough already. "That's it. Out of the house," She barked at Sano.

"_What_?" He yelled. "You're actually on _her_ side?" He cried, scandalized.

"No," Kaoru replied gruffly. "I'm not on _anyone's_ side except Kenshin's. And you aren't helping him in the least bit by shooting off your trap. So get _out_!"

"Che," Sano replied. "I'm too angry to stay indoors anyway," He got up and walked out the door to the darkness outside.

Kaoru bit her lip and tried to stop tears from coming. "Damn that Naruku…" She said under her breath, echoing the thoughts of Sano. But she said it for a different reason. "We should get to sleep," She stated, her decision mostly directed at Yahiko.

"Uh…" He gave a sideways glance at Kenshin who was silent and miserable. "Is he going to be okay?"

Kaoru didn't have an answer.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku's gait had grown slower and slower. By now she was dragging her feet slowly along, trudging down the path. She didn't know where she was going. She wanted to just sit down, lie in the street for all she cared, and sleep. Sleep away the dark and loneliness. Maybe sleep her whole life. She sighed and her eyes fluttered closed.

It was silent, at this hour no one was awake. So the sudden footsteps that crunched toward her were sharp and distinct. Someone was nearing her.

Naruku didn't so much as flinch at the resonating sound of crunching rocks. She simply didn't care. She didn't care if she was mugged or raped or murdered on the spot. She continued plodding along, without a destination.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and she freaked out. Her eyes shot open and she started struggling wildly before she realized what she was doing. She had lied. She did care. She cared a lot. She didn't want to get harmed anymore than she had a week ago. She wanted to live, and she had never felt this yearning stronger than she did in that fleeting second. If only this realization had come to her sooner.

"Get _off_ me!" She screamed, tugging her arm away. "Please let me go! Let _go_!" She brought a knee up to hit him in the crotch, but he grabbed her leg before it gave it gave him a mortal wound. He released her wrist but then encircled her with his arms. She was pressed up against his chest, and the arms were thick and bulky around her. He was too strong.

"Naru-chan," He said in her ear. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's _you_!" She realized, ceasing her struggle and accepting his embrace. "How did you—where are—are you all right?"

He chuckled softly. "Just fine. And you?"

"I'm…" She began, but her sentence died before it began. "I'm so happy to see you," She said in a rush. She closed her eyes and tried to fight the sense of impending doom. It was more like fighting reality.

"Where have you been staying all this time?" He questioned.

_Shit. _She thought. She wasn't stupid. She wouldn't tell him. "I…uh…was staying at the Kamiya dojo," She admitted. _Damnit!_ She berated herself. _You really _are_ a stupid little bird, _some wicked part of her mind taunted.

His eyes darkened, though she couldn't see their depths. "That isn't some whorehouse is it?"

"It's a _dojo_!" She yelled. Instinctively she cringed.

"Ah well, my apologies," He replied, surprising her. "I fear I'm just a little overprotective."

"Well I'm not staying there anymore," She thought she'd try her luck a second time by being so blunt.

"Did they kick you out?" He asked sharply.

"N-no…" She replied, trying to put what happened into words. "I…didn't want to stay there anymore. I hurt someone I was very close to. Please let's just go…" She pulled out of his arms.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it," She replied fiercely. His expression softened.

"All right," He replied lovingly, pulling her back toward him. "We can—"

"Hey!" An outraged voice yelled from not too far off. "Get your hands off her! Don't touch her!"

A/N: This chapter, too, was supposed to go on, but I had to end it here. I kind of like this chapter, as melodramatic as it is. And again, I'd be happier if you don't stereotype or make too many hasty assumptions. Kenshin wasn't crying wholly because Naruku left, as you'll realize by the end of this fic. Mostly, I think, it was because of the way she departed, and how hurtful her words might have been to him.

Kenshin was used to being accepted by his friends. Strangers who feared him, he could handle.

Anyway, to the lovely people who reviewed:

**Kie-san: **I'm glad you think it's good. I really wish I could write it right now, but there just isn't enough time in the world. . I'm thinking during Thanksgiving I could get some of it done, between eating loads and snowboarding. I'm glad you are getting a good impression of Naruku and think that she reacts like a normal person and not some Mary-Sue abomination, though this chapter may have ruined that. It was supposed to, so if you hate her, that's fine.

**Luvsdogz:** Glad you like it! It is way better now. 501.5, that's right! Lmao

**Liem: **Yeah, you should probably put most things in your reviews, instead of IMs. I thought I did a much better job of making Naruku have a distinct personality this time, separate from Misao and Kaoru. Sometimes it's really hard to differentiate between female characters, but I was thinking I did okay. Yeah, that's what gave me the idea, actually. It was pretty hilarious, you know, for a filler.

Thanks so much, everyone. Oh, and if you are reading this, _please_ send a review! It really makes me happy, even if it's a flame. Seriously, I get so excited when I see I have a review in my e-mails. Plus, it makes me want to update quicker.


	9. Ch8: Fall to Pieces

Disclaimer

A/N: It has just struck me how terrible I feel about the fifth sequel. I said it would be out in a month—three months ago! . Not only do I feel horrible for not keeping my promise, but I'm afraid I will loose what little support I have. Oh well, what's done is done, but I'm working hard to pump the rest of these chapters out and to think of a title and begin drafting the second and third chapters of the fifth sequel.

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 8

Sano couldn't understand it. He felt like smacking himself for stupidity. He _hated_ Naruku, for what she had done. He never wanted to see that witch again, with her deceptive ways. But gods, he couldn't think that when he saw her being attacked in the middle of the night. She was just so _small_ and her demeanor brought out a protective side in Sanosuke.

"Er—Sano?" Naruku acknowledged cautiously. "It's um…me, you know."

Sano cringed and could feel the beads of sweat traveling down past his ear. "I know," he grunted sourly.

"You know this brute?" The man incapacitating Naruku spoke.

"Know him?" She repeated. "Of course I know him! That baka practically lived at the dojo!"

She pushed out of the man's arms.

"Sano, Enizu," She introduced them. "Enizu, Sano." The two men glared menacingly at each other. Naruku sighed inwardly and trotted toward Sano. Halfway there she was daunted and stopped. "Um…if I come near you, will you kill and or maim me?"

Sano cracked a grin. "I'm not certain at the current moment."

Naruku looked uneasy.

"I still sorta want to rip your guts out," He admitted.

She winced. "That sounds pleasant enough…"

"Eh, sorry Koneko-chan, I still haven't forgiven you," He confessed. He yelled inside the walls of his mind. She was winning him over again.

"Well don't," She told him bluntly, suffocating at her own words. "I don't mean to go back. Not…now."

Sano figured she thought he wouldn't notice the way her eyes flickered quickly over to the tall man behind her. So he didn't say anything.

"Damnit Koneko can't you just tell us _why_?" Sano questioned with frustration.

"I…no," She replied. "I'm afraid I can't."

"Kuso!" Sano cried, punching his own hand. "You're making it both really difficult and too easy to like you again. Listen, Kenshin's pretty shaken up about this whole thing. I think you owe it to him—"

"If I could do anything to make him happy, I would," She cut in. "D'you think all of Japan would help? I don't really think apologizing ten-thousand times will do it…"

"I doubt Japan would tide him over," Sano smirked. "How 'bout just going back to him? That should work fairly well. You do owe it to him to at least—"

"I owe it to Kenshin to leave and never come back," She interrupted harshly.

"Don't be like that!" Sano exclaimed. "Are you going to throw away nearly a month of friendship because he's done some bad shit in the past?" He advanced towards her.

Behind her, Enizu closed the space between them and put a protective arm around Naruku's shoulder, eyeing Sano warily.

"I…only want…" She began, unsure of her words. "Kenshin won't get hurt on account of me."

"Koneko please," Sano began, dropping the tough interrogation act on its head. "For Kenshin?"

"Baka," She chided. "I'm leaving for Kenshin."

"No you're not," He replied. "You're leaving because you're scared."

"Are you trying to get my ego in the way of my decision?" She answered icily. _I am scared. I'm scared to death, but Sano can't know that. _"It won't work."

"No," He agreed grimly. "I'm trying to get it out of the way."

Enizu was slowly edging away. "Naru-chan, do you think it's time we found an inn to stay at for the night? We can continue back to Sendai if you…" He stopped as he realized Naruku was not paying attention. This angered him slightly but he bit his tongue and held it in. The rooster-head didn't look too friendly.

"Look, whatever harm you don't want to be a part of, I can guarantee that Kenshin can fight them off."

"I…know," She answered, her eyes downcast. "But I won't take that chance."

"He really misses you, you know," Sano continued.

_Shut up already!_ She wanted to scream. _None of this is working and you know it. So let me be._

"About as much as you miss him, I'd say," He added.

Naruku gaped. "I—I…"

"And what about the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? Are you just going to give up on that?" He demanded, his voice growing in pitch. "You're gonna be left all alone again…" He trailed off, his voice growing soft.

"Now wait a minute! I don't know who you are or what you have to do with my Naru-chan but I'll have you know she has _me_!" Enizu yelled, suddenly very defensive.

Sano turned to him and scoffed as Naruku shrank down, her expression screaming everything she tried not to show. She did _not_ want to be there. She wanted to be back in the dojo. "I can see now, though. You're too weak to train under a sword style like that. And too stupid."

Naruku bowed her head and tried to keep tears from falling. _You have no pride, Naru-chan,_ She told herself, but her mind's voice sounded unlike her own. _You have no pride. Words like those can't convince you because you have no pride. _Somehow the words only made the blow greater. Salty droplets formed in the corners of her eyes and topped over each other as they raced down her cheeks. __

"Looks like you've made two people cry tonight," He told her, as if reading her thoughts.

She looked up in disbelief. "What do you mean?" Her voice quavered like a six-year-old's.

Sano nodded deeply. "Yeah, Kenshin cried when you left."

"You liar," She spat. Now of all times she threw the title at him. The one time he was telling the truth and she knew it.

"You can ask him yourself," Sano replied. Naruku braced herself for the utterance of _"Oh that's right—you're too scared to face him again."_ But Sano never said it.

"You know, that long samurai hair and cross-shaped scar really makes him look tough," Sano went on. "But you can see the care in his eyes."

_Oh god._ Naruku sank to her knees, trying to block out flying images of Kenshin. His face, his hands, his back as he hunched over the laundry. Tears glued her eyelashes into triangles as she bit her side of her hand to keep from crying out. She rocked back and forth on her toes, trying to keep everything bundled tight inside her.

"And pain, too," Sano added. "I think it'll be a while until the pain goes away in his eyes, after this," He told her. "But maybe it'll be easier falling if you see him a last time. Just to apologize or talk a little. You don't have to explain, and you don't have to stay. Everyone's happy and there's no commitment this time because Kenshin didn't save you."

She screamed but the sound was almost completely muffled by her hand. Even then in the confused and broken state of mind Naruku understood what was going on. "I'll…do that," She finally said. Quietly though, so quietly. But it was enough for both Sano and Naruku. She felt the impending doom back off, a darkness and numbness that left her. Maybe even diminished forever.

_Damn you Sano…_ She thought, even as she was agreeing to his compromise. Because, in truth, it was no compromise.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku woke up the next morning with limited memory. The first thing that came back to her was leaving the Kamiya dojo. The second, her plans to go back.

"God damnit!" She yelled, flinging her pillow across the room. It banged on the wall and landed…on Sano's head. He grumbled in his sleep and turned over.

Naruku's hands balled into fists and she clenched the thin blanket over her. _How could you be so stupid? _She kicked herself. _How the hell did Sanosuke of all people manipulate me?! Kami, he's way smarter than we give him credit for, _She admitted to herself. _It must be from hanging out with Megumi-san all the time. _She was so angry with herself and Sano (though she knew that even without his persistent urging she would have wound up at the Kamiya dojo again anyway…so in truth, it was all her own fault.)

_'Just lunch' my ass…_She thought bitterly. _Halfway through I'm going to be living there again…even if they don't forgive me I'll be begging on my knees. Goddamn this stupid Naruku-mentality! 'Keep what you love most…' why can't I be one of those people who say if you love something let it go? Damnit…_

"Koneko, are you ready to go?" Sano's voice sang. She glanced around and saw that he was on the other side of the tiny long house, stepping around (though sometimes it seemed like _on_) Enizu who was still asleep.

"Yes," She muttered. "But don't call me that."

"What? Koneko?"

"Yes," She replied through gritted teeth.

"I thought we'd reached an understanding about that nickname," He teased lightly.

She pouted and turned away from him. "Well I realized that I can't be a kitten. I'm just a stupid little bird…"

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's just go," She grunted.

"Ooh, excited to see Kenshin again?" Sano laughed.

She ignored him and pushed open the door. It was bright outside, the sun almost directly overhead. This lifted Naruku's mood slightly, but it wasn't enough to keep her stomach from flipping over. She groaned. _I sure hope Kaoru won't be cooking…_ It was then that she realized that the three residents of the dojo weren't expecting her arrival. She quickly turned around and made to go back to the long house.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Sano demanded, grabbing her arms and dragging her along. She frowned but didn't try to escape again.

As they reached the main path that led up to the dojo, Naruku felt like her surroundings had been muted. The flow of the lake and rustle of the trees fell on deaf ears, but the pounding of her heart was thundering. She sighed and covered her ears and began walking quickly with her head parallel to the ground.

"Hey, Koneko, wait up!" Sano dashed after her. He grabbed her shoulder but she shook him off.

"What did I say about calling me that?" She spat.

Sano sighed. "Come on, we're almost there. _Naruku_," He added as an afterthought.

She tried not to smile, and it became easier as they walked through the gate. The courtyard was empty. "Heheh…maybe they're at lunch, maybe we should come back after lunch so we don't intrude," She said hastily, making her way back through the gate. Sano grabbed her again and dragged her next to him.

"No way. I know the exact time you guys start lunch everyday," He told her, a whisper of pride in his voice.

Naruku couldn't help it; she burst out into laughter. "I should have guessed as much."

Kaoru came out of the dojo, her back to Sano and Naruku.

"Hey Kaoru let me out! I want to train!" A muffled voice yelled from inside.

"Nu-uh," Kaoru argued, holding the doors shut so Yahiko couldn't come through. "Not until you clean the drill hall!"

"_Kaoru!_" He complained. There was a thump sound and it was evident that Yahiko had tried to break through the door. "Aw, come on!"

Kaoru snickered to herself and turned, her hands still tight on the door. She stared in shock at Naruku…and even more so at Sano. She forgot about Yahiko and the door, however, so Yahiko soon came barreling through the shoji and into Kaoru. The two of them toppled over, though Kaoru landed on her hands and knees. "Baka deshi!" She scolded. "What did you do that for?"

He didn't answer, his eyes on Naruku and Sano. The former had her head bowed, unable to look Kaoru and Yahiko in the eye. Sano looked positively smug. "So, what's for lunch?" He asked casually as he strolled toward Kaoru.

"BAKA!" She yelled, hitting him with her bokken. "I think we need an explanation Sanosuke!"

"Oi," He rubbed the tender spot on his head.

"Please," Naruku spoke, falling to her knees and bowing. "I need to speak with Kenshin."

Kaoru marched over to her and yanked her up by one arm. "Of course you do. Come on," She led her to the front hallway and hollered for Kenshin. He popped out of the kitchen.

"Coming Kaoru-do…" His eyes fell on Naruku who shrank back. "…no."

Naruku was just glad that Enizu had stayed at the long house. Her cheeks were a very distinct shade of red. "Ano…" She glanced up, expecting to see Kenshin staring at her coldly. She almost wished she hadn't, because seeing him look at her in awe proved to be even worse when she found she couldn't avert her eyes from the violet depths of Kenshin's.

"Naruku-dono…" Kenshin breathed.

"I…c-can I have lunch with you guys?" She asked meekly.

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin.

"I thought you left," He blurted.

"Well I…did," She answered. She winced, knowing she'd never be able to leave a second time. _I mean, I am leaving. I can't stay here anymore…_But the words never made it to her lips.

"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked, sounding as desperate for the truth as Naruku had once thought she was.

"You can blame Sano for that," She said, pointing at the ex-fight merchant.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow pointedly. "Is that so?" __

"Yeah well, the stupid koneko won me over," He admitted carelessly.

"Baka," Naruku cut in. "I call you by your name, now why can't you extend the same courtesy to me?"

"Hm," Kaoru tapped her chin, disregarding the small squabble between her two friends. "Kenshin's just finished making lunch. Would you like to join us?" As though Naruku hadn't asked her before. It was easier this way.

"Hai…arigatou." The five of them entered the dinning room.

By the time lunch was over, everything seemed nearly back to normal. Naruku felt accepted again. They didn't hate her, they assured her. They were proud of her for coming back. Or maybe just glad.

"Um Kenshin?" Naruku began softly. "Can I talk to you?"

Sano and Yahiko had already dispersed and Kaoru was whisking their plates away with a small smirk on her face.

"Hai Naruku-dono," Kenshin replied easily.

Naruku closed her eyes, trying to work up courage. _You have to tell him…if you don't…_She had dwelled on that the whole night. _Come on Naruku, it's really easy. Are you going to be the stupid bird again? Are you?_

She groped for the right words. They never came."Are you mad at me for leaving?" _Damnit, damnit, damnit!_

Kenshin seemed baffled by this question. He opened his mouth to speak a simple answer, but thought carefully and instead responded, "Would that I could, Naruku-dono."

She tilted her head, wondering what he was getting at.

"I find it difficult to be angry at one such as yourself," He continued, culling his words selectively so that all Naruku would hear was what he said.

"Well I didn't mean to freak like that. It's not that important. I can tell you're a very different person now. And well…I'm sorry if I hurt you," She said, calming her internal frenzy.

Kenshin allowed a small smile. "It's all right Naruku-dono. Really." He picked up the rice bowl and took it to the kitchen while Naruku sat there, kicking herself.

_Why, why, why? _She knew why. She didn't want to loose that sense of belonging again. She never wanted to. And if they knew…they'd kick her out. Well, maybe not in those words. But she'd end up leaving. _I don't want to leave again! Never…again._

"So I guess you're staying here again?" Kenshin asked conversationally.

"I guess so," Naruku replied. "I want to stay here again."

"I'm glad," Kenshin put in, smiling. Naruku couldn't help but to mimic him and felt the corners of her mouth being lifted as well.

-------

A/N: Some may say this was _way_ to quick for Naruku to return. But that's sort of part of it, you know? It just proves how Naruku can't seem to stay away for any amount of time. And it shows how weak she is in that sense.

Anyway, on to respond to my lovely reviewers.

**Kie-san: **Yay, you didn't think it was melodramatic! Score. Even though I'm still a bit uncomfortable about the whole Kenshin crying part, I'm glad you find it understandable. And I'm also hoping certain motives aren't becoming _too_ obvious in this chapter. Funny, though, that you weren't wondering who that random guy was! Lmao. But I did like the irony of Sano bringing Naruku back. He was _so_ angry at her! XD

**Luvsdogz: **lol. That has actually happened to me before, I'll be like, reading a chapter of a fanfiction that took a while to update and be like, hmm…this is suspiciously familiar…but I hope the two versions aren't too similar. For instance, the previous version of Naruku leaving was just…ugh…don't want to talk about it. But I thought this way was way more realistic. Maybe.

Thank you, again! I try to get all the support I can, because it really makes a difference when you are confident!


	10. Ch9: Breaking Thin Ice

Disclaimer

A/N: I can't seem to think of a title for the fifth sequel. Granted, I haven't been trying very hard, because the actual writing is more important in my humble opinion. But maybe I should just sit down for like twenty minutes this weekend to brainstorm titles. It's just this little thing that nags at me when I don't have anything else to worry about, like science tests or family issues. But when I'm just feeling happy and content, the fact that I still don't have a title just comes back to bug me. It's like that itch on your back that you can't quite reach. So, what do you do? Get a back-scratcher! Er…I mean, think of a title. Well.

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 9

It was a few days before Naruku spoke to Enizu again. She had melded quite agreeably back into the caring, effortless life she had once had at the dojo. She had even begun to forgive herself for flipping out on Kenshin. He had already given her forgiveness, with only slight reluctance. The hesitance was not in forgiving her actions, but being able to trust her again, and as they talked and laughed together Kenshin had realized that it was too hard not to go back to being friends again, and friends that could trust each other too.

Naruku did feel guilty about something else, though. She had not so much as showed Enizu to an inn since they had met up, even when she knew Sano had kicked him out of the long house. That was what led her to seek Enizu out and travel to town with a basket of daifuku. After all the years he had taken care of her she felt bad for neglecting him. She hoped he wouldn't be too dejected.

She hummed to herself softly as she tripped lightly down the path. Tripping probably wasn't the best of ideas while carrying food, but Naruku was wearing a kimono and it was hard to walk straight.

She scrutinized the inn as she neared. It was small, not shabby, but probably cheap. There weren't too many drunken men around, which was good considering that it was only afternoon. Naruku wondered, briefly, why he would choose this inn, it being as cheap as it looked.

"Excuse me," She said politely to the innkeeper, a plump woman with a fat black mole. "I'm here to see T—"

"Oh yes, the handsome blue-eyed boy?" The innkeeper inquired.

Naruku nodded without thinking. He was hardly a boy, nearly eleven years her senior. But, she decided, he _was_ rather handsome.

"Right down there hon," The woman winked at Naruku in a creepy sort of way and extended a short tapered finger to point down the hallway.

Naruku bowed graciously. "Arigatou." She ambled down the hall, part of her excited to see Enizu, part of her apprehensive. She landed two swift knocks on the door. Waiting for him to finally make his way to the open the door, she looked at the shabby wood. There was no design on the plain, flat wood door, but the finish was peeling and she noticed large cracks in the doorframe, most likely from someone slamming it. That was what baffled Naruku the most about these western-style doors—they were stiff and didn't give under the weight of a swift close. She understood, now, why Enizu had chosen this place to live. Though it wasn't expensive or elegant it was in the style of his old home in Sendai—modern and western. She sighed and absently ran a finger down the surface of the door, wincing as a loose grain embedded itself in her finger.

"Ouch," she whispered, instinctively drawing back. She was still staring down at her splintered finger when the very man she had been waiting for appeared in the doorway.

"Naru-chan," he addressed her, startling her from her concentrated inspection.

"Oh," she breathed. Her mind jumped back into focus as she hastily brought out her basket of daifuku. "Here, these are for you," She chirped, tipping forward to hand them off.

"Domo arigatou," He thanked her curtly. She beamed. "Please, come in."

She complied and walked inside, examining the room as she saw it. It was, to put it short, basically resembled the door that led to it. Plain, flat, and modern.

"How have you been?" He asked politely as she struggled to figure out what to do with herself. She wanted to sit down, but he wasn't sitting so she supposed she'd just have to remain standing. He didn't seem to notice her internal discomfort.

"Oh, um…fine," She told him, deciding against going into explicit detail about the last few days. It certainly seemed rude to bring up how happy she was and how much she was enjoying herself when he wasn't included. "Kaoru-san's student is improving nicely," She added conversationally. She wondered if he'd react at all if she had referred to Kaoru as she usually did.

"Kaoru?" He repeated. "Is that not a woman's name?"

"Yes," Naruku replied hesitantly. "It is," her tone proposed that he continue.

His eyes were a shade wider than normal. "Does this girl _teach_ the noble art of swordsmanship?"

"Well, yes. She's the only successor to the Kamiya Kasshin style, and she fights very well. She's probably on National level," Naruku replied defensively.

Her guardian caught her tone. "Forgive me, Naru-chan," He spoke kindly. "I did not mean to offend you. I'm sure your friend is a very good instructor."

"I understand," She answered concisely. "I know how you feel about women learning kenjutsu."

"Aa," He seemed almost caught off guard, as if he wasn't sure what to say next. Or how to say it. He continued, "Regarding that, Naru-chan, I think it would be—"

"Oh you don't have to worry about me so much!" She retorted before he could even finish his thought. She knew what it was. "Tokyo is a fairly safe town. Safer than Kyoto was, anyway. Only once I've been attacked by a Tokyo gang and I managed to come away unscathed," She chose her words carefully and hoped he wouldn't notice. _More like, Kenshin saved your ass,_ She thought bitterly.

"I see," He answered evasively.

Before the long pause could become an awkward silence, Naruku spoke, "Sumimasen, I should be getting back to the dojo."

Enizu looked a little annoyed at this. "When is it that I will meet these friends of yours? Naruku, I don't plan to stay in Tokyo long."

_But I do plan to take you along with me when I leave,_ Naruku thought, filling in the blanks that Enizu left unsaid. "Ano…Everyone at the dojo is always so busy, trying to make ends meet. I don't recall a time we've been all together in a long time." Which wasn't true because they were together nearly every meal.

"I see," Enizu answered in the same stoic manner. "Well see if you can figure out a time. I really would love to meet them and thank Kamiya-san for taking care of you."

"H-hai," Naruku answered, turning away. "I'll see what I can do." She flashed a quick smile at him over her shoulder and left his room. She closed the wooden door behind her and leaned gently on it, emitting a soft sigh. Her eyelids fluttered close and she allowed herself to remain unprotected for a second longer. Then she stood erect and strode away.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So Naruku," Kaoru began casually, sidling up to her friend. "When do we get to meet your mysterious friend?"

"I already told you his name is Enizu," Naruku replied irritably, running a hand impatiently through her hair. "What else do you want to know exactly?"

"What such man could have Naruku-the-carefree so besotted," Kaoru replied coyly. It was her manner of speaking that made Naruku send a side-ways glance over at her friend.

"I am not besotted!" She shrieked in poor Kaoru's ear. "Are you okay Kaoru? Have you been turned into a kitsune recently? You're acting just like Megumi-san!"

Kaoru giggled. "I'm only pulling your leg."

"Kaoru doesn't pull people's legs. Sheesh, if you were going to capture my dear friend and impersonate her you could at least have done some research," Naruku retorted, attempting to stalk away.

Kaoru trotted along to keep the pace. "Oh don't be like that! Come on, we just want to meet Enizu-san."

"Yeah…well…" She struggled for words, and when none came, she turned her head away, still tugging incessantly on her cedar-red locks.

"Come on Naruku-chan. You're not ashamed of us are you?"

"Wha—" Naruku turned back to Kaoru so suddenly she nearly yanked out several copper strands. "_No!_ Of course not! Where did you get that idea?"

Kaoru could tell by the genuine surprise that Naruku was telling the truth. She grinned. "Okay then, tomorrow at lunch Enizu-san will join us," Humming merrily Kaoru bustled away, leaving Naruku to seethe alone.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku woke up the next morning to another bout of dread and guilt. _Oh Kami…_ She rolled over on her stomach and lifted her pillow to stuff it over her head, mussing her already disheveled hair.

"Naruku-chan, are you awake yet?" A cheerful voice rang out as the door the Naruku's bedroom slid open. Kaoru poked her head partially inside. "C'mon, you can't sulk all day, get up!"

Naruku groaned in response, so Kaoru made her way to Naruku's futon and snatched the pillow away. "Get up! You can even take a bath after breakfast."

This didn't seem to persuade the undersized girl to get up.

Kaoru chattered on, nonetheless. "Are you going to wear a kimono for Enizu-san when he comes."

Naruku growled but Kaoru only laughed. "Come on, come on, you can't be in a bad mood Naruku!"

"No, I'm not wearing a kimono," Came the irritated, muffled reply. She turned over to her back again and sat up.

"Well okay then," Kaoru answered, quite pleased that she had managed to get the ill-tempered girl out of bed. "See you at breakfast," She skipped out the door, sliding it shut as she went.

Naruku grabbed the first article of clothing she could reach—it was a kimono. She tossed it aside and instead donned one of her less-worn training hakama. Just to spite everyone.

As she entered the kitchen and the aroma of miso claimed her senses, her mood was lifted considerably. She eagerly sat down along with Yahiko and Kaoru, waiting for Kenshin to arrive with their meal.

They ate quickly and Yahiko fleetly scurried away, hastening to skip out on cleaning the dishes.

"I'll do it," Naruku volunteered, albeit reluctantly. She cleared off all the dishes and brought them to the sink.

"Aa. I should go find Enizu-san and inform him of our lunch plans," Kenshin told her offhandedly.

Naruku was not quite so calm. She promptly dropped the dish she was holding, shiny and wet having just finished being washed. Luckily Kenshin was quick and caught it before it could shatter into a million ceramic pieces on the ground. "N-no!" She sputtered hastily. "I'll go!"

"But Naruku-dono you're doing the dishes that you are," Kenshin reasoned. If he was put off by her spastic reaction, he didn't show it.

"I know," She huffed, calming down slightly. "But there's not that much. I'll be done soon," She smiled brightly. "And how would Enizu feel if he were invited to lunch by a total stranger? No, no, I'll tell him." She seemed to be talking mostly to herself by the end of it.

"If that's what you want Naruku-dono…" Kenshin replied easily. "Would you mind terribly if I came along? I'm curious about Enizu-san, that I am."

"Baka, of course you can come!" She japed, her words sounding more definite than she really was. "But who does that leave to cook lunch?"

The same thought seemed to occur to Kenshin at that very moment. "…Kaoru-dono?"

"Oi," Naruku sighed. "Well her cooking _has_ improved as of late," She added reasonably. "And it would at least provide some entertainment," She sniggered as an afterthought. "Kaoru-chan!"

The kenjutsu instructor appeared at her call. "Hai?"

"You wanna make lunch today?"

"Of course, I thought that was the plan already!" Kaoru chirped. Naruku and Kenshin exchanged exasperated glances.

"Ne," Naruku answered at last. "I was just confirming."

Kaoru smiled broadly before disappearing from the kitchen again.

"We'll go after the noon bang," Naruku said to Kenshin. He nodded and trotted off to tend to the laundry while Naruku crossed the yard to take a bath like Kaoru had suggested earlier.

A few hours later Naruku and Kenshin were making the trek to the Shuesai inn.

"Enizu-san," Naruku promptly told the innkeeper. The old woman raised her eyebrows at Kenshin, but pointed them down the hall nevertheless.

"They are very well-equipped with western-style renovations," Kenshin commented, staring at the rows of boring wooden doors.

"Yeah," Naruku agreed. "That's probably why Enizu decided to stay here. He's very into that sort of stuff. But," She glanced around mischievously. "It just looks _ugly_ to me." She sniggered and Kenshin laughed appreciatively.

"Enizu!" She called through the thick door, her voice high and light. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal a tall, well-chiseled man. His blue eyes widened in surprise when he spotted Naruku, grinning in his doorway.

"Ohayo!" She sang.

The brown-locked man stared in utter shock at the sight of Kenshin over Naruku's shoulder.

"Enizu, this is Kenshin," She told him, pointing at each man respectively. "Kenshin, Enizu!" _There you go, Enizu. This is all it will take, isn't it? _

Kenshin was still smiling his careless smile, but Enizu had an odd, shrewd look on his face. He quickly jumped back to reality and smiled as well. "I'm pleased to meet you Himura-san."

Naruku kept her expression carefully intact.

Kenshin chuckled. "I'm very happy that we are finally acquainted. Naruku-dono has said very much about you, that she has."

Naruku struggled to keep her beaming smile in place as her two male friends eyed each other.

"So…well then," Naruku began weakly. "The reason we came over here is, um…would you like to have lunch at the dojo with us?"

"Of course Naru-chan," Enizu answered breezily. "You know how much I've been wanting to meet your friends."

"Well I told you we'd all have lunch together," Naruku added as they walked back down the hall and out of the inn. "Only, Kaoru-chan is cooking this afternoon, and I don't mean to be unkind, but…" She exchanged edgy glances with Kenshin and then laughed. "Well anyway, you'll be able to stomach it."

The three of them arrived at the dojo shortly thereafter.

"So here we are," Naruku chirped, beaming at the sight of her home.

"And this…" Enizu began in reply, but then chose his words more carefully and began again. "This is where Kamiya-san teaches swordsmanship?"

"Hai, but she only has one student after the thing with the Hiruma brothers," Naruku explained, her gaze sliding over to Kenshin. The latter gave small sigh of surprise and jumped out of his reverie.

"Who would that be?" Enizu inquired politely.

"Her student? His name is Myojin Yahiko," Naruku replied.

As if on cue the boy stepped out into the courtyard. As soon as he noticed the tall form of Enizu, he asked bluntly, "Who's this guy?" He gestured to Enizu and glanced at Naruku.

"Baka!" She whacked his head, but he hardly felt it. "You're so rude. This is Enizu-san, my guardian."

Enizu smiled broadly. "Hajimemashite," He told Yahiko.

Yahiko softened after that and took to Enizu easily, though he was a little put off by the fact that Enizu didn't carry a sword and didn't have any valiant stories to tell.

"But Yahiko," Enizu reasoned. "It's against the law to carry a sword. I wouldn't want to be arrested."

"I've been arrested," Yahiko told him proudly.

"No you haven't," Naruku refuted, smacking him again.

"Oh yeah? What do you know?!" He rubbed his head angrily. "Well Kenshin's been to jail at least."

Kenshin shook his head.

"But you wear the sakabatou everywhere!" Yahiko complained, clearly disappointed with Kenshin's lack of a criminal record.

"Yes but every time a police officer tried to charge me for it, I run away faster than them, that I do."

Yahiko scowled. "Come on, one of us has got to have been arrested! You just can't go through life without being a convict once!"

Naruku, Kenshin and Yahiko turned to each other. "Sano…"

"Wasn't he that man from before? The one who let us stay in his long house?" Enizu asked, puzzled.

"What _about_ me?"

"Yeah, with a face like his he'd have to be arrested at least _one_ time!" Yahiko prattled on, unaware that the topic of discussion had now entered the perimeters of earshot.

And thus Yahiko earned his third bump on the head that day.

Kaoru arrived on the scene a few moments later to announce that lunch was ready, and the introductions between Enizu and her took place.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Enizu-san," Kaoru said respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine, I promise you," Enizu returned. Kaoru blushed a pale pink.

A second later she cleared her throat with a glance at Naruku and led them all inside for lunch.

There is something to be said about someone who can stomach all of Kaoru's food, smile, hold out his bowl and ask for seconds. Naruku watched as Enizu did just that, and she knew that three other people in the room were gaping along with her. Kaoru grinned delightedly at Enizu's supposed fondness toward her food and happily spooned a few clumps of rice into his bowl.

Naruku was finding herself pleasantly surprised at Enizu's sociability. She had been sure he would stay distant from the dojo inhabitants.

Enizu was still hanging around after lunch, something Sano wasn't too happy about. Instead of trying to reason with her thickheaded friend, Naruku simply rolled her eyes when Sano made rude comments about Enizu while watching Naruku do the dishes.

"You could help, you know, instead of just _standing_ there," Naruku suggested to him. Sano shrugged and made his way out of the kitchen, but not before Naruku threw a dishtowel that hit him squarely on the back of the neck. He stumbled but made it out of there before Naruku could do any lasting damage.

-------

A/N: that was most likely the worst endings so far. But whatever. I'm not very sure how I could have made this chapter any better. It's basically filler, so sorry if it was a bit boring. I just needed to introduce Enizu. You know. It's really important, in the long run. Next chapter is most likely more interesting.

**Amida-chan: **I love your penname. And of course, there are more chapters to come. But I'm not entirely certain that you aren't mocking me. Doesn't seem like it, but yeah, doesn't this seem like a quick update? I thought it was pretty good. You know, every other day.

**Kie-san: **I'm glad you actually take delight in her return rather than being like "ugh…I thought she was _out_ of the picture." Haha, j/k. I don't know, I'm actually pretty comfortable with her quick return because otherwise it doesn't really emphasize Naruku's weakness enough. Lol, Sano is so funny. Well, it's supposed to be that Naruku left after finding out that Kenshin was the Battousai…did you get that part? There's really not much else to it. But there's definitely some stuff to be revealed later…I'm just annoyed that this chapter didn't really build up suspense at all. It just sort of flopped around, introducing Enizu and all that jazz. You should get a clearer picture of Naruku's relationship with Enizu, as well as how Enizu interacts with everyone else. Hm…I'm gonna try and convey Enizu's character in a way that makes you feel a very specific way about him. Hopefully it will work.

Oh yes, and I want to thank Liem for her invisible review. :-) much appreciated.

Thanks for the reviews, they are very encouraging. Don't doubt that, I really do need all the support I get. Okay, maybe not need, but definitely desire greatly. I think I have a bad habit of putting my adverbs after the modified word. Well, maybe it's just my writing style. Anyway…::puts up sign that clearly says REVIEWS WANTED:: (:


	11. Ch10: New Footsteps

Disclaimer

A/N: Due to the continuous support, I am updating ever so quickly! Now, aren't you proud of me? ::grins:: Seriously you guys, I am super-happy with the feedback I am getting. I'm glad you are find it interesting enough to talk about!

Aha, well, before I get too pathetic in my gratitude, I think I should let you guys know that I am shooting for Thanksgiving for this to be done, my fifth sequel to be out and _possibly _for me new fic idea too. So I'll have to be working extra hard, and spending less time reading fanfiction and more time writing it. Unfortunately (for you, good for me!) I am going to the slopes next weekend and won't be able to work on this fic, obviously, as I will be snowboarding down Mammoth Mountain for quite some time. ::beams::

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 10

Naruku stood stock-still her heart beating furiously, rattling against her rib cage. Her head pounded with anticipation as she inched forward to look behind the wall she was currently hiding behind. The gravel crunched beneath her feet. Her back straightened against the wall as she turned her head for a better look at her target.

There. Bent over in front of the wash-bucket, sunlight glinting off his red hair, and a silly tune on his lips. She listened to the wordless melody for a second longer before stepping into view and striding confidently toward him. She stopped as she reached him and her shadow, enhanced by the afternoon sun, loomed over him.

He wiped his hands and stood up, that easy smile still in place. "Hello Naruku!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Kenshin," She acknowledged, quite a few levels colder than his tone had been.

His smiling eyes blinked open and he considered her. "Is there something you want?"

"In fact, Kenshin," She began, her icy tone intact. "There is."

"And what would that be?" He decided to humor her antics.

In one fluid motion, Naruku's sword was unsheathed and the tip held to Kenshin's collarbone. "Oro?"

Despite her attempts at a fierce scowl, Naruku wasn't the least bit frightening. And it didn't help that her blade was completely blunt, and Kenshin knew that all too well. Naruku, realizing her lack of threatening prowess, sighed and let her hand and the sword it held, drop to her side.

"I know I haven't brought this up in a while, but could you train me?" Even then she was reluctant to bring it up again, reminding her of that evening when she had fled the dojo blindly. And wound up back there the next morning, like some needy little girl who couldn't make it on her own.

Trying to keep the red shading out of her cheeks, Naruku blinked up at Kenshin, awaiting his long sought-after answer.

He sighed and glanced up at her. "Your intentions are…like nothing I have ever heard of."

Naruku visibly flinched at this. Was he truly going to bring _that_ up again?

"And, to be honest, I have thought about your prompt for quite a while now."

Naruku brightened. The tone of his voice seemed positive…

"And now that I truly think about it, my vow to protect people can be further honored if those people know how to protect themselves," Kenshin continued.

Naruku was reminded of a saying she was told as a young girl. "If you give a man a fish he will eat for a day. If you teach a man to fish he will eat for a lifetime…or just have another excuse to sit around drinking sake instead of doing the important stuff like doing the laundry." Of course, that last part probably wasn't part of it.

Kenshin blinked at her. "Anyway, it is now my full intention to train you in the Hiten Mitsurugi you have been so wanting to learn. Only, it is _my_ wish to teach you instead the version this one uses as a wanderer, and not the one used by a hitokiri."

Naruku clapped and danced on the spot. "Oh thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around him in a gleeful hug.

"Ohohoho…" A sultry voice chuckled from out of view. "Getting cozy with my Ken-san now?" Megumi stepped into view, and after her Enizu, who wore a slightly alarmed look on his face.

Naruku quickly released Kenshin and beamed at the two new arrivals, quickly covering up any lingering awkwardness.

"Konbanwa Megumi-san, are you staying for dinner?" She asked placidly. "I see you've already met Enizu."

Megumi laughed at this. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to be poisoned by Kaoru-chan's _awful_ cooking."

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru broke in, outraged.

Megumi continued, ignoring the interruption. "…I'm only here to see Ken-san. And Enizu-san and I are fully acquainted." Her words were accompanied by another coy giggle.

Naruku gave a hesitant smile, unsure about Megumi's forwardness. "That's good. Where's Sano?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I wasn't really expecting him to show up when there's no food to be eaten."

"Oh come on, Kaoru-chan, you are way too hard on him. He comes by sometimes to do things other than…eating…like, um…depositing me here!" Naruku chirped, conveniently leaving out the fact that it _had_ been lunch time when he had brought her back to the dojo.

Yahiko strode toward them from the drill hall. "We having some kind of party here?" He questioned.

Naruku shook her head. "No, Megumi-san just came by to see Kenshin, and Enizu, I guess, is here to…see me?"

Enizu gave a gentle smile. "Mostly. I also wanted to see if young Yahiko would like to spar with me."

Naruku raised her eyebrows. "Hnuh."

"Me?" Yahiko asked, taken aback. He disregarded the reference to him being little since Enizu had also flattered him thoroughly by asking to fight him…one on one, like a real match. Like he was equal. "Sounds good."

The two of them headed back to the drill hall, Kaoru bounding along behind them, offering to play moderator to their match. Naruku trailed along uncertainly, interested in their proclaimed sparring match.

"You coming?" She turned to Kenshin.

"I need to finish up the laundry that I do," he responded reasonably.

She absently bit her lower lip and said in a quiet voice, "If you say so..."

Inside the drill hall, Enizu and Yahiko stood on either side of the room, looking intently at the other.

"Match start!" Kaoru cried in an authoritative tone. "And you had better not loose for sake of the Kamiya Kasshin, Yahiko," She hissed in a more childish manner.

"Don't sweat over it, Kaoru," He retorted.

Only, in five minutes flat, Yahiko was on the floor panting for breath.

Kaoru sighed, downcast, and tossed him a towel to wait for him to sort out his minor injuries.

"You're very good Yahiko," Enizu spoke, a slight catch in his breath. "Don't doubt that."

"I thought…" Yahiki paused to gather breath. "That you didn't carry a sword. How are you so good, then?"

Enizu gave a wry smile. "It's true I don't carry a sword…but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use one." He walked to the door and set the wooden bokken on one of the racks.

"Naruku?" Kaoru said softly, turning around to face the girl, who seemed frozen to the spot.

"What? Oh…yeah?" Naruku shook her head to clear it. "Where's Megumi-san?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Latching onto Kenshin, I'd presume."

Naruku laughed at that. But, as it turned out, Megumi wasn't anywhere near Kenshin. In fact, she was outside chatting amiably with Enizu.

A better description of what Megumi was doing might have included the word 'flirting,' since it was quite apparent that she was. Toying with her silky locks and chortling in that flirtatious way that only Megumi seemed capable of.

Kaoru shook her head disapprovingly at the older woman, sending her raven hair sprawling out in the wind. She cast an uncertain look in Naruku's direction who was humming absently and rocking on her heels, her green eyes slowly sweeping the yard from one side to the other, but still carefully keeping her sight away from Enizu and Megumi. She caught Kaoru staring at her with a slight frown and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"You should do something," Kaoru urged, and then winced at her own words. She gestured over the yard to where Megumi was 'being friendly' with Enizu.

"What?" Naruku asked. "Oh. Well, I mean, it's not a big deal…" She looked away. "And anyway, part of me is sort of glad that Enizu is getting along with everyone. However small it is, the feeling is still there."

"Well, not everyone gets along with him," Kaoru reminded her, a bit uncomfortable to stomp on Naruku's already tiny bubble. "Not Sano."

Naruku raised her eyebrows as just that person entered the courtyard.

"Hey," Sano grunted. "What are you doing here?" He jerked at Enizu.

"Enizu-san and I are having a conversation, baka," Megumi cut in smoothly. "If you are looking for food, Ken-san is in the kitchen preparing dinner as we speak."

"Oh, dear," Enizu spoke. "I have overstayed my welcome. I'm off, then."

"Wait!" Naruku let her voice carry across the yard. "You can stay. Can't he, Kaoru-chan?"

"No he can't…" She heard Sano grumble, but she ignored him.

Kaoru looked a little uneasy. "Well, sure, I guess…"

"Come on, Enizu, stay for dinner!" Naruku pleaded, bounding up to him.

"I thank you for the offer," Enizu responded with a tight smile. "But I really must get going."

"Oh. Well, all right. I will see you soon," Naruku replied, a tad downcast.

"Yes, I'll see you very soon koishii." He turned away and walked through the dojo gate to the outside world.

Megumi seemed a little surprised with the way Enizu addressed Naruku, but the younger girl hadn't even taken notice, and was now shuffling inside, another, different tune on her lips.

"I fear I cannot stay for dinner either," Megumi told them. "I have patients to attend to. I'll see you all very soon, perhaps tomorrow depending on how much work there is."

"Good-bye, Megumi-san," Kaoru told her sincerely, and she and Sano turned to go inside.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next morning, after breakfast and as Naruku was finishing up the dishes, she heard yells coming from the drill hall. The battle-cries piqued her curiosity, as they carried different volume and tone than the ones that usually drifted in from Yahiko. A dishtowel still in hand, Naruku crept from the kitchen out toward the drill hall, and pressed her whole body up against the door.

"Hiten Mitsurugi—Ryu Tsui Sen!" Though muffled through the walls, Naruku could still hear the words clear as day. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Kenshin practicing in there. She had never seen Kenshin use a serious attack before.

Inside the drill hall was silent, but Naruku reached for the door anyway, beginning her attempt to slide it open and slip in to watch. What she hadn't counted on, however, was that Kenshin was virtually done practicing and was headed for the door himself. The result was the two of them crashing headlong into each other, with a soapy dishtowel shoved into Kenshin's face. Not to mention two sets of throbbing heads, respectively.

"Itai…" Naruku groaned, taking a moment to disentangle her limbs from Kenshin's. "S-sumimasen, Kenshin," She managed. "I just heard you in here and wanted to see some of your sword style…"

"It's all right, Naruku-dono," Kenshin replied cheerfully as he stood up and brushed himself off, determining that there were no inflicted injuries. "If you'd like, we could start training right now, that we could."

Naruku's eyes grew wide at this prospect. "Oh, that would be just fantastic Kenshin, I really, really couldn't—" She stopped and looked down at herself, a rose color appearing in addition to the skin tones of her cheeks. She was still dressed in her light sleeping yukata, having forgotten that she had decided to go to breakfast as such, enduring much mockery from Yahiko. She pushed herself up to her feet. "I think I'll change first," She decided, as if this was something that needed real contemplation.

Kenshin laughed. "I'll wait here for you, that I will."

He didn't have to wait long. Naruku was back in the drill hall and decked out in her newer set of training hakama. She grinned as she approached.

"Shall we, then?" She prompted.

Kenshin felt himself growing ever more nervous as Naruku confidently sashayed to the center of the drill hall and turned back to him for instruction. He had never taught anyone swordsmanship, and until Naruku had stated her reasons for asking, he had never intended to.

"Kenshin?" Came a shocked gasp from the doorway. Kaoru stood there, her bokken in hands, blue eyes widened.

"G-good morning Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled appreciatively, though his anxiety showed through as well.

Kaoru blinked and her eyes grew further when she spotted Naruku, who gave a small wave. "Mornin' Kaoru-chan."

"Should I ask what you two are doing in here?" Kaoru asked uneasily.

Naruku's gaze flickered to Kenshin. "No. Kenshin's just training me, is all, but I should have figured we'd need to find a better spot, ne?"

Kaoru looked back and fourth between the two of them. By Naruku's flat-out tone it was hard to tell if she were just kidding and giving the dead-pan. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I can't say what it would be that would make Kenshin want to train you in his sword style…you aren't blackmailing him, are you?"

Naruku only laughed at the accusation. "Most definitely," She tittered. "Not, Kaoru-chan. You should know me better than that."

"In any case," Kenshin cut in, recovering his ability to speak. "We should get going, Naruku-dono. I've just thought of the perfect place for you to train."

"Is that so?" Naruku inquired, coming over to him. "Well then, lead the way."

It was fifteen minutes later when Kenshin and Naruku arrived in a secluded clearing by the side of the river.

When she set eyes on the spot, Naruku's eyes fluttered closed and she breathed in deeply. "This is definitely the place," She said aloud.

Kenshin shrugged off her odd comment—everyone at the dojo did a lot of that—and watched as Naruku drew her sword and admired the sharp, clear glare of the sun off its metal surface.

"Did I ever tell you it was my father who made this sword?" She questioned.

"Hai, Naruku-dono, you did. The day we met, if I recall." He stopped there and waited for her to go on, but she didn't.

Instead put down her sword and informed him quietly, "I saw you through a crack in the door this morning. You know…it's a little strange, but when I saw you focused like that I really thought you just…knew everything. You looked so calm, but focused. And so wise, too…" She cut her musings short and craned her neck to look at the sky.

Kenshin didn't quite know what to say to that, so he didn't respond. "Should we start?"

Naruku turned to him, her eyes lingering a little longer than usual, and nodded.

"I could not live with myself if I taught some one of this era a killing form of kenjutsu. That's why you will be learning the subdued form of Hiten Mitsurugi. Because the satsujin-ken…I believe they call it the killing sword truly because it kills those that wield it, slowly," He shuddered. "I would _never_ teach you that."

Naruku nodded, suddenly overtaken by the solemnity of it. She closed her eyes and soaked up all of that information, delving between the lines for the things Kenshin had not quite said, but meant. The kind of kenjutsu she was to learn…it took strenuous amounts of concentration and focus. Not only that, but understanding, too.

As Kenshin went on to review the basics of kenjutsu, she felt her mind open up in a way it never had before. It was like a heavy wood door, which had stood so resolutely, blocking her mind, but now slowly swung open with each movement, each word that Kenshin spoke. She mimicked his fluid motions, trying to get that one swing just right.

Kenshin smiled as she finally did a flawless swing, and Naruku suddenly felt a rush of power through her body. She had never known what it felt like, that one stream of power, flowing through her body into the sword she held. With every motion, every step, every swish of her sword through the air, she felt a new surge of understanding.

"Fantastic!" Kenshin cried out, inwardly proud that he was able to teach swordsmanship and have her pick it up so readily.

His praise cut through Naruku's mind, which had gone blank yet oddly bright with her newfound revelations.

She smiled at Kenshin as he proceeded to show her some simple footwork. She copied him—stumbled, tried again. Each time she lifted herself up, each time she took a precious step she was opening her mind a little more. And it felt good, to fall and fail, to get up and try again time after time.

She felt bits of dirt and grass finding their way to her, clumping together as she progressed. Step. Step. Swish. They were building up there, just like she felt her movements were. That made her glow with an odd sense of independence. Swish. And yet, it scared her, too. She had never known more than she was told, when it came down to it. Step. This pure, delicate knowledge she was slowly absorbing was new to her. Swish! Step. It was knowing something from inside herself. As if she had simply snatched the knowledge strait from the clear blue skies.

She didn't have to be told. Step. She didn't have to be shown. Swish! Swish!

She fell down trying a new series of steps, but simply jumped to her feet again, not bothering to brush herself off.

"That's good for now," Kenshin said, holding a hand out. "Rest for a little."

Naruku sheathed her sword and leaned against a tree, regulating her heart to normal pace.

"I'm going to teach you the simple blocking techniques," Kenshin announced. "If someone's coming to your left side, your instinct would be to swing left and try to reach there first. However, to block without fail, swing your sword to the right in a half circle to intercept the attempted strike. You'll have to twist your grip on the sword without slipping on it, but other than that this tactic is flawless. Even if you don't get there fast enough, you can use to momentum of our swing to force their sword away from your body. Use the footwork I just taught you, depending on how high or low the aim of your opponent is."

Naruku blinked, forming a mental image.

"Now this is in self-defense, so striking back isn't an option. I'll teach you a few offensive moves at another time. Try blocking, for now."

Naruku unsheathed her sword, and as she did so she felt as though she were unsheathing a million possibilities, a million cryptic revelations. She stared at Kenshin with hard eyes, concentrating.

Without warning, Kenshin had his sword out and was aiming to strike her left side as hard as he could. She jolted in surprise at how serious he was about it, but managed to block flawlessly in the way Kenshin had described. He came at her again, on the right, and she did what her new instincts told her—swung to the left. She forced his sword away from her hip. Only, then Kenshin attacked again, going straight for her.

He hadn't taught her this block, but Naruku's mind was blank of critical thinking when she trained, only her movements and reflexes guided her. And now they drove her to hold her sword diagonally from her chest. With a quick reanalysis, Naruku realized that Kenshinhad momentum on his side, so she held her sword firmly in her right hand and pushed her left forearm against her sword for last-minute reinforcement.

Kenshin seemed surprised, and Naruku gave a shove with her left arm to throw him off. He jumped back and sheathed his sword.

"I wanted to see if you could think on your feet. In order to protect yourself, and those around you proficiently, you can't only know what you are taught. You must be able to think on your feet and be ready to make last minute adjustments, like you just did. I'm very proud of you, that's a tactic not many would have thought of," Kenshin smiled warmly. "It seems to derive from kenpo."

Naruku nodded. "I suppose." She cracked a smile. "My heart was beating so fast. Jeez, you know, you didn't have to scare me like that."

Kenshin repeated that he had wanted to test her ability to think on her feet.

They practiced blocking for a little while longer until Kenshin let up and told her to practice her swings and footwork again and then they would go back.

Ichi.

Naruku cleared her mind as she felt the sound of her sword cutting swiftly through the air lull her into rhythm with her steps.

Ni.

Each swing was another step down a winding path to her soul. She didn't know what she would find along the way, but she knew that the important part was the journey—not the destination. Endless. Echoing.

San.

Her steps beat softly on the brown Earth below her feet. She loved the sound of it; the sound of herself making progress, growing closer to the ideas and goals that Kenshin had carried for so long.

Shi.

"Let's go back now, Naruku. It's getting late," Kenshin said serenely.

Naruku closed her eyes briefly and stilled. She sheathed her sword, wrapping and packaging all that she had learned today.

"Kaoru will have started on dinner already," Kenshin said as they walked back.

"Ecch…I don't fancy that too much," Naruku revealed, but she could not portray any of the disgust in her voice. She felt herself getting rather weary on the way up the hill. "D'you think we could have a longer lesson tomorrow?"

"Sure, Naruku-dono," Kenshin replied, putting a hand on her back to steady her. "I'll make a bath for you so you can clean up before dinner."

Naruku let a grateful smile spread across her features. "Thank you, Kenshin," She muttered as they entered the gate.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruku stood nude in the bath house, testing the water for temperature. It was perfect and warm, so she slid all the way in, snatching her hair tie from her hair. She smiled in satisfaction and slouched down so the water rose higher on her. She sighed and relaxed, contemplating Kenshin and how he related to the Hiten Mitsurugi as a hitokiri, and now as a wandering swordsman.

She was still thinking along these lines an hour and a half later as she yawned and settled down to bed. She snuggled against her covers and was overtaken by sleep.

Only to be woken again by a hoarse chuckle and a metal blade held three centimeters away from her face.

-------

A/N: Corny as it might seem (I'm not sure) I really am proud of the training sequence. There's a bunch of parallels there that never really come into play, but sort of lurk in the back, just reinforcing events to come. My 'c' key is sorta sticky, due to the ice I spilled on my keyboard. I have to like, pound on it to get it to work. Someone should have taught me not to balance cups on my head. Especially when they are full of half-melted ice. Oh well, I had to learn the hard way. Anyway, I'm starting to get really revved for the fifth sequel. I have to admit, it was a bit of a chore before, but now I'm definitely excited.

**Kie-san: **You are a lovely addition to my regular reviewers. Oh okay…um, you are definitely on to something, but no, you aren't missing anything. You'll find out, sooner or later. Actually, you are getting the right perception of Enizu, but not the perception I want you to get. Does that make any sense? Maybe not.

**ShadowAoi: **Lovely to hear from you again! Lol, I've seen some pretty bad ones too. . You get that only from reading all four of my fics. I'm proud of the romantic stuff in here, and how it's placed, for the most part. I was hoping I'd be able to get a better reaction about Enizu. I told you before, you have absolute permission to use Naruku in fanfictions. Seriously. She is not copyrighted, and I love knowing that an OC _I_ created can spur creativity from you! ****

**Liem: **I found out about that during science. Seriously. The sub let us listen to this mini-radio a classmate of mine had. It was so sad T.T Don't worry, we won't have some big debate about it since I support the same party. Think Blue, man, even though that is the sign at Dodger Stadium and has nothing to do with the Democratic part. Still. I thought it was more realistic, in a way. I definitely am proud of conveying a lot more emotion in her coming back. It was a bit more dramatic, and she had to be convinced because when I was re-writing this I was like, no, that's not right, why would she just run back completely willingly? She wouldn't, So, viola. I sneezed on my keyboard. WAIT! No! I mean, I changed it. ::grins::

Thanks for the support, yet again. You guys should know by now that reviews really get me going. ::smile::


	12. Ch11: Into Motion

Disclaimer

A/N: 'k, I'm gonna update this really quick before I go off to The Taco Maker. (yum.) I think last chapter got the most support of any in this re-write ::grins:: This chapter is sadly very similar to the first draft of it. I think that's because—gasp!—the original version was _actually_ good. But don't worry, I added a lot of detail and took out a lot of the hokey stuff.

And by 'foreign garment' I do not mean a flameco dress or something! I mean something other than what she was wearing originally…as that might have some… ah, _difficult_ implications. Anyway, you probably don't know what I'm going on about but you will once you finish the A/N. Which is why it's ending…now.

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 11

A grizzled, rough-looking man grinned and tossed his cigarette to the ground, watching it smolder. He got to his feet and walked over to his comrade, a fierce, sharp man who has his sword held up and pressed right beneath Naruku's jaw line.

Naruku stared up at him, feeling the cold hand of fear grasp for her. She hardened her expression and pushed the icy terror away. It soon returned as she realized she was without her sword, and not to mention in her sleeping yukata. Though, she supposed it was better than being dressed in some foreign garment.

The man holding the sword increased the distance from the tip of his blade to her skin, and Naruku breathed.

The swordsman drew his sword completely away and turned to his seven-odd comrades. He said something, but Naruku could only hear her own pulse inside her head. She trembled, thinking the worst, and realizing the worst when she noticed the thick rope that snaked around her ankles, binding them together, and the identical lash around her wrists.

Slowly, Naruku felt each of her senses return to her. First, _where the hell am I?_ Second, _how did I get here?_ And third, _now that I'm out of mind-freezing danger, how am I to escape?_ She mentally kicked herself for being so trouble-prone, and stifled a desire to beat something up for her inability to ever save herself.

_It will be different this time,_ Naruku decided. She would save herself this time, with or without a sword, and without Kenshin, too. _What good is my training, little though I've had, if I can't even get myself out of a situation like this?_

The swordsman and those he was conversing with turned back to Naruku, but by that time at least the first half of her last-minute plan had been formed. Before their eyes had fallen on her completely, Naruku twisted over onto her back. Her captors came forward, so she used all her strength to kick up—and she landed the blow. Her opponent stumbled back, but was more surprised than hurt. That was just fine. Naruku was best at surprising people.

Her first opponent, the swordsman, drew his sword and swung swiftly down, attempting to cut her face in half. But Naruku was quicker and she had her bound hands up, blocking her face from the lethal blow.

The man felt no familiar spatter of blood on his face and neck, so he looked down into Naruku's triumphant eyes.

This was one thing Naruku knew she was doing on her own. _It may be Kenshin's training, his guidance that it helping me along,_ she thought. _But this is all me!_

The sword pressed into the thick rope and Naruku struggled to keep it a safe distance from her face. The sharp blade cut through the rope at a quick rate, and if it cut all the way through its momentum would carry it down through Naruku's face to the ground.

Wasting no time, Naruku crossed her hands over the sword, trapping it with her bindings. The swordsman looked in confusion, but as soon as understanding dawned on him it was too late. With a quick but well-executed yank, Naruku sent the weapon flying over her sprawled body and heard it clatter to the ground behind her somewhere. The quick jerking motion had split the rest of the rope. Just like that, her hands were free.

Without a second's hesitation, Naruku rolled unceremoniously to her feet and looked in satisfaction at her other opponent's faces. One in front put on his fiercest scowl and charged at her, his own sword held high in the air. It was too easy, really, even if her feet _were_ currently bound. Effortlessly, Naruku flipped over so she was standing on her hands, and as her opponent swung his sword down with such force it cut clear through the rope that had previously rendered her immobile. She caught the blade between her ankles, and flipped back to her feet, both relieving the ache in her wrists and bringing the man and his sword straight into the hard ground.

Now completely free to fight, Naruku did not feel she was at a disadvantage. These tough-looking guys had already proved they were but small fries. One of the aforementioned thugs charged wildly toward her, with no weapon. Naruku tensed and when he was near enough, kneed him in the gut. He gave a groan that made Naruku's estimate of knocking the wind out of him right on target.

Two more men rushed at her, one in front of the other, both furious at the disgrace at being beaten so easily by a mere girl. Naruku was used to that. The first charged at her, growling, and she sidestepped him when it became too late for him to change directions. Before he could even think about revamping his path, she grabbed his wrist, spun around from his momentum and jammed her elbow between two joints of his spinal cord. He grunted and couldn't help but fall to the ground.

The other guy Naruku dealt with by smashing the butt of her palm into his nose as he ran past and seizing his arm which she them proceeded to twist behind his back in a startlingly painful way. He roared in pain and fury, and was about to attempt to break free and lash at her, but Naruku was quick and shoved her foot into his back and extended her leg, sending him toppling over forward.

She spun back around, hair whipping at her face distractingly, to face any more oncoming attackers. A few of her previous opponents gritted their teeth and got up again to fight, but Naruku took them down again, and soon she was all alone in the alleyway again.

A night breeze blew past and Naruku folded her arms and shivered. Suddenly she felt very insecure and paranoid. She had, after all, just been kidnapped, and had no way of knowing where she was. She set her face in grim determination and knelt next to one of the fallen men. She spotted his sword a few feet off and bit her lip, trying to sort out her internal struggle. Should she take it? She had never wielded a death-inducing weapon before. It went against all her beliefs, and her father's. If this was to be the first time she held a sword in real combat using the Hiten Mitsurugi, did she want to dishonor it with a true blade? A blade that could kill…

But it was cold, she was vulnerable and if she was careful…very careful…she wouldn't kill anyone with it. Just for self-defense. _But true swords are never used in self-defense. _

She was still teetering between both sides of the fence when Naruku felt a pair of clammy hands grab her. The hands dragged her to her feet and pushed her roughly, back against the wall. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming in fear and frustration.

A cold metal blade was pressed against her throat for the second time that night. She coughed; she couldn't help it. Her coughing turned to choking and soon she was gasping for air.

"Stay silent!" Her assaulter barked, moving the sword so there was space, however little, between it's blade and her neck.

Her choking ceased at once, but her breathing was very hard, weighted with anger and terror. She could only hear her own breath, ragged to her ears, and a very soft blowing of the wind. She was scared. She was scared to death.

But something made her want to do something, anything but just stand there and wait to die. She started to speak, but her voice was high and all that came out was a dry gasp. She tried again, and she could speak, but her voice was quivering. "W-what do you want?" She shivered, and wished she was wearing something aside from her sleeping yukata.

"You truly don't know?" He mocked her.

"I…" She closed her eyes. "I do." And she did. She just hadn't wanted to admit it, because for two months she had been convinced she was safe. That they weren't out to get her anymore. She was so unwilling to let go of this security, even when it had been wrenched so obviously out of her hands. "Are you going to kill me?"

He chuckled at that. "Now, why would I do that? What a waste of a perfectly good hostage."

Naruku was barely surprised at the bleak truth. She took a shaking breath.

"Oh yes, I know of at least two people that would come running to save you," He sneered. "Both of them I'm very, let's say… _interested_ in."

Naruku felt like some strange spirit had seized control of her voice, because she couldn't believe what she was saying next. Perhaps somewhere in her mind she realized it was worth the risk, though it seemed like a cheap retort. "You wouldn't stand a chance against either of them. You're weak."

And then he was mad, only proving further that what she said was true. "Bitch!" He seized her hair in fury and tugged on it. She screamed; she had not been expecting such a cheap attack. But then again, this man had once worked in one of the biggest underground syndicates in Japan. What could she expect from guys like him, if not low blows?

He let go of her hair and shoved her roughly against the wall, this time pressing against her and trapping her there. She knew he was about to start yelling—but it never came. Instead he drew away, focused intently on something else.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kenshin raced along the main street, glancing down each alleyway as they flashed by. He had woken up in cold sweat earlier that night, and when he had checked Naruku's room, she hadn't been there, or anywhere else in the dojo. That's when he had known for sure something was wrong. So on his way out, he had snatched Naruku's hanashitou. He knew she would thank him for that later. He neared an alleyway that seemed to inexplicably make his senses scream. There had been a fight there, recently. He veered over and turned into the alleyway. Someone had been the clear victor. Who?

Scrapes of ropes with the ends frazzled and a discarded white cloth that reeked the putrid smell of chemicals. So she had been drugged. While Kenshin had figured as much (Naruku was hardly _that_ heavy of a sleeper) it still made him boil with fury. He heard a slight sound, so small, but it was there.

"Naruku-dono!" He raced blindly down the alleyway, the darkness growing as he went deeper. He could hardly see two meters in front of him. His feet hit the ground rhythmically and he supposed he would just have to trust where they headed.

He managed to spot two shaded figures, both of them looking at him. One seemed to have been interrupted as he advanced on the other figure. The other was backed against the wall and looked very familiar. It was Naruku.

"You will not lay a hand on her, that you won't," Kenshin said in a steady voice.

Naruku didn't dare speak.

"So you have come at last, Battousai. I had been wondering who would claim her first. But this is just fine." Her attacker stepped away from her and approached Kenshin, his back facing wholly and completely to her. She blinked, and could not believe it. She motioned excitedly at Kenshin from behind his opponent. Kenshin narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of her quick movements.

At last she got frustrated and mimed whacking their enemy on the head. Kenshin nearly laughed, and would have if his opponent hadn't barked at him just then.

"Pay attention Battousai! These could be the last words you hear."

Kenshin knew Naruku was rolling her eyes at that, but he was focusing on getting her sword to her. In the meantime he said politely, "I have no wish to fight you, that I don't."

"That's unfortunate. A fight between the two of us is inevitable," He grinned wickedly and stepped into an offensive stance. He looked smugly at Kenshin and barely felt the wind rustle unevenly above his head. But he did head the chink of metal impacting.

"Since you held a sword against my throat, I've been holding kind of a grudge," Naruku said coolly from behind him. He slowly turned around to mock her.

"Your fight," Naruku continued evenly. "Is with me!"

She flew at him, unsheathing her sword. She swung it hard at him, not counting on making contact but just to prove she wasn't kidding and she was worth his focus.

Still composed despite this twist of events, Naruku's opponent blocked her attack easily. She put more force on her sword, acutely aware of their strength difference and the fact that her opponent had gravity on his side. Seconds before she would be overpowered, Naruku jumped away, landing on the other side of him. Before she could congratulate herself on her tactics, her opponent whirled, attacking from the left and then the right in two swift motions.

If he was hoping to catch her off guard, he was not going to do it that easily. She blocked both attacks with precision, though it took effort.

"Battousai!" Naruku's opponent cried out. "She is weak. She's nothing. Why am I being dismissed and degraded to fighting the likes of her?!"

_Not even good enough to talk to directly_, _am I? _Naruku grumbled inwardly. _This man is truly a fool._ "If I'm so weak," She retorted, "Then why haven't you beaten me yet? You can have your fight with Kenshin—right after you win against me!"

She hoped Kenshin would get that she was humoring her opponent. There was no way she was going to loose, and she'd be damned if Kenshin tried to come in and help her. He would stay out of her fight.

Her opponent charged again, giving two consecutive strikes again, still trying to catch Naruku off guard. But when he struck a third time she disappeared, only to reappear on his other side.

"If this is a race you won't get off so easy!" Her opponent warned, whirling around to lunge at her.

"Or maybe I will!" She returned, deflecting his blow. He jumped back but Naruku, who had predicted as such, was already charging. As she entered her striking range, she jumped in the air, and bunched herself into a ball with her feet flat and parallel to the ground. She came down hard, her sword clashing perpendicular to her opponent's, which he held horizontally above his head.

Naruku continued falling to the earth, extending her legs at last minute so that she pushed off immediately on impact. With that momentum she was launched in the air again, the force of her sword pressing down on his catapulting her. She had just soared over his head as force of gravity reached her again. But now she was right above his sword and literally stepped on it to hurl herself into the air again. Sheathing her sword in descent, she flipped and landed in a crouching position behind him, facing away. Without missing a beat, she unsheathed her sword yet again and struck him accurately in the back, as if doing battojutsu from a kneeling stance.

Her opponent keeled over instantaneously and Naruku knew her aim was unflawed when he turned out to be unconscious. By then she was breathing pretty hard herself.

Kenshin looked a little stunned as he helped her to her feet. "I certainly didn't teach you all _that_ in the short lesson we had," He told her at last.

"I, um…guess you didn't _really_ teach me," Naruku replied uncertainly. "But I know I wouldn't have been able to do anything like that if it weren't for my training."

Kenshin had to smile at that.

"So um…" Naruku began as they headed back to the dojo, Kenshin leading since Naruku had no clue where they were. "What made you decide to let me fight in the first place, if you didn't really think I could do it?"

Kenshin frowned. "I didn't doubt you Naruku-dono. I knew you would beat him. And even if you didn't, I had every intention of jumping in there to finish him off if he even _tried_ to hurt you."

Naruku sported a sour look at that comment. "Oh, you didn't doubt me, did you?" She asked sarcastically.

"I didn't," Kenshin repeated stubbornly. "I know now that you have all the basic skills required for learning the Hiten Mitsurugi."

"Such as?"

He laughed. "Speed, for one. A knack for read oncoming attacks and the uncanny ability to defy gravity." He let out a small sheepish grin as Naruku laughed out loud.

"So I'm doing pretty good then?" Naruku asked, a twinkling in her eye.

Kenshin smiled in reply and patted her back to get her to speed up. She was moving at a lethargic pace. She didn't respond to his urging, being only barely awake.

"Well," Naruku yawned and stretched. "Nnnow…at least you know…I can beat…" But she dropped off before she could continue, her arms slung around Kenshin's neck.

Kenshin sighed and scooped her up, carrying her the rest of the way up the hill to the dojo. Light was just peaking over the horizon when he sat down on the porch, his eyes drooping.

"Poor Naruku-dono," He said sympathetically. "That fight took a lot out of her…"

He looked down at her, stretched out beside him, her head resting against the side of his waist and her arms still around his middle. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath, and Kenshin was struck with how young she looked as she slept. He felt himself growing drowsier and finally allowed himself to drop off to sleep, though as usually it wasn't a true sleep. Kenshin was always alert, his one hand resting on his sword even as his breathing steadied and he slept.

Though the sleep pattern was irregular for Naruku, she took to it and was in the deepest part of sleep, comforted by Kenshin's warmth. She breathed rhythmically, the sound that had finally lulled Kenshin to sleep. She snored softly, her hanashitou near her hand, though she could never wake up quickly enough to use it, unable to remain alert as she slept.

Hours later Kenshin awoke to the quiet sound of footsteps up the path to the dojo. How simple a thing could wake him. The footsteps were jaunty, and had no threatening quality to them, so he relaxed and listened again to Naruku's cadent breaths.

"Lucky child," Kenshin mumbled. "She sleeps on with no fear of danger. She is safe in her dreams." He envied her for that, if he were to be honest with himself. But it made him happy as well, that she could be free of worry.

He decided to remain where he was until Naruku awoke, because she was a fairly light sleeper and her sleep would surely be disturbed were he to move. He looked around and breathed in the crisp morning air, thinking of all the cooking and cleaning he could get done that day.

His whimsical thoughts were soon interrupted when a familiar figure stepped into the dojo gate. Kenshin immediately felt the change in Enizu's ki when his eyes fell across the sleeping Naruku and Kenshin beside her. Enizu became alarmed and then erupted in anger.

-------

A/N: Yet another chapter that was not meant to be cut off there. I am now entering the stage where I need to be writing chapters basically as fast as I post them. But thanks to your continuous support, that shouldn't be a problem.

Now I realize this chapter might have some OC-showing-off-ness that makes both my readers and me uneasy. I'd be really happy if you wanted to comment on that, and tell me if you thought it was the dumbest thing ever or if it was due time or whatever.

**Luvsdogz: **Very funny. I'm hoping this chapter didn't bring me down much, since I think it was really similar. Well, maybe not, but more so than previous chapters. I think in the original version that whole thing was stuck in there so badly. It didn't move the plot along at all. Hopefully this time around it makes more sense with the whole over-arching plot, but I'll have to get your opinion on that.

**Kie-san: **Hahaha. Wow, if my training sequence was that terrible, I might have to go for remedial writing. XD Thanks for saying so…I've never officially learned swordsmanship either, but I like all the philosophical details that it portrays in the series, and I wanted to manifest that as a whole in Naruku's training. I'm hoping it worked for everyone, same as it did for you. You want to know how long it took me to think of a plausible reason for Kenshin to accept training her? Well, okay, not biblically long, but I'm proud of the outcome instead of just the "need to teach people self-defense" mechanism. Unfortunately, the real outcome of her training doesn't completely reveal herself until a bit later…due to certain circumstances! ::grins:: but I'm very happy you think Naruku has a good personality, and isn't just a copy of all other female anime characters.

**Liem: **Glad that you are back with us…or me. Whatever. I'm glad I'm getting such good analysises…Analysi? Whatever, I'm glad I'm getting good comments about Naruku's training, since I am rather proud of the improvement. I was worried it was maybe too corny. ::grins:: Poetic is definitely an adjective I shoot for. Haha, maybe I'll try not to make him scare you so much—oh, wait, that's not a good promise to be making at this point in time! Actually, you'd be surprised to know it's not utterly random. Unless I am completely wrong about a certain detail in the actual series. Besides, don't you think Enizu needed a more fleshed-out character beyond just…what he was meant for? Haha, yeah I know, _revved_ was an interesting choice of word. And yes, yes, by interesting I mean lame. ::grins:: If I don't get it up by Thanksgiving I think I will have to revoke my turkey. I'd be too ashamed.

**Razvanor: **I am hoping that you'll remain intrigued by my humble fanfiction. I try. My writing, it's true, still is a bit simpler than others, but I am still young, with plenty of room to improve…as the change from the first draft to this fic has proved. -.- I've never really noticed dialogue to be my weak point, but I guess that makes sense because I'm such a recluse. XD Hm…well I was hoping that this fic would seem the least bit more enthralling and less cliché than _most_. You'd have to tell me if I achieved that, though, later on.

Can I keep thanking you again and again for support and it'll never get old? Well, thank you! Seeing that I got a review when I check my mail is literally way more exciting than if I was to win some sort of contest. Well, not if the prize was like, pudding-pops for life. Then I'd say it's about equal to receiving reviews.

Remember guys, there's turkey on the line!!!


	13. Ch12: Hidden Friction

Disclaimer

A/N: This is the biggest gap between updating I've had this whole fic. Sorry! Schoolwork has me down since I had to finish it all on Thursday so I wouldn't have any weekend homework since I am going out of town! So yes, the next update won't be coming quick either because chapter thirteen is still in the making. Plus, I said I would beta some-one's fic next week and I have a lot of homework, still, that I need to finish up all next week, especially to prepare for my impromptu speech.

So yeah, basically it's a mess, but I'm sure to get plenty of writing done _next_ weekend in order to make my self-proclaimed deadline, which is the Sunday after Thanksgiving. I'm sure you all wanted to hear about my life, now didn't you?

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 12

Kenshin watched as Enizu exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm at the sight of him and Naruku sprawled out on the porch. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" Enizu demanded in a voice shaking with anger.

"Sumimasen, Enizu-san," Kenshin replied quickly. That man already didn't like him, and he knew his current predicament was not going to help matters. And it wasn't going to be easy for Kenshin to get Enizu to stop wishing murder on him…"Naruku-dono and I were out late and when we arrived back here she—" He cut himself off there, noting how Enizu's face became excruciatingly irate. Kenshin knew to stop his terrible excuse for an explanation before he could do any more possible damage.

"And just _what_ were you doing out with _my _Naru-chan?" Enizu demanded heatedly, his voice growing in volume to match his temper.

Kenshin cringed at the possessiveness in his tone. "Please don't yell, Enizu-san, you'll wake Naruku-dono, that you will," Kenshin said calmly.

"I'll do whatever I damn please just as long as you do!" Enizu retorted in a bellow. His anger was cumulatively rising, and his desire to rip Kenshin to shreds did too.

"Enizu-san please—"

"O…hayo?" Naruku stirred in her sleep, and sat up groggily. She wiped her eyes, looking bewildered between Enizu's livid face and Kenshin's face, which had softened as he saw her. "Enizu? Is…is everything okay?"

Enizu was visibly shaking with anger, but he bit out his reply. "I'm just fine."

"Oh…" Naruku said distantly. She then smiled brightly, just as she was supposed to. "That's very good, then. Are you staying for breakfast?" She started to sweat a little, trying to ignore the pressure. There was a huge amount of tension between Kenshin and Enizu, and Naruku was afraid of it all crashing down. She tried to keep her face as normally cheerful as possible while she attempted to relieve the stress.

"I am undoubtedly staying for breakfast," Enizu replied, his voice coming out in a hiss directed at Kenshin. The latter tried to ignore the extremely domineering tones in Enizu's voice, and shifted from on foot to the other uncomfortably.

"_Kenshiiiiin_!" Came Kaoru's anxious cry. "I think I've killed the miso soup!"

"Oro?" Kenshin sighed and shook his head. Naruku mentally thanked Kaoru for the release from tension she had inadvertently provided. "I'll be right there, Kaoru-dono." He turned away from Naruku and Enizu, muttering a quick "by your leave" and went inside to assist Kaoru and her poor cooking skills.

Naruku had to restrain herself from sighing in relief aloud. She reached for her hanashitou and set it in her lap happily, smiling up at Enizu. "I wasn't expecting you this morning," She informed him pleasantly.

Enizu made a grunting noise that seemed to sound like _obviously_, but Naruku paid it no attention.

"Naru-chan," He began in a low voice. "Where were you last night?" He seemed very urgent.

"Oh," Naruku replied. "Well, you remember the reason we _came_ to Tokyo?"

"Of course," Enizu answered, his eyes flashing.

"Well, I was kidnapped by them. The men who used to work for your brother," She began, pushing loose hair away from her eyes. "They drugged me and tied me up," she went on, watching as Enizu's eyes grew in astonishment and anger. "Only, I got free, somehow," she grinned. Not somehow. She hadn't just _miraculously _gotten untied. Nope, she had done it all herself. "And beat up the seven guys who were there. So when a skilled swordsman attacked me, I couldn't fight back because I had no sword. Luckily, Kenshin noticed I was gone and ran after me, with my sword. So I took it and beat the swordsman." She tried not to look _too_ pleased with herself.

"I see," Enizu responded icily. "And when you got back…?"

This had obviously been the part Enizu wanted to hear about most.

Unfortunately, Naruku could only disappoint him with her answer. "I guess I fell asleep before we arrived," She admitted.

"Hm…" Enizu answered, sweeping his eyes from one side of the dojo yard to the other. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it to breakfast. Some very important business has come up."

A look of distress flitted across Naruku's features, but she urged herself to smile and blink. "That's too bad," She replied as he turned on his heel. "I guess I'll see you some other time, then." She kept her voice light and floating, but she turned away from Enizu and her features distorted into an anxious and miserable expression. She began to move, one foot and in front of the other, and walked briskly into the hall, heading to her room to change.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

By the end of breakfast, Naruku's late-night adventure had been told many times over. Sano had laughed at her, teasing and calling her the 'Amazing, bouncing Koneko', which Naruku didn't seem to find too humorous.

"Are you sure that's the last of them, though?" Kaoru asked worriedly, biting her lip.

"Yes," Naruku replied. "There aren't any more who would come after me." She recalled her opponent's words from the night before. _I know of two people who would come running to save you…_They weren't only after her and Enizu for their role, or lack thereof, in their boss's arrest. They were after Kenshin as well. And why? Just because Kenshin held the title of Battousai. She grimaced and got to her feet.

"Oh, Naruku-dono," Kenshin cut into her thoughts briefly. "We can go out to train when I've finished the laundry…if that's convenient for you."

Naruku nodded enthusiastically. "I'll help Kaoru-chan with the dishes."

Kaoru, who had been about to protest about no one helping, shut her mouth, looking satisfied.

In the kitchen, Kaoru and Naruku scrubbed away, the latter whistled loudly.

"So," Kaoru began, setting down a now-dry dish. "You and Yahiko will have to spar sometime. Apprentice against apprentice. You know," She said, shaking her head and picking up a new dish. "I still can't believe that."

"What?" Naruku questioned, looking up from her soapy plate.

"You. Kenshin teaching you Hiten Mitsurugi. He flat out _refused _Yahiko when he asked. Not that I mind. Don't tell him, but Yahiko is one of the most devoted students I've ever encountered."

Naruku smiled at this hidden affection Kaoru had for Yahiko. "Well I told Kenshin that I wanted to learn the style that Battousai knew."

Kaoru nearly dropped her plate. "_What_?"

"Yeah," Naruku shrugged. "I wanted a good understanding of him. Why he did the things he did."

Kaoru blinked, her shock dying down. "We never talked about it before but Naruku, the reason you walked out on Kenshin a few weeks ago…. it wasn't because you feared or hated who was back then, was it?"

"No," Naruku agreed. _It was because I feared and hated what I knew I was about to become._ "It wasn't. Mainly, I think, it was just confusion. I mean," She chose her next words very carefully. "You are brought up your whole life with one image of someone…one idea about him. And then you meet him, only you don't know it. And you come to enjoy his company and care for him…and your life gets flipped around when you realize that he is the one person you had been taught to mistrust. But I guess I realized that you have to do some things on your own. I couldn't just form new conclusions about Kenshin from something I was only _told_ as a child."

Kaoru listened carefully to Naruku, and looked into her eyes. She blinked, and realized that Naruku was telling the unadulterated truth. She smiled, satisfied and proud.

"Go on, then," She said, motioning outside. "I'll finish up the dishes."

Naruku flashed a smile a said a quick "Thanks" before sashaying out the door outside and toward Kenshin.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku closed her eyes, concentrated, and when she had opened them again she knew her swing was somehow flawed. She turned to her sensei for further direction, or perhaps a rebuke.

Only, Kenshin was staring off in the other direction, paying no attention whatsoever to Naruku's small plight.

"Oi…" Naruku grumbled, marching over to him stiffly. "What's the deal? You can space off while doing the laundry, can't you? Why when I'm having my lesson?"

Kenshin glanced at her and gave her little acknowledgment.

Instead of getting mad like Naruku thought she might have, she was instantly concerned. She hated the way Kenshin did that to her. Her flaring temper was doused around him, and her emotions seemed disoriented. "Hey," She said softly into his ear. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kenshin sighed, and turned to her. "Nothing is. Want to show me that swing again?"

Naruku looked at him strangely but did as he said.

"It's a little crooked," Kenshin reprimanded gently. He put his hands over hers on the hilt of the sword. "The movement should flow through you _and_ the sword," He told her, easing her hands into a slow swing.

Naruku grinned and tried it on her on. Kenshin showed her a series of steps, which she then mimicked. And just like that, Kenshin was teaching and Naruku was learning.

About an hour later, as Kenshin was showing Naruku a certain trick to guarding her chest, they spotted two familiar people walking up the path.

Naruku sheathed her sword after she had gotten the trick down, and squinted at the figures. She brightened upon realizing who it was.

Coming the opposite direction, unnoticed by Naruku, was Sano, who slouched in his posture.

"Oi," Sano called to Kenshin. "Jou-chan and the kid have taken a break for lunch. She says you two should—" He cut himself off upon noticing the two other people on the pathway.

"Kistune!? And _Enizu_?" He asked incredulously.

Naruku shrugged, feeling as bewildered as Sano sounded, but much less outwardly angry.

"What is she _thinking_?" Sano cried, outraged.

Megumi, who had just strolled into to hearing distance, arm-and-arm with Enizu, replied candidly, "Ohohoho…Enizu-san offered to escort me to the dojo and I couldn't refuse such a gentleman…" She batted her eyes, and Sano rolled his.

"Enizu, I thought you said you had something to take care of today," Naruku remarked, flinching at how wounded her voice sounded.

"Oh yes, well it took much less time than I had supposed. _Much_ less. So I decided to come for another visit, and met up with Megumi-san," He smiled broadly, and Naruku was inwardly glad he wasn't surly as he had been that morning.

"Megumi? You coming to see Kenshin again?" Naruku questioned, turning to the older woman.

"Oh, I wish, but I am actually here on business," Megumi replied breezily, releasing Enizu's arm at last.

"Business Megumi-dono?" Kenshin put in.

"Yes. Yahiko's little friend Tsubame-chan sprained her ankle this morning. I don't have anyone to look after her since Tae-san is working extra hard for lack of her best waitress, and I myself need to tend to my other patients. So I thought I'd drop by and see if Yahiko-chan, or anyone else, wanted to look after her today…" Megumi's story petered out.

"I'd bet you anything Yahiko would jump at that chance," Naruku smirked. "Let's all walk up to the dojo for lunch, then."

Kenshin smiled and nodded his consent, while everyone else gave varied forms of agreement.

"Actually," Sano remarked as they walked toward the dojo. "I was thinking I wouldn't mind looking after the Sanjo kid."

Megumi raised an eyebrow at this. "You? Sanosuke Sagara, baby-sitting?"

Sano shrugged in a detached manner. "She's a sweet kid."

"Is there some ulterior motive here? Like getting discounts at the Akabeko?" Megumi quipped.

Sano glanced at the ground, and only Naruku could see the slight hurt in his eyes. "It's just something I want to do…" He said softly. "Do I really need a reason to act like a nice guy? Am I really that bad?"

The condescending expression on Megumi's face quickly disappeared. "Sano…" She said. "I didn't mean—" She cut herself off and bit her lower lip. "I'm sure Tsubame will enjoy your company." She said kindly.

Naruku looked uneasy as she averted her eyes from the pair of them, instead choosing to glance at Enizu and Kenshin. The latter was looking mildly interested at Megumi and Sano, while Enizu gazed right back at Naruku.

"You know," Naruku piped, tearing her eyes away from Enizu's softly probing expression. "If Sano's gonna look after Tsubame at your place, I was thinking Yahiko would want to spar with me." She said it mostly to break the awkward silence that was settling over them, but also because she truly did want to see how she measured up to Yahiko.

"That sound like a good idea, that it does," Kenshin mused. "I'm sure Yahiko will jump at _that_ chance."

They walked through the gate to an empty courtyard. Like Sano had said, Yahiko and Kaoru had already stopped for lunch and had no intention to wait for them.

The five of them walked briskly into the dinning room and plunked themselves down between Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Oh…hello everyone," Kaoru greeted. "If I knew we were having so many visitors, I would've made more food for everyone."

Discreet looks of nausea washed over them.

"Oh…that's okay Kaoru-chan," Megumi spoke quickly. "I brought some onigiri."

"What, do you just carry a basket of that around at all times?" Naruku asked, befuddled.

"Maybe," Megumi returned coyly, unfolding the colorful cloth inside the basket of onigiri.

The five of them eagerly reached for the rice-balls, and were pleasantly surprised upon finding sweet rolls among the onigiri. Even Kaoru had to grudgingly reach for some.

"Oi, Yahiko," Naruku said around a bite of daifuku. "I wanted to ask you—" she swallowed. "To spar."

She could see the fire behind Yahiko's dark eyes light up.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru snapped, hurling the boy out of his optimistic trance. "Not until you've done the dishes."

And Yahiko knew that Kaoru was dead serious and had just managed to make him do the dishes for the first time in days.

"Fine, busu…" Yahiko grumbled.

Before Kaoru could even so much as shriek, Enizu put in, "Yahiko, what use is it calling your fair teacher names?"

Yahiko looked so surprised he didn't even have a retort for once. Instead he resigned and obediently cleared the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"You seem to finally have a grasp on that kid," Megumi remarked, her brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"I try," Kaoru answered with a grin.

"Of course, Enizu-san is quite a help," Megumi went on.

"Catch you all later," Sano said, standing up abruptly. "I have to go look after Yahiko's little girlfriend."

They politely bid him farewell, though Naruku was oddly quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm just concentrating. Come on, even Kenshin-the-great has to concentrate before a fight, ne?" The witticism came easily to her, but it felt strange on her tongue. _All right, so I'm nervous_, she admitted. _I shouldn't be. I wasn't nervous last night when I was fighting off all those guys. _Even in her head the words rang false. _Fine, I was nervous then and I am now._

"I'm done Kaoru!" Yahiko hollered from the kitchen. He marched back into the dining room and out the door, motioning briefly for Naruku to follow. With her came the rest of the gang as well, save for Megumi who took off after exchanging good-byes.

"As always, I will be coaching since I know the rules the best," Kaoru stated grandly as they walked into the drill hall. She then proceeded to inform Naruku how the matches were won. "…if you make contact with one of the strike zones, that's a point. We're only going to be playing to three. So whoever wins two wins the match."

Kaoru had also given Naruku a shinai to wield in place of her hanashitou, which she left next to Kenshin as she readied herself for the fight.

Both Yahiko and Naruku shook hands before dispersing to opposite sides of the drill hall.

Naruku's eyes were on the floor as she walked with her back turned to Yahiko. The ground was of glossy wood that creaked quietly as she walked along it. She spun around, turning her back to the crisp wood walls and facing Yahiko. The two of them bowed in unison.

"Ichi, ni, san!"

And just like that, a match had begun.

Without so much as pausing to take a stance, Yahiko charged at Naruku. Very much surprised, but still on guard more-or-less, Naruku judged the time it would take Yahiko to reach her. She couldn't use her usual dodging tricks with him, as he was smaller and faster than she was. Instead, she focused on sensing him and swung around to block as he rained down on her.

Yahiko gave a short outcry and jumped back before closing in again.

"He isn't going easy on her," Enizu observed from the sidelines.

"Well should he?" Kenshin returned. "Naruku-dono is both older and bigger than him. Though not by much."

Yahiko and Naruku met again, and each parried the other's blows as fast as they dealt them.

"They seem almost equally matched. Naruku has an advantage in speed, it seems, but Yahiko has more power, despite his size," Kenshin stated. "You've fought Yahiko, but in all the time you've known her, have you ever faced off with Naruku?"

Either he was pondering the question or too caught up in watching the fight, because Enizu did not answer at once. Instead his blue eyes darted back and forth between Yahiko and Naruku, as Naruku finally took the offensive and jumped up above Yahiko. "No," was the final verdict. "Forgive me if I sound biased, but I do not see women as fit to be trained in any form of violence."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows at that. Even before he had met Kaoru, he had never, consciously or otherwise, had a strong opinion either way about women practicing kenjutsu. Kenshin though of people in general. Either that or individuals. There were no groups or categories.

Naruku landed behind Yahiko and spun as she landed. Without missing a beat she pushed her shinai into Yahiko's back. He cried out as Kaoru called a point for Naruku.

Yahiko furiously attacked, without much relent. Naruku blocked nearly as quickly, but Yahiko was beginning to have an edge. At last he drove the shinai into Naruku's right shoulder, and it was a point for him. The next point would determine the winner.

"Do you think women are weak?" Kenshin questioned, turning his eyes away from the fight and toward Enizu.

"Some," was his simple reply. Enizu's eyes were still on the fight, glancing between the two participants, watching for the final point. "As are children."

"I don't believe Naruku-dono is weak," Kenshin said bluntly.

"If she can not beat a child, how is she strong?" Enizu replied.

Kenshin looked in shock. "Yahiko is no ordinary kid. He is stronger than many men in this country, and twice as courageous."

"Courage isn't strength. Neither is faith, or anything else. Strength is the purist and simplest part of human nature," Enizu cut in. "Though some strength is never recognized until it is too late. And much strength in the world goes to waste."

Kenshin turned his eyes back onto the fight as Yahiko crouched and slid around Naruku's knees behind her. He cried out as he spun around to go in for his strike. He knew he only had one chance. Right as Naruku was twirling to face him, he took a swing and hit her on her left hip.

"Itai!" She cried out, collapsing.

Kaoru whistled loud and signaled the end of the match. "All right Yahiko!" She cheered. "You two put on quite a fight! Now shake hands again. Whatever happened here stays here. No hard feelings."

And there weren't, because soon Yahiko and Naruku were smiling and laughing together. They shook each other's hands and that closed the fight. It would only be looked on with fond memories in the future.

Kenshin stared at Enizu's piercing blue eyes as he moved to congratulate Naruku. It suddenly struck the red-haired man how much easier it was to spar with swords than to speak with words. A sparring match had a definite beginning and ending and always by the end it was resolved.

-------

A/N: Is it just me, or does that chapter go in circles? Well, don't assume it was useless, there were a few important words exchanged and such.

Thank you all again for the support and criticisms. Very, very happily received, I can assure you.

**Kie-san: **Well, she's not supposed to be _that_ good, but yeah. She's nearly Yahiko's skill as shown from this chapter, even though she hasn't been training as long, but there is a definite plausible reason for that. Lol, I have to agree on the villains. Do they ever learn from their fellow antagonist's mistakes?? I'm glad the sword thing worked for you, showing sort of the ironic part I was trying to convey there, and the fact that she is _not_ supposed to be a freakishly powerful Mary-Sue with no logical morals or anything…heh. Yeah, over-protective, I think, is definitely one way to describe it. Sorry my updates aren't going to be so quick anymore. . But I appreciate the confidence.

**Shadowaoi: **Oh okay, you can shut up about that…Actually I thought it was a bit funny, but I didn't think anyone would really pay attention enough to understand the implications. I'm glad it wasn't lost on all. Okay, that whole sword thing seems to be saving my ass about that chapter, so I'm _definitely _grateful for the inspiration, wherever it came from. It's one of those rare ideas that just pops into my head and is just so perfectly perfect.

**Liem: **Well, that would make sense, wouldn't it, considering? I'm speaking about Misao, of course. And it's good that you remembered those guys were weak, since Naruku is only barely at Yahiko's skill level. Super powers…I so hate that. Lol, I sort of pride myself in fight scenes after so many that I've done. God, _Walking on Mirrors_ completely wore me out of creative fight ideas, but I'm getting it back after—how many months? It's not just _what_ they say, but the way they say it, and the particular words they use. Yep, it is pretty hard, but I have to work on listening a lot more. I swear it is so helpful to just listen to conversations. Sorry Enizu scares you so much XD. Doesn't seem like that's going to change to quickly, ne?

So my next update will be by Tuesday, if I'm lucky enough in inspiration. Okay, don't ask me why, but long car rides give me the best ideas! The trick is just not forgetting them. So on the six hours up Mammoth Mountain, I should be able to mentally finish the next chapter and set up some stuff for chapters to come, both in _Steps of Courage_ and the (still titleless! Can you believe that?) fifth installment. Perhaps I'll even be able to grasp that ever-so-elusive title!


	14. Ch13: Final Straw

Disclaimer

A/N: This was supposed to have been done by Monday! I'm very sorry for the delay, even though I know it wasn't _that_ long. A week is fairly long for me, so I'm sorry.

Anyway, I can't say I'll be able to make my self-proclaimed deadline of Thanksgiving for this…I thought I had one more week! But I do promise that the fifth sequel will be out during Thanksgiving weekend, so you can look out for that. And no—there still isn't a title! Ack.

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 13

Pink and orange hues raced across the blue sky, illuminating it as the sun sank down past the horizon, kissing the dusty Tokyo streets lightly as its golden rays faded from view.

Naruku and Kaoru lay sprawled on the porch, each reaching for a piece of ohagi every so often.

"This is nice," Kaoru mused. "When was the last time you were this relaxed? No one around the dojo to bother us. No Yahiko bickering with me, no Sano making rude remarks or Megumi coming on to all the males in the vicinity."

Naruku sighed contentedly. She loved each and every one of her friends, but Kaoru was right, it was nice to have a night away from them.

Yahiko was at the Akabeko of all places, supposedly asking Tsubame for an evening stroll if Kaoru's assumptions proved to be true.

Kenshin had invited himself over to Sano's place after dinner had concluded, and neither Enizu nor Megumi had come to the dojo at all that day.

Naruku rolled over to the basket of warm ohagi and picked one up. She sat back on her elbows and nibbled on the snack thoughtfully.

_Yes_, she decided, _this defiantly is nice_.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kenshin sat on the row-house roof, propping himself up with his hands. And gazing up at the patterns the stars made in the sky. A soft thud next to him jerked his gaze back down to Earth.

Sano plunked himself next to Kenshin. "So," he prompted, brushing off his dusty, calloused hands. "Anything in particular you want me to play therapist to?"

Kenshin gave him a half-exasperated glance. "I'm a little worried," he answered.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Sano spit the fishbone out of his mouth. It jangled down the roof and fell to the soft dirt below them. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "'zis have anything to do with that asshole? Enizu?"

Kenshin raised his eyebrows; Sano was surprisingly perceptive. "You could say that."

"Oh good," Sano said, surprising Kenshin yet again. "I'd love to rant about that guy."

Kenshin was strongly reminded of Sano's passionate tirade about Saito.

The two of them sat quietly for a few more moments, each gathering their thoughts, not knowing where to start.

"It also has to do with Naruku-dono," Kenshin supplied. "Do you think there is something going on between the two of them?"

"What do you mean 'do I think?' Of course there is!" Sano cried. "I mean he stares at her in that possessive way like she's some courtesan he has for the night! Plus you can tell he's threatened by everyone else in her life, not to mention how he addresses her as _his_ koishii…"

Kenshin blinked, waiting for Sano's steam to peter out. "That was not the focus of my question," Kenshin said when Sanosuke was through. "I meant…do you notice a change in Naruku-dono when he's around?"

Sano contemplated for a moment, and finally answered, "I don't know. I have so much negative energy directed at Enizu, that I don't really notice anyone else's reaction to him." He paused and spoke again, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess. She seems a bit…tense." He hesitantly spoke those words, unsure if that was how he would truly describe it.

Kenshin turned his gaze back onto the inky sky. Naruku definitely showed signs of stress around Enizu. He noticed that she had laughed and smiled much less after Enizu arrived into their lives. The only time he truly saw her carefree side, which he had taken for granted back before Enizu, was when she was training. That was the only time she really had no worries.

"Even before I had met Enizu, I thought him a coward," Kenshin admitted. "One who would give up contact from a sweet and innocent girl...he did not even _try_ to find her in Tokyo, for fear of endangering himself…He could not have been a good man."

"Do you think?" Sano said, half-sarcastic. "He did end up showing up here, though, for what good it did. Which was making sure Koneko got kidnapped and drugged." He scowled. "I wonder why, though. I mean, why he all of the sudden showed up."

Kenshin shook his head. He didn't know any more than Sano did.

"I wish he would leave, though," Sano continued. "Alone."

Kenshin looked away at that comment. "Enizu will not leave without Naruku-dono."

Sano shrugged. "Maybe. Of course he'll steal her away if you let him."

"Nani?"

He shrugged again. "It really is up to you. And whether or not you're ready to let some idiot make sure we never see Koneko again."

"Me?" Kenshin repeated. "If it came to that…"

"I know what you are going to say," Sano cut in, before Kenshin could finish his thought. "That it's truly Naruku's choice and if she wants to stay, she will, and if she wants to leave, she will. But it's not really that simple, and you know it. And you say you'd stand back, let her choose, but you know that's not true. For whatever reason, you won't let Naruku go, especially not with _Enizu_."

Faintly, Kenshin wondered how their conversation could have changed tracks to drastically. It hadn't been about Kenshin to begin with. Or maybe it had. He shook his head, freeing himself of conflicting thoughts.

"If it's bothering you so much, don't talk to me. Talk to Enizu." Sano got up and plopped down to the ground. "Oh, and Kenshin," he added, turning back to his brooding friend. "I know everything you won't admit." And with that he turned inside.

Kenshin was very much bemused by Sano's particular comment, but decided to

follow his younger friend's advice. It was bothering him _that much_. He would talk to

Enizu. He could hardly stand to live another day without knowing exactly what was going on.

Kenshin hadn't counted on finding out so easily.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kaoru needed a night to herself.

"You guys are on your own for dinner!" She cried into the dojo, after a particularly grueling practice. "I'm going out!"

Kenshin blinked at her politely. "Are you going out with someone?"

"No," she turned to him. "I'm just doing this for me."

From the porch, Naruku admired Kaoru's spontaneous actions. She volunteered to make them all dinner and set out to do that.

Yahiko and Kenshin, though he wouldn't admit it, were thankful for a break from Kaoru's burnt food, but the three of them couldn't help thinking the flood was somewhat lacking in its spicy flavor that it usually had when Naruku cooked.

"I'm going to the Akabeko," Yahiko said, wiping his mouth quickly as he polished off the last of his meal.

"Again?" Naruku questioned.

"Hey, I have a job there. Sort of," he added in an undertone.

"Fine. Actually Kenshin, I've got to be going too," Naruku told the red-haired man. "We've run out of tofu."

"That's all right Naruku-dono, you don't have to trouble yourself, I can get us the tofu," Kenshin offered.

Naruku smiled. "Thanks, but I can do it. You're stuck with dishes." She and Yahiko dashed out of the dojo before Kenshin could complain, not that they actually expected him too.

Yahiko and Naruku set out together. It wasn't until they were right outside the Akabeko doors that they knew something was amiss.

Naruku paused at the entrance and strained her hearing.

"Damn—_bitch_!" A muffled roar was heard from inside.

A collective gasp and then it was eerily quiet. Naruku and Yahiko exchanged distressed looks, and together they burst through the door.

"Hey!" Naruku shouted at the top of her voice. "What's going on here?"

Yahiko's eyes nimbly searched the room. His eyes fell on the brunette waitress in the corner. Several concerned customers had their hands clamped onto Tsubame's arms, supporting her.

"Tsubame!" Yahiko cried, running to her.

"Yahiko," she sighed in relief. As he neared he noticed a harsh red mark on her cheek, which made him more alarmed.

He whirled around, searching the faces of all the other occupants of the restaurant. He spotted who were clearly the troublemakers, several gruff-looking men, their cheeks flushed with drunkenness.

Naruku darted to his side as he advanced on them.

"Heh…" A particularly large man grunted. He spit on the floor and scrutinized them. Yahiko and Naruku both were much less than threatening, even as Yahiko's eyes burned with fierce determination.

"Yahiko-chan!" Tae cried from where she was pressed against the wall.

"What's going on here?" Naruku asked again, her voice shrill.

Tae scrambled over her words to explain, but before she could get one coherent thought out, their opponent answered. "This little bitch was trying to throw us out," he snarled, motioning towards Tsubame, who's face became considerably paler.

The speaker soon regretted his words. Yahiko hurled himself at his opponent, shinai raised high. Startled, Naruku followed suit.

Onlookers watched in surprise as one short, brown-haired kid proceeded to take down six or seven stout scalawags, with help from an undersized girl.

For the most part, Naruku worked on the outskirts of the fight, not wanting to get in the way of Yahiko's temper and his opponent.

"If Tsubame-chan told you to leave, you should have _left_!" Naruku cried, clearly frustrated with the state of things.

Several minutes of scuffling and beatings, Yahiko and Naruku emerged, breathing roughly and back-to-back.

"That's all of them?"

"Yup," Naruku answered.

"Yahiko!" Tsubame cried, still very much overwhelmed. She rushed to her protector and flung her arms around his neck.

Naruku politely stepped away from the two of them, and turned her head to hide her chuckle.

Yahiko was positively red at Tsubame's particular actions, but he awkwardly patted the young waitress's back as she squeezed him.

Half smiling, Tae walked over to Naruku and handed her a bucket of tofu. "You dropped yours."

Naruku gladly accepted it.

"Honestly, we get so many ruffians around here, I'm not sure what we'd do with out y'all."

Naruku blushed and struck an offensive stance. "Hey, it's what we do best." She flashed a grin and made her way out the door.

The cool night air chilled her, but it felt nice against her skin, damp with sweat. She glanced down the road she had come, and then the one that led further into town. She closed her eyes and shrugged to herself.

"Kenshin won't get too worried," she assured herself. There had been a looming feeling in her stomach the whole night, like a shadow slowly passing over her. Even her adrenaline rush from the fight hadn't calmed her nerves. Again she shrugged and headed further into town.

The streets were quiet, but alive with light and faint sound of laughter. It was just like any evening, and soon everyone would be going back to their houses for a night of deep sleep and dreaming.

She nearly passed the sign when she reached it. It was crooked, and the dull wood blended into the darkness.

Shuesai, the black, peeling paint read. She stared up at the sign, illuminated by silver moonlight. Then she took a breath and pushed open the door.

Her sandals clapped onto the harsh wooden floor as she ambled to the front desk.

"Hello," The innkeeper croaked, not even looking up.

"H-hi," Naruku answered. She was inexplicably nervous, dancing on her toes in anxiety. "Is um…Enizu here?"

The innkeeper looked up and lowered her thick glasses. "No, he stepped out a while ago."

"Oh," Naruku fell silent. All nervous sweat had been washed away and was replaced with ice. "Are…are you sure?"

The innkeeper glared at her. "Yes. I'm sure," she answered, clipping her vowels.

Naruku knew it was her time to get out of there. "All right then. Goodnight." It felt so odd to turn and walk out of the dusty old inn virtually empty-handed. Not that she wasn't still carrying her bucket of tofu.

She sighed and walked back along the path, closing her eyes to calm herself. _He's just stepped out, is all, _she reminded herself. _Enizu's probably—at a meeting with his few trustworthy employees. _The lie was so blatant, it flashed bright orange in Naruku's mind.

She quickened her pace, and finally broke out into a run. Then she stopped. She was being stupid. She dragged her feet, walking at a much more sluggish pace. She passed the Akabeko again, and her eyes darted about warily.

Again she quickened her pace, and this time she kept running. She skidded around a bend and up the side of the riverbed. The tofu bin sloshed in her grip but she didn't care.

_He's in the garden_.

She kicked open the dojo gate and skidded inside. Without pausing to regain balance, she rushed up the porch, her eyes scanning desperately.

_He's gone to bed early_.

"Kenshin!" She hollered, trying to ward off the fear that was cracking her voice.

_He's taking a bath_.

"Kenshin I have the tofu!" Her voice was high-pitched and desperate. The fear was no longer ebbing; it had long since coated her mind.

_He's…he's…_

Naruku reached the drill hall and threw open the sliding door. Her voice died in her throat as she peered into the dark drill hall. The tofu bin clattered ominously to the ground.

-------

A/N: yup. That was pretty short, wasn't it? Compared to preceding chapters. Anyway, sadly I have not even begun the next chapter. But it should be pretty breezy to write.

You know, I am so close to one-hundred reviews, it's kind of scaring me. Really. I've never gotten to the triple-digits.

**Kie-san: **Well, he can't be _all _bad…right? At least you wouldn't have to yell at Sano. How ironic. Yeah, you really were not supposed to understand that one thought, but I'm _really_ glad you held on to it. It is definitely explained later. Okay, I'll keep that in mind…but I still don't like updating slowly!

**Liem: **Yeah, that was sort of a last-minute addition to include something I never had before, which was a clear view on their conflicting thoughts. Not about anything in particular, just the fact that they conflict. I don't know if that is true for Kenshin, his thinking, I mean, but it certainly seems so to me. Enizu does make a few good points, and he has reasons for doing so, doesn't he? Good, I'm glad, and I hoped you liked this chapter as well!

Okay, so now I'm _really_ going to read less fanfiction so I can fit in writing. At least I have a book to read now. Next sequel will be up by next Sunday at the _very_ latest! I promise!


	15. Ch14: Gutted Eyes

Disclaimer.

A/N: Eek! I'm really sorry it took two weeks to update! I'm usually very quick about it, wouldn't you say? I guess I'm always just a bit apprehensive to begin work on the climax of the whole story. Also, of course, I am simultaneously working on the fifth sequel to this (and balancing school stuff, of course.) Not to mention computer troubles. So…what can I say other than please forgive me? (I know most of you won't mind how quick the update is…but I still feel bad, so pretend that it really matters to you!)

Also, this chapter was planned to be finished Thursday, but my afternoon got completely eaten by Janet Fitch's _White Oleander_. At the time I was very angry with myself and felt completely wretched about it, but that book inspired me so much for this chapter (even though the two plots are pretty much in different galaxies) so I realize it was a good investment.

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 14

Eyes glowered at each other from across the room. Each man tense, ready at any second to jump into action. It was almost as if Enizu and Kenshin were fighting already, just without the motion.

Naruku was too late. It was clear from the way she was invisible to the two men. It was obvious from the unadulterated anger their gazes carried across the room. Mostly, Naruku knew it was true because she had collapsed on the spot, having no true strength to hold herself up. Something she had smacked away for so long had finally settled in her hair. It was this. Guilt. Dread. Wretchedness. Helplessness. It was knowing she had not caused this, and yet had done nothing to prevent it. It was this numbness, her mind clouded with too much emotion to make sense of it. It was the dead silence between the two men she trusted most, and the pounding drums inside her head.

And all the while, a frozen flame of animosity was smoldering between Kenshin and Enizu, manifesting itself only in their heated gazes.

The world was still. Not a breath was drawn, not a blink was made. It was silent, and motionless.

The world was still before it collapsed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was impossible to tell what had set them off, but one moment the two enemies were glowering at each other and the next, they were in motion, battle cries filling the air.

Enizu was first to attack. He unsheathed his sword as he dashed forward, the metal blade pointed menacingly at Kenshin. Kenshin's sakabatou was still tucked safely in his sheath. He concentrated to read Enizu's movements. It seemed impossible. The room was bursting with Enizu's violent, chaotic energy.

Kenshin finally focused in on Enizu's foot-work and noticed a slight change in it. He was attacking from the left. As soon as this entered his mind, Kenshin dodged, his movement only a flash of scattered light.

Before Enizu could so much as turn for another attack, Kenshin jumped up on a whim. He had done this same move before, with Saitou, and it had not ended well. However, whatever way you looked at it, Enizu and Saitou were complete opposites.

Enizu's next strike missed, and he was enraged. He swiped at the air, hoping to catch Kenshin. Enizu was not going to be able to do it that way.

"Damn you!" Enizu grunted.

Kenshin was already out of the striking zone. Enizu lunged at him again, hoping this time to make contact, but Kenshin continued to evade all oncoming attacks.

Enizu's ki was so wild and scrambled, Kenshin could not decipher his movements at all. And yet Enizu's incensed ki gripped at Kenshin's mind.

But he could not see ahead to Enizu's attack. It almost seemed that Enizu did not know any more than Kenshin where he would attack next. Each attack that Kenshin dodged clipped closer and closer to Kenshin's margins. Still the red-haired swordsman refused to draw his tool of trade.

Enizu, typically, saw this as a personal insult. "Do you not take me seriously?" This was said with the most hatred Kenshin had ever had inflicted on his ears.

Kenshin didn't say anything, letting his somber expression speak for itself.

Of course, this was not enough of a reaction for Enizu. In rage, he swung a well-plotted attack.

In a second the sakabatou was unsheathed and blocking the oncoming attack.

He had tried so hard, up until that moment, to stop this fight from happening. Kenshin was patient; he could have waited until Enizu tired out. But Enizu was not. He would not rest until a stroke was landed, and then not until Kenshin was dead.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku couldn't say she was surprised.

No, that was wrong. She was. She _was_ shocked. So shocked she couldn't move, could see nothing around her but the painful images of Kenshin and Enizu, their swords clashing, their feet stomping.

She knew it would happen. She had known, ever since she first found out Kenshin was the Battousai. Maybe even before that. But she had ignored it, turned her back again and again on the most obvious signs. She would not believe it. Even as she saw them fight right in front of her eyes she would not believe.

_My cowardice could cost them their lives…I came back here, after I knew. And I led Enizu back. And he knew. He knew who Kenshin was. How could he not? And I knew, too, and I said nothing. Did nothing. I couldn't do…anything. _She was frozen to the spot. _A better person would have solved it before it came to this…this hatred. _

Every breath was heavy with darkness, gasping to maintain the air that seemed fleeting, slipping from her lungs. Her emotions pushed at her throat, scratched at her ribs, desperate to fly away from her, leaving nothing. She knew if she opened her mouth a scream would escape her, and it would never stop. And she would be left with nothing.

The sound of metal on metal filled the room. Naruku concentrated to follow the fight, their quick movements. She didn't want to. She wanted to close her eyes, pretend it wasn't happening. But she concentrated anyway. It hurt her head, it hurt her eyes. The sounds hurt her ears. She focused. She concentrated so she would not have to think.

It was too hard. Tears gathering in the wells of her eyes, filling up and threatening to topple down, one-by-one, over each other and streaking along her face.

She watched them fight with the detachment of a god. It had nothing to do with her; she was far away. She felt the cold floor beneath her. She was in the fight. She was around it. She was the fight and she could pretend no longer.

Flashes of Enizu and Kenshin crossed her blurred view. It was obvious who was winning.

Naruku was sobbing; hard, cold sobs that racked her body, shook her shoulders. Loud sobs that no one heard. How could they hear her? They were so far away. So intent on each other, on their swords as the blades met, as they drew apart and clashed again. They couldn't see her. She was the shredded dream, invisible to them. They couldn't see the wreckage they caused.

Naruku wished she could go back. _Before…before I came back and found this. Before I led Enizu here. Before I was told who Kenshin was. Before Kenshin saved me on the streets. Before Kenshin. I wouldn't know Kenshin. I wish I didn't. Before I joined Enizu in Sendai. Before I left Kyoto. Before Enizu. Before I was born. I wouldn't be here. This wouldn't be happening. I betrayed them. All of them. He's here and I didn't say anything. I didn't. _There were no words. _What did I think was going to happen? I didn't, I didn't. I knew it would end like this. I did nothing._

Kenshin's sword strokes were quick and precise. He connected, again and again, too many times for it to be a fluke. No matter how Enizu blocked, Kenshin connected.

_He hated me, and that hurt. I wanted to make it better. _

Kenshin was too fast. Enizu had never seen with his own eyes the speed of Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi. His reverse-blade didn't daunt him in the least, and he kept hitting.

Every swing of the sakabatou fueled the embers of Enizu's rage. The quick decisiveness, the impermeable movements. The whistle when it sliced through the air cleanly. Enizu had never been more angry, so ready to kill. He needed to kill.

_I loved him. That hurt. _

A swing to the left and Kenshin dodged. Enizu's katana, gaining momentum, came at him from above. Gravity on his side. Kenshin was still too fast, and raised the sakabatou to meet Enizu's katana. In a swift movement, Kenshin flipped up and aimed down at Enizu, going into the Ryutsuisen, not a word on his lips. These movements were like breathing to him. He fought without pause, or thought.

_But he never…_

Kenshin's eyes were a steel blue. He could feel Enizu's weakness, the exhaustion and rage growing inside him at identical paces. Emotions and vows aside, Kenshin knew one thing. Your body always won. Enizu would be expended before he could accomplish what his anger drove him to do.

_…loved me._

And yet, Kenshin could not feel the deep stirring in himself, as life became less and less important to him. All that mattered was beating Enizu, now. Keeping her safe. His thoughts were on tactics, maneuvers. They were blank of emotion and yearning. He just needed to win, and his thoughts could come later.

Naruku saw this. She saw it as Enizu savagely whipped his katana around, and as Kenshin evaded his attacks. She saw the bricks in his eyes, filling his vision. He couldn't see anything more than his opponent.

She saw Enizu's rage, and knew that was what was filling Kenshin's eyes. She was the only one who could see the both of them, fighting with no floor beneath them. Couldn't they see? No. They could only see each other, the rage and adrenaline burning.

As the flame grew, they sped up. Faster and faster. It was becoming hard for Naruku to follow. Part of her was relieved.

Part of her wasn't. How could she let herself feel anything when she couldn't see what was going on? If Kenshin died, would she be happy? Never. If Enizu died, would she be sad? Sad to be out of that potential danger. No. Her blood froze inside her veins. She felt as though she were being compressed slowly, all thoughts and emotions dropped onto her. Squeezed and squeezed until there was no breath left in her body.

The fight became more heated, more intense. For once, there was no internal fight inside Kenshin. He was fighting, blocking and dodging and striking. He heard his name called, faintly. Barely. He pretended he hadn't heard it at all. The sounds of wind rushing past him, the loud ringing of their swords clashing blocked out all other sounds. Enizu had kicked up his speed slightly. Kenshin adjusted his footwork and exceeded Enizu's speed.

It was enough.

All at once, the flame took one shuddering breath and flickered out. The wind died down and movement ceased. Kenshin and Enizu broke apart.

In the silence, Kenshin could hear quiet clearly. Naruku's sobs, her whispered screams. Those words that dropped out of her mouth, falling on the floor to be trampled. Her eyes slammed shut, her body rocking back and forth as if she could do nothing to stop it. Maybe she couldn't.

Silence claimed her senses and roamed down her body, skating on the walls of her throat. Suddenly there was too much room. All of her emotions burst out of her, but she did not move to gather them again. The let them go, and realized they poured themselves back into her, clutching at the empty pit of her stomach, latching onto her heart as it pounded furiously in her chest. She wanted to suffer. Maybe.

There was too much room to think. Naruku wished they were still fighting. She loathed this silence, despised the uncertainty, the complete blankness of the air. Treacherous air.

Thoughts crammed themselves into her mind, screaming at her, throwing things inside her walls that her docile self could not bend down and scoop up.

She knew what she was. _Accomplice. _She never wanted that. It wasn't her choice. _Betrayal_. She had only wanted to know. _You helped him_. It wasn't her fault. She wanted to be loved.

_He never loved me._

Enizu was on the floor, eyes closed and breath shallow. Naruku could not see him.

_He only used me._

_Because I wanted to be loved._

Kenshin's attention snapped from Naruku to Enizu where he lay, exhausted and beaten on the floor. Kenshin had won. He had almost killed Enizu. But he had won. Enizu was alive still.

He turned from Enizu's fallen form to Naruku. He walked toward her, his mouth forming the words 'go get Megumi.'

He fell before he walked ten steps. Blood gushed from his back, the red liquid splattering almost artfully. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, his voice never escaping his lips. Instead blood gurgled out from his throat. It exploded out of his mouth as he gasped, the sound high and haunting. He heard a scream, shrill and piercing. The sword was pulled smoothly out of his back.

When Naruku saw Kenshin fall, she screamed. It took a moment to register that she had began. And now she would never stop. Her throat became dry and raspy. Raw. Her voice loud and deep. Like rocks smashing together. With the screaming, there were no thoughts. Just the long, unchanging sound of her voice as it cut through the dry air. And no one heard her.

Enizu stood over Kenshin as the latter kneeled and clutched his throat. The pain was immense. Having a sword through his back… a wound like that had never hurt him so much. He coughed and the blood stopped coming up.

Enizu, his sword slick with the blood that he wanted, sneered down at Kenshin. He stabbed into Kenshin's back again, in a different spot. Penetrating the soft flesh, watching the blood explode from the puncture.

"Now you know what it's like," Enizu growled. "To be thrown away." There was a sharp tug and the sword was lifted from it's wedged in position in Kenshin's back. More blood spurted out. "Taken advantage of." Another yank and the sword was free, dripping now, with Kenshin's red blood. "And stepped on." He sheathed his blade, flicking the blood off and enjoying the splatter of it on his face.

"I have endured all this. And now I will exact my revenge," He grinned, evil taking form, like smoke, in his eyes. "And I will not stop until I have it!"

The room was swirling around Naruku. Her screams had ceased, but her mind was clogged and dull. Unable to think. She was sweating and shivering. Rocking back and forth. Back.

She turned and puked, shuddering as the vomit left her body. She felt like she would just collapse. The hole in her stomach pulled her in and in until she caved in on herself. Tears leaked down her face. She didn't know where they came from. She didn't want to think. She didn't have to.

If all she did was cry, let the water run down her face…she wouldn't have to know why. She wanted to let go, drift off somewhere far away. Her knuckles were white and she wanted to release herself.

Kenshin's face brought her back. She saw the pain, the confusion in his eyes. The agony. He was suffering. A last group of tears toppled down her cheeks. _I could have stopped this suffering. I could have made sure his eyes never looked like that again. _Lost. Hooded and dark. _I didn't. I can't suffer._

She stared into his eyes until the pale violet became her whole existence. Then there was no more tears, no thought. Darkness rushed up in her face and she grabbed it, something to hold onto. She had let go of everything else.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Enizu—" Kenshin said through a handful of gasps. Blood rushed out of his wound. "Tell me what—please—why?"

A dark, cynical smile crossed Enizu's face. He wanted this. He wanted this question. It was his to answer. "I could have been a great soldier—greater than the _Battousai._ But they chose you instead. That was their mistake."

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak again, but only let out another gurgling gasp.

"You want to know why you are suffering? Why I am killing you, slowly? I'd like to know too. What they saw in you. You had nothing I couldn't match. They needed me, but they didn't see it. I wish they could see now, their great warrior at the mercy of me!

"I can see you want the whole story. I can tell you the whole thing, from start to finish, and only truth will come out. Not some fairytale I made up for darling Naruku. You will know every detail…Hmm?" He looked at Kenshin's gaze. He didn't see the suffering, the questioning, the pain in his eyes. He only saw his victory. "Yes. Naruku was a part of this. She knew all along. She charmed you, didn't she?"

Kenshin's eyes flickered with hurt. He knew what betrayal was.

"She made you think she cared for you. Loved you, even. Yes I saw. You believed it. You fell for it because Naruku was a sweet girl you had rescued. Let me tell you, there is only one person that Naruku loves. There is only one she is loyal to. You never saw her for what she really was. A tool for my revenge. Mine. Not yours. Perhaps, though, I should start from the beginning…"

-------

A/N: I don't know. I'm thinking it focused a little too much on Naruku's thoughts and the symbolism of their fight than the actual fighting part. I guess that would be because what I understand about sword fighting is only what I've seen and read on Rurouni Kenshin. Fight _scenes_ I can do just fine, but the actual tactics. Err…not so much. I try. (I hope all of you like seeing a good fight, because that's certainly what's to come.)

Wow you guys! A hundred reviews!!!! (Congrats to Liem for being lucky 100!)

**Liem: **Next chapter of _Buried Path_ is coming along. I got a lot of inspiration for that fic, too. Ohh, I saw that movie on November 8th, I think it was. A bit too early for the season, but I loved the movie! I am always hoping that Naruku's thoughts can be perceived as realistic and well developed. I'm more fond of showing off her weaknesses in these next few chapters. Not so much the heroic Sue now, huh?

**Kie-san: **Sorry! This was a cliffhanger too, I guess (but not as terrible, ne?) I was worried maybe people would think she's over-reacting in _this_ chapter, but I hope they can understand what sort of stress this is to her mind. Lol, the tofu, sadly, passed on in the hospital room. We all know it's in a better place. XD Ooh, let me explain something quick about the Akabeko scene: the actual fighting off thugs thing _was_ pointless and stand-alone…but the event was _very_ important. She lost ten minutes at the Akabeko fighting those guys off with Yahiko. If she hadn't she would have made it to Enizu's inn on time. After all, the lady said he had "just stepped out" so Naruku could have intercepted him. Of course, Naruku doesn't know this.

**Shadowaoi: **Aww…well I hope you can get a lot of studying done! Lol…I'm the same way, I'm like, oooh, I'll just read this fic, and then I'll get to work on mine! That's fine, I love hearing from you!

Thanks you guys for your incredibly supportive reviews! Next chapter: Enizu's history. Don't believe it's boring. It's not. It's _sooo_ not. ::grins::


	16. Ch15: Ultimate Revenge

Disclaimer

A/N: Pretty good updating skills, ne? As we're entering Winter, I'm getting sort of a break on the homework front (my finals aren't until after break…right _now_ I'm happy about it, but I doubt I will be later.) I'm getting into the Holiday spirit too! ::puts on Santa hat and holds up hand-painted menorah:: Even though I suppose you could consider my family atheist. Is there a reason Michelle Branch's _Spirit Room_ reminds me of Christmas?

Anyway, this chapter, predictably, is about Enizu's past and why he needs anger management…I mean, why he wants to kill Kenshin. That's the one. In any case, I'm not sure whether or not this would pique your interest, but I kind of figured it was pretty important to the story. ::grins::

I hope you find it interesting…and I know the dialogue is a little phony at some parts, but I had to get my point across pretty snappy in this chapter.

Tanoshimu!

------

Chapter 15

Enizu stood with his sword in front of him. Rain poured down around him, but he was too focused on his sword and his task to care. The pounding droplets obscured his vision, but he could feel his target.

In one quick slash, the rope-bound log was hacked, albeit unevenly, in two. He glanced discreetly around, wondering if the Choshu warriors had seen that. They had been coming around to where he and the other hired thugs trained, hoping to recruit some one who showed promise.

Enizu knew he had what it took. He had taken lives before, and rather than feel remorse he took delight in the spray of blood. He was strong and kept to himself. He was tired of being a hit man. He was exactly what they wanted in an assassin.

Much to his dismay, the Choshu warriors weren't even glancing in his direction. Up on the hill Enizu could see them. He shifted his position so he was looking exactly where they were looking.

That red-haired, scrawny-looking kid held their attention. He must have been nearly four years younger than Enizu, and looked as though the wind and rain could blow him right over.

What were they looking at?

Enizu soon got his answer as the child took one look at his target and cleanly sliced the wood in half. Enizu with enraged. He sheathed his sword and stalked off, his blood boiling.

He kicked a particularly tall tree, its branches sopping wet with water. He screamed but the raindrops swallowed the sound of his voice. He heard varied footsteps coming near, so he quickly ducked behind the tree. The Choshu warriors, accompanied by the keeper of Enizu's thug syndicate, gather around under the tree's branches. It was then Enizu noticed the runt among them.

"Well Kenshin," a swordsman—Enizu couldn't tell which—said, his tone almost friendly. "It seems you are very skilled in the art of swordsmanship."

The boy—Kenshin—remained completely silent.

"Though you are only a child—"

"I'm thirteen," Kenshin broke in, his voice in between pitches.

"Despite your young age, Katsura-san would greatly like to have you among his soldiers. Specifically as an assassin."

Kenshin surveyed the man slowly with his eyes. "If that is what Katsura-sama wishes."

A softer male voice spoke up. It was Katsura Kogoro himself. "I want you to be my sword. Come to the designated area tomorrow evening for your first assignment. Uno-san will care for you until then."

The older swordsman strode off, and young Kenshin strayed from the tree as well.

Enizu didn't trust himself to move, his fury was so great. _That good-for-nothing bastard! He chose that runt of me? How could that beggar possibly begin to fill the role of Katsura-sama's role? Damn him… the Ishinshishi will meet their end from Kogoro's mistake. My father would be shamed to see me rejected. Kogoro will pay for disgracing me. He will pay. And so will that bastard Kenshin…I will not be made a fool of! First the Ishinshishi will fall…then the rest. _

Enizu sneered inwardly and walked away.

**Three years later**

A new moon. The stars hid themselves behind a layer of smog and clouds. It was a perfect night. Enizu grinned wickedly as he crept about. He was in a rightful place for him, a hitokiri for a clan supporting the Shogunate and Shinsengumi. He took pride in that. Even if the most elite clan had refused him, he could still feel the spray of blood. It didn't matter which side won, now. Enizu knew what _he_ wanted, and he had always worked for himself.

He wanted Kenshin and the rest of his enemies dead.

His face turned bitter at the thought of Kenshin. He was famous now, oh yes, everyone knew the name of the great _Hitokiri Battousai. _He spat down. It could have been _his_ name everyone knew…but tonight none of that mattered.

All that mattered was that Battousai, Himura Kenshin, would meet his end.

At the end of a long alleyway stood a dark silhouette. Enizu crept closer. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the figure step out of the shadows. It wasn't Battousai, it was his very own clan leader.

"What are you doing here, Enizu?" Waotaka demanded in his raspy voice.

Enizu had no answer. This had not been his assignment, but he had figured if he killed the man whose job it was…he could get it to himself. The death of Battousai for his own name.

"You are never to set foot here again, do I make myself clear?" Waotaka boomed.

Enizu spun around in disgust. It had been a fluke, and Battousai was out of his grasp once again.

**A few months later**

Enizu approached the Choshu from a cautious angle. He could only speak to Katsura's subordinate, and he advanced in the light of day.

"Sir," Enizu whispered into the Choshu fighter's ear. He had to be picky with his words. "I am the man that had been requested from Hokkaido. I was sent to fight in Kyoto as Katsura's personal…assassin."

"Requested?" The Choshu put on a blank face. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

Enizu cringed. His bluff had not gone over. Even worse, he was now trying to gain the position as Kenshin's successor. He hated the thought of being a little boy's follow-up, but if he proved to be more successful that the red-haired assassin, it was his name they would remember always.

"You can't possibly believe Shishio Makoto won't turn on you the first chance he gets. All that man has is blood lust and a need for glory," Enizu hissed.

The Choshu fighter twitched involuntarily. "That is not for you to say."

"You'll fall into the trap of mistrust again," Enizu replied evenly.

The soldier was very angry now. "If I ever see you within six miles of this town, I will personally kill you. Do not meddle in Katsura-sama's affairs. That is not your right." With a swish of his cloak, he was gone, leaving Enizu to his own bitterness and rage.

**Weeks later**

_Battousai…the Ishinshishi…Kogoro…_Enizu ticked them off methodically. _And now Shishio Makoto. They will all pay. _

He didn't need the Choshu and their idealisms. Even if he had trained all his life to join them and honor his father, he didn't need them at all. _But soon they'll realize they needed me_. He only had to wait. Enizu worked for himself. Only himself.

_Battousai is the one piece I cannot figure out. I need to make him suffer. Feel the torment I have felt from his very existence!_

_Shishio is almost as bad as him. Almost. He is ruthless, so I will get straight to the point and kill him. _But at the moment, the one who itched at his brain most was Katsura Kogoro. _I will exact my revenge on him first. It is his fault I was disgraced. He should have chosen me. He was my father's friend…why didn't he see me!? I will find him. I will kill him._

Slowly, he would get his revenge.

At the moment, though, Enizu needed some information. And information was best gotten in _underground highways._ And Enizu happened to know just about the most powerful person underground.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Onii-san," Enizu spoke, stepping into the dim, stuffy office.

A thick black leather chair spun around. "It's been a while, Enizu."

Enizu narrowed his eyes. This was a man he despised, but needed. "I want only two things."

"Please. Tell me," his older brother drawled. He set down a glass of red, bubbly liquid. "It's wine. A western drink."

Enizu ignored that. His brother had always been fond of western-style things. He supposed it was because the western countries were famed as being rich and powerful. And those were two things Enizu's brother liked best.

"I need money. And information," Enizu stated flatly.

"I can't say I've never heard those words before," he acknowledged. "I suppose I can't give it to you for free. How about a trade? You tell me what you've been up to the last…five years? I know you didn't get that job you wanted. I don't see why you strove for it. Otou-san is dead. I'd rather have money," he gestured around at the room where Enizu's eyes followed from pile to pile of scattered paper bills. "Rather than try and follow his footsteps."

Enizu sneered. "To each his own, brother. You love money, I love killing."

"And as for your whereabouts the last few years?"

"You haven't been keeping tabs on me?" Enizu countered.

"Oh, I check up on you every now and then," he chuckled. "But I'd just love to hear it from your own mouth."

"My job was stolen by a scrawny little _brat_ who ended up becoming one of the most famous hitokiri," Enizu's fists clenched with the notion. "I tried to re-join the Ishinshishi. Shishio Makoto was in my way."

"Shishio? He's quite well-known around these parts," his brother said breezily.

He meant underground, Enizu surmised. "Can I have my information?"

His brother inclined his head and gestured for him to proceed.

"Katsura-san. Where is he? The Ishinshishi won't let me get a trace on him."

"That's no surprise. I imagine they've been very cautious since Ikedaya," he leafed through a few folders and stacks of paper. His eyebrows rose. "Deceased, or so I'm told."

Enizu slammed his fist on the wooden desk. "Dammit!"

"It seems he left behind a son! Younger than myself…and a granddaughter."

Enizu looked up, a malicious glint in his eyes. "I'll take it." He snatched up the paper and tucked it quickly into his cloak.

"And the money?" his brother inquired.

Enizu gave a grim smile. "I can't live off nothing."

He handed Enizu a stack of paper notes. "A pleasure doing business with you, brother."

"So long, Kanryuu."

**One month later**

Enizu looked down at his hands, dripping with red blood, and smiled. He had done it. He had killed Katsura's son. He had expected him to fight him off. What he hadn't expected was for Katsura's son to take a blunt sword and try to take him down with it.

Kogoro Katsura's son was a pacifist. Imagine.

Enizu looked around the one-room house, not quite satisfied. His hunger was insatiable. He needed something, a material possession to have in memory of his first triumph. He needed a souvenir.

His eyes swept from one edge of the room to the other.

Perhaps if she hadn't inhaled at that very moment, Enizu would have never seen her. Perhaps she would have remained crouching there until the police found her father's bloody body and took her away. Perhaps she never would have had to seen the face of the man who had murdered her father.

But she did. She took in breath, and he heard her. He saw her shadow, a dark shape he had ignored just prior. There she was, not even six and crouching behind a table, her innocent eyes unable to see the murderer in front of her. All she saw was a man.

Enizu suppressed an insidious grin as he knelt down to her height. "I'm so sorry about your father."

The girl didn't move and her child's eyes didn't link the blood on Enizu's hands to the murder of her father. A coincidence; not even that. It was not worth noting. "You can stay with me, and I'll make sure those…" A sly glint accompanied his blue eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke gently to the girl. "I'll make sure you are safe from the Battousai, and he won't harm you like he killed your father."

The girl stared at him solemnly, her green eyes standing out from her pail skin and frail face. Without warning, she flew past Enizu and tore around the room, kicking open cabinets and disheveling papers. Enizu watched in silence as she popped open a wooden floorboard and fisted up a crumpled piece of paper. With this paper in hand, she ran outside to where the stars glared down at them. Enizu followed her. He placed both of his hands on her small one and tried to wrench the paper from her grip. The blood that coated his hands was smeared onto the little girl, but she glared at him fiercely. Their struggle lasted a while, even after Enizu had successfully twisted the paper from her grasp the little girl sank her pearly teeth into his hand. He bit back an outburst of pain and smoothed out the paper to read. What he saw did not please him.

_"If anything should happen to me, my daughter, Kokorei Naruku, is to stay with a man named Shinomori…"_ The personal name of this man was smeared by blood. There was more writing on the paper, probably describing where most of this man's possessions were to go, but Enizu could care less about the rest.

_How am I supposed to have this souvenir if the little brat is entrusted to someone else? _He wondered furiously. _Why couldn't she be just an orphan? Goddamn these people for building a whole chain-work of safety for their goddamn kids!_

He bunched the paper into a ball and was about to throw it into the night, when he remembered something. _Kokorei Naruku? Not Katsura? _Was it possible Enizu had killed the wrong man…taken the wrong daughter?

He shook his head and jammed the final words of Kokorei Hisashi into his coat pocket.

He had to see Kanryuu again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Back so soon, Enizu? I didn't know our family ties were so important to you," Kanryuu drawled as Enizu stepped into his office.

Enizu snarled. "Cut the crap, Kanryuu," he replied gruffly. "Were you lying to me?"

Kanryuu chuckled. "Oh, but that depends."

"On what?" Enizu couldn't help but say.

"What you think I'm lying about," Kanryuu went on.

Enizu took in a sharp breath. "Did you give me the real address of Katsura-san's family?"

"Why? Did you find no one there? I was expecting them to have gone into hiding, yes. Too many people are looking for Katsura, even _I_ can't track him down. If he's even alive," Kanryuu responded smoothly. "But if you must know, little brother, I gave you the truest information you could possibly have."

Enizu's nostrils flared. "Oh, they were there all right, Kanryuu. Except it was a family called 'Kokorei.' Not Katsura."

Kanryuu tugged a packet of paper out from a fat stack. He flipped through it. "Well, were you really expecting them to be going by their real names? As if they weren't in enough danger. I happen to know that Katsura Hisashi changed his name to _Kokorei_ some time after Kogoro began leading the Choshu warriors. Think about it. This peace-loving fool stuck with the last name of the most prominent person in this war? I have no doubts that he changed his name."

Enizu flexed his fingers and started pacing. So he _had_ killed the right man. Now to make Naruku his.

"What about Shinomori?" he asked suddenly.

Kanryuu tipped his glasses down. "Excuse me?"

Enizu bit a knuckle. "Do you know _anyone _with the name Shinomori?" he exploded.

Kanryuu raised an eyebrow. "No need to be violent." He riffled through a file.

From outside the office, a small voice peeped, "Eni-chan! Can we go home now?" A small figure shuffled into the doorway, her head lowered so her vibrant red bangs hung in front of her eyes. "Are you done yet Eni-chan?"

Enizu tried to hide a growl of frustration. "Nearly."

She raised her head and a smile broke out on her face. "Am I going to go live with Shim—Shoni-Shiori?"

"We'll see," he answered testily.

"And who might that be?" Kanryuu inquired in an amused voice, eyeing Naruku.

"No one. A prize," Enizu muttered.

"Shinomori is dead," Kanryuu said in reply.

Enizu glanced up, an expression dangerously close to hope in his eyes.

"But he has a son who is, as much as it may irritate you, of age. Shinomori Aoshi. He heads the Oniwaban, a group of spies whom, as I'm sure you know, have just suffered a great injustice," Kanryuu gestured at Naruku. "He'd be considered her legal guardian."

Enizu barely choked down a screamed obscenity. He eyes Naruku. "Fine. I'll take her there. I wouldn't want to be convicted before I even have a chance to kill Shishio Makoto. That wouldn't do."

Kanryuu wordlessly passed Enziu the papers regarding Aoshi's address and information. He sat back in his chair and watched Enizu shoo Naruku out the door. The latter was giggling for some unknown reason as they exited.

"Oh, and ototo?" Kanryuu called lightly. "Do be grateful to me. And have fun."

Enizu shut the door in response.

**Five years later**

_Finally._ Aoshi was out of the picture. Kanryuu had infiltrated the Aoiya at some point in the last few years and slowly began gaining power over the residents. Most resisted him, but Enizu had a trick up his sleeve and had blackmailed Aoshi and his most elite spies to leave the Aoiya and work for his brother Kanryuu.

Naruku was left to Enizu. Or, so he thought.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What do you mean, 'leave without her?'" Enizu bellowed at the old man. Okina glowered at him.

"What made you think you could get your hands on such an innocent child?" Okina was resolute. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind, and anything else would be kidnapping. Her legal guardian left Naruku in _my_ care. His wishes will be respected, and Naruku will not go to you. Ever."

Enizu glowered from across the room. "I _will_ have her," he snarled.

"You had better take that threat back."

"She _will _be mine."

"Leave," Okina said sternly.

Enizu obeyed and left for Tokyo the next day.

**One and a half years later**

Enizu was true to his word. He had Naruku at last. They, as well as Kanryuu, his private army and, Enizu recalled with relish, the _Oniwbanshuu_. Enizu at last had his one souvernir. He only needed three more.

The war had ended, and the Ishinshishi had been abandoned—not the gruesome end Enizu had hoped for, but his attentions were focused on his two enemies. Himura Kenshin and Shishio Makoto. Most of the rest of the Ishinshishi had gotten jobs high up in the government. Some of them, though, had come to Kanryuu's opium ring. That had been Enizu's souvenir from the Choshu, who had caused so many of his past problems.

But no longer. It was only the two men who had taken Enizu's place in the Ishinshishi that were left. His revenge on Kenshin became an obsession. No matter how he tried, though, he could not track down the Battousai. As he searched for his enemy, Enizu dwelled on how to make him suffer.

Really suffer.

**Nearly six years later**

Enizu paced angrily. He had blown off most of his more violent steam earlier in the day, as the shattered paperweights could attest to. He had tracked down Shishio. He knew if he waited, Shishio would eventually reveal himself to Enizu. Men like him could not just hide away in the government after the war.

Not after what they did to him. Shishio wasn't satisfied, and he had begun building a resistance against the Meiji. All that waiting had paid off for Enizu.

But he had waited too long. Shishio was dead—by the hands of none other than Himura Battousai. Enizu was infuriated. In addition to this stunt pulled by his mortal enemy, Kanryuu had recently been imprisoned. By Kenshin.

At least he had the satisfaction of knowing those Oniwabanshuu were dead.

"Enizu-san?" A soft voice filled the harshly lit room. "I brought you tea. Omaeko-san it will help you with your stress and—"

Enizu smiled. He had another satisfaction as well.

"Thank you, Naruku," he told his young lover. "You are very considerate. Especially at this tense point."

The girl, at the budding age of nineteen, stepped prudently into the room. She observed the wreckage around her but said nothing as she set down the tray of tea. "Is there anything else you would like?"

There were a lot of things. "It's fine. I'll see you at dinner."

Naruku tried to hide how quick her feet stepped out of that room. Enizu ignored it. He fancied himself quite intimidating when angry. It was only right that the girl should feel threatened.

"Hm…Naruku?" he called languidly.

She was halfway down the hall. "Yes?" She turned sweetly.

"Meet me at the gates tomorrow. Right after the sun rises."

She gave a shaking smile. "Of course Enizu-san."

Oh yes. Battousai was soon to pay for everything he had done. He would be tricked, deceived and betrayed. He would suffer and die. It was only a matter of time before Enizu obtained the ultimate revenge.

-------

A/N: Hmm…does anyone else want to rip his eyes out? By all means, raise your hand! And, you guys, I might have to cry if you think that I don't know that Kenshin didn't kill Shishio. Seriously. The fact is, Enizu knows Shishio died while fighting Kenshin. He doesn't care about the details.

I love your guys' reviews. So serious. I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest author around, because your guys' comments rock.

**Kie-san: **I think you need to realize how happy your review made me. I was reading it down stairs and I jumped out of the chair, tripped over the cat and dashed up stairs (while slamming into banisters) just so I could go write another chapter. Really, very inspiring. I'm glad you thought last chapter was so good. (I told you it took a while to start it.) Haha, I can guess you'll be signing up for ripping out Enizu's eyeballs. Your anger fills me with warm fluffies. ::grins:: I'm glad you're really starting to understand Naruku's character, because characterization is just about my favorite part of writing. As for what she ends up doing…You'll just have to see. Hopefully some of this chapter gave you a few insights, but whatever. Wow, you are really perceptive! I only mentioned that in her thoughts once, and you caught on like…something that catches on real fast. I hope the waiting has been worthwhile for this chapter!

**Liem: **You know, I've been starting to feel self-conscious about my dialogue recently, so I really appreciate the praise. 'Creepy' seems to be a common adjective for this chapter's reviews. I tried to sort of downplay Kenshin's betrayal, while still making it known that it _did_ hurt. I dunno, it seemed a little too cliché, or something, to make him too outwardly upset about it. I'm really glad to hear the focus of last chapter was appreciated by everyone! In this chapter, I think, you can also see how Naruku wasn't exactly loved by Enizu, but up until she met Kenshin she deluded herself into thinking she was. Kenshin ruins everything for Enizu, doesn't he? Well, I'm glad you've started getting intrigued by Enizu…probably you know why. ::smile::

**DarkRose89: **It doesn't matter if you've read the original or not. That way, the story will be new to you, if you decide to read the rest.

Thanks for your continual support. It's much appreciated. I think I'm getting a handle on the whole balancing-two-fics thing. God, I'm so pathetic. Lots of people are writing three or _more_ fanfictions and I'm like…umm…two…that's gonna be difficult. Anyway, as long as I don't get a bad case of writer's block for _Buried Path_, everything should be fine. Knock on wood.


	17. Ch16: Her Choice

A/N: Hey guys! I'm still doing pretty well with my updates, wouldn't you say? Well, break hasn't begun yet, so I figured I'd update normally before seeing what happens then. I have to go take a shower in a second because I have a concert to go to…and then my brother comes home so it's a busy night for Usashi-chan.

For some reason, last chapter got a lot of response. Not sure why, but I love it!

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 16

"So you see," Enizu said, his words dexterously cool. "There should be no misconception between us. I want you dead."

Kenshin didn't reply, but used his sakabatou as leverage as he shakily got to his feet. Enizu's interlude had provided him with barely enough time to rest up and fight at full speed again, if he had to. The wound Enizu gave him would render an ordinary person immobile, but it was not enough to keep Kenshin from his limits.

Kenshin knew he needed to choose the next attack carefully. Enizu had that smirk on his face that Kenshin knew too well—he assumed he was on top now that Kenshin was down and Enizu could keep him this way. Any other person would have surveyed the fight and come to the same conclusion, but not Kenshin. Kenshin saw everything out of experienced eyes.

He _had_ to connect with this next attack.

With a flick of his sword Kenshin nimbly jumped back and landed in a crouching position. He straightened up and assumed a defensive stance, well guarded and able to move agilely. He would be ready for nearly any type of attack, from any direction.

"You are just like that fool, Kokorei Hisashi," he spat. His eyes glittered with apprehension. "You'd rather defend than attack at this point? Very well, if you wish to die." He got into a wholly offensive stance.

Kenshin's eyes shined for a split second, and it was gone. Enizu wasn't careful enough.

"If you won't attack first, I will," Enizu said. "I won't make you wait long."

Kenshin scrutinized Enizu's stance. He meant to charge, use all his brute force. He was stronger, in that sense, than Kenshin. The red-haired swordsman calculated carefully. Yes. If he attacked first, he could get his hit in. He shifted his position ever so subtly, even Enizu didn't notice. From this slightly altered defensive stance, Kenshin could get a good running start.

Without another word, Enizu was charging, rage in his eyes as he came closer. Kenshin waited another half a second before charging forward as well. Right before the two of them met in battle, Kenshin slid on his heel, coming around the left side of Enizu for a hit. To his surprise, the metal of their blades met and Kenshin was forced to devise a new tactic. With the force of his charge, Enizu pushed Kenshin's sword back, forcing Kenshin away from himself.

Kenshin did not let the surprise of Enizu's actions get in the way. His eyes narrowed and darkened in color, a steely blue in place of light violet. He pushed right back at Enizu, coming in faster and faster, forcing his opponent backward. He did not regard the smile on Enizu's face where there should have been fear.

A quick wind past Kenshin's ear told him Enizu had swung in a different direction. The sakabatou was there only just in time. Their battle became a flurry of swords and flashes of metal, each stroke indistinguishable from the next. The clanging as their swords collided filled the room, each turning up their power in turn, stepping quicker and quicker.

With Naruku unconscious and each of their motives in place, there was only they and their swords. Nothing to stop this insatiable battle.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku woke to the sounds of battle. She did not open her eyes, the sounds that swirled around her told her everything. Everything she needed to know, and nothing she wanted to.

If she kept her eyes closed, she would not see the anger in their faces and the rage between their blades. If she opened her eyes it would all be real, not a slight chance of it being a dream or all a mistake.

He mistake. Coming there had been a mistake.

There was no way to block out the ring of clashing swords. Even with her eyes closed, Naruku knew what was happening. And she wanted it to stop.

Nothing was holding back their fight anymore, and Naruku discovered this when she finally resigned and let her eyes open. She didn't like what she saw anymore than she thought she would. But this is what Enizu had wanted all along.

The sounds of their battle were real, the smell of blood was real and the image of the two men she held above all else was real. She had tried to keep it up, and it had worked for weeks. Tried to hold them high above the tumultuous water. She should have known it would never work. And now all of her friends, the people she cherished, would hate her. Because it was her fault, and she had known, and she had done nothing to change it. She didn't blame them. Naruku hated herself too.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

There was no time for either of them to recover from each round of attacks. There were no pauses in between; there was no faltering within any of their movements. Blows kept coming and coming and there was no time for thought, only reflex. That was exactly what was going to end the battle. One of them would have to burn out. There was no alternative.

And it wasn't as if their blows weren't connecting. Kenshin had gotten in many valid hits and had his fair share of wounds as well. All blows missed the vital areas, so shallow cuts and bruises were the extent of either man's injuries. The minor wounds reduced Kenshin's speed as they built up, and Kenshin knew the harm he was inflicting was doing the same to Enizu. Each hit detracted some of their strength.

A blow flew past him, too close for comfort. The blade clipped a few of Kenshin's fire-red hair. He was in trouble.

Enizu's katana doubled back and hit Kenshin squarely in the shoulder. He staggered and clutched the wound, but the fight did not cease. Neither relented. Enizu believed Kenshin to be the cause of all his problems, while Kenshin could not satisfy the anger he had for Enizu in endangering his friends and using Naruku for his own selfishness. Anger was a flame that was lit from underneath them, neither able to douse it. Neither wanting to. The flames grew hotter and hotter until they rose up and burned both Kenshin and Enizu in the face.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku knew they were falling. She was probably the only one of them who noticed. The darkness around them came clearer and she knew they would never hit the bottom. The trap had fallen through. Not anyone's plan, not Enizu's master scheme for revenge.

No. It was the fire pit of hatred, a trap they could never get themselves out of.

_Enizu used me. I don't think I ever quite understood that. I understand it now._

_"I'm pleased to meet you Himura-san."_

Naruku flinched. _I never told him Kenshin's name. And when he said it… "Himura-san...Himura" _Enizu's voice resonated through her mind. _I knew that Enizu saw who Kenshin was. He manipulated me into actually introducing them. _He had put her in a position where it was either leave all of her friends or show Enizu what he wanted to see. Kenshin. The Battousai. _And I showed him, because I was too weak to do anything about it. _

_And now…I can't do anything. The man I once loved and…the man I might grow to love will kill each other before I can say anything. If only I was strong like…Kaoru, or Megumi-san. Sano…_

_He knew Enizu was after something. How? He has good instincts. I can't believe I ever let Enizu get close to these people I love. How did I think I could be happy?_

_…we could be happy?_

_But I was. I was so happy in thinking nothing would happen. In thinking we were all happy. _

_We weren't. I should never have even _come_ here at all! _But in some way, Naruku knew that wasn't true. She did not regret finding her way to the Kamiya dojo. She had been happy, truly happy. So where did it all go wrong? How had it come to this? Was there anything she could have done to change her fate? _What is there, really, to regret?_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was a couple seconds before Kenshin realized how much slower his movements were becoming. He tried to kick it up, to go faster, but Enizu always seemed a step ahead of him. If Kenshin could step out of the fight for one moment, he knew he could regain strength and beat Enizu. But Kenshin didn't have that moment. There was no way to get that moment. He only had the present time, and he would have to make do, even if it wasn't enough. He had gotten himself out of situations many times before.

Only…

Each stroke, it didn't matter if it was his or Enizu's, weighed him down like bricks sewn into the hem of his gi. Each movement made him more and more sluggish until all he wanted was to lie down…

He snapped around to avoid a particularly dangerous blow. He had been taking too many hits. What was wrong? Why was it so hard to fight Enizu when he was winning just moments before?

He didn't have an answer for himself, and at that moment, it wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was the sword in his hands.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Who sent you? Who are you working for…I should have asked myself those questions. I was sent. I was working the whole time I was here. I was working to betray them. All of them. Please, Kenshin…_

_He would abandon me? …no. But he would use me._

_I'm not trying to buy your guys' trust or anything…but I did, didn't I? I bought it with smiles and laughter and words filled with honey. Words that were taught to me. I never knew anything, did I? Why did I even bother?_

_Kenshin won't get hurt on account of me…I promised myself. I promise. Was I always this bad at keeping promises? I can't believe I did that to them…_

_The damage is done…it will last my whole life. It will last as long as I know that Kenshin and Enizu fought…and I helped it. _

She looked up at the fight and nearly gasped. She could see through her own eyes that Kenshin was falling back. He was getting weaker. A clear path formed in her mind.

_Let them live to see tomorrow. _

Enizu's sword caught Kenshin in the ribs. Rage burst from him, and Enizu met it with his own. They were soon in a frenzy, momentum carrying their swords faster than they themselves could move. Neither of them stopped. Neither _could_ stop. They swords clashed faster and faster until all that was heard was an earsplitting hum. The buzzing of impending death.

For who?

Naruku could scarcely tell.

_Let them live. Please let them live. _

They were in a panic. No way to slow down, to stop. They had to hold on, to keep up. Keep up with their swords, with each other. They had to keep up with life as it so easily faded away, slipping from their fingers as metal and blood replaced it.

_Let them live. I can't stand to see them die—let them live!_

The panic inside of her ribs rose to such an intensity Naruku had never felt before. She felt them breaking, the cracks making themselves known as they slid along fragile glass, cutting it down the center. They would shatter soon.

_Let them live! Kami—! Let them live, please. _

And all at once, Kenshin let go. He had not meant to, it hadn't been conscious in any way. It had just been too much force, too much pressure—how could he have held on any longer?

In one second flat, Kenshin was sent flying across the room by the force of his own blade. His momentum was so strong that the wall he hit sent him back to the center of the room, as if he had bounced off. He landed face down on the ground, a dull ache somewhere near his lungs. His head was dizzy, so black that he could not feel the pain there.

Enizu andvanced slowly, a grin seeping onto his face. Anger, triumph, revenge and arrogance mixed in the cauldrons of his blue eyes. He almost could not believe it—his chance, finally, had come. Kenshin lay, half-unconscious, just a meter away, and Enizu had all the means to make him suffer. To kill him. There was little else in the world that was as sweet as that.

His revenge was almost complete. Right before his sword plunged into Battousai's chest, he needed a souvenir. A trophy, something to hold onto, to remind him of his great victory, a feat that he would be the first and last to accomplish.

His eyes scanned the room. The person he needed…his eyes fell on Naruku, huddled there, her eyes gaunt and wide.

Enizu's grin grew wider. She was _such _a souvenir…

_Let him live—let him be alive—he can't die! KAMI LET HIM LIVE!!!_ Her mind screamed frantically, but not an inch of her moved.

"No one will ever know this joy but me," Enizu said, voice dripping with malice. He relished his words. "I will get to see you suffer one last time before you die. Naruku."

It was a moment before Naruku registered the voice. Then another for her to realize he was calling her over. She didn't believe she could move, but somehow she found her legs supporting her and taking a few trembling steps toward the center of the room. _He…he has to be…he _can't_ die!!!_

As she came closer, she shook harder until she could barely stand. She took a few breaths and stood off to the side of Enizu, two meters off of Kenshin's place of death.

_Let him live. Please. Let him…_

Grinning wickedly, Enizu raised his sword above Kenshin's shuddering form. Enizu's eyes said everything he didn't need to. _This is the moment we've always waited for koishii…_

Naruku took in breath as she watched Enizu's sword sway slightly in the air.

_Maybe it's the moment _you've _always waited for._

_Kami, let Kenshin live. He can't die!!! Not…now. _

_Don't die, Kenshin…you don't understand…you can't die, you can't die!!!_

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Naruku didn't realize what she was doing, or the words that emerged from her mouth, this time too strong to be trampled. Enizu's sword plunged down and in a flash she was next to Kenshin, pulling his half-conscious figure close to her as she rolled away from the fatal attack.

Instead the sword plunged through her arm where it connected to her shoulder blade. She didn't hear her own scream of agony, or take any note of the pain she felt. All she could see was the frayed fabric of Kenshin's gi against her face. The blood she had smelled for so long before was gone, replaced with the stark fragrance of sandalwood and soap. Her only feeling was her hair, free from its tie, cascading down to her thighs, and Kenshin's own fire red locks brushing against her collar.

"_Kenshin_…" she breathed, closing her eyes and letting tears fall. Kenshin was safe. Alive. She held him, so alive and warm, and felt as if she would never let go.

Enizu's screaming never reached her as she reveled in Kenshin's safety, her conscious in a flat state of serenity.

-------

A/N: So I guess this chapter was a bit shorter than most, but not by too much. I think it's about five pages (most are about six or seven).

**Liem: **I was looking at that part and I'm like, hmmm…a lot of this does not make sense. So I cleared some stuff up to have it be more legitimate. The age thing still bothers me because I'm awfully sure Katsura was a bit young to have a grandchild, but I suppose _he_ was young when he had Hisashi…and I decided Hisashi wasn't even sixteen when he married a widow who was around eighteen (Naruku was conceived pretty soon after that.) Soo…I'll just have to live with that little mistake. Err…yeah, I suppose I didn't make it obvious enough, but it's supposed to be that when Naruku got older, Enizu got a different sort of interest in her. I'm glad that Enizu's character is so successful! Or rather, not, but you know what I mean!

**Amida-chan: **Your welcome, and I'm glad you got better…glad that you really do like this fanfiction.

**Kie-san: **Lol. I thought that might get a shock out of a few people. Your anger is like a warm fire on a snowy day…hypothetically, since it never snows here in SoCal. Um…Misao definitely shows up sometime after this fic ::wink:: love that girl. It was so hard for me to even leave her out of this one. Hm…is _that_ what you call Kenshin when you're alone? The bouncy laundry machine? XD I hope this turn of events suits your needs…and I'm _sorry_! It's just…this is a re-write, so it's slightly less exciting (for me) than _Buried Path. _Plus, what about all the people who read that one? (HA! 'All') I think I'm doing an okay job of balancing them, ne?

**OnlyXainz: **Hey thanks! You don't know how much I love being told that. And…your welcome! ::smiles::


	18. Ch17: On the Edge

Disclaimer!!!

A/N: You guys, I beg your pardon for the late-ness, but as I thought, the holidays affected my writing in a rather negative fashion. But they're over now, so for the next week I will be working dutifully on my fanfictions! Yes, I will! …but then I'm going to lake Tahoe on the first, so that's another week of update-idleness…-.-

Hope everyone is enjoying the season. (If there's anyone from McAllen out there—those four inches of snow were _wild_ huh? Me and my SoCalness…I'm so jealous…)

Tanoshimu!

-------

Chapter 17

Enizu stood still with rage. He looked as though he had been slapped, and his face was red enough for that to be true.

But Enizu had not been physically slapped. He had just been beaten by his own tactics. How could it have happened to him? _To him?_ He should have known better than to trust a woman. She would pay.

"You _bitch!_" he cried, rage not even coming close to the emotion he felt then.

Naruku wished she could ignore his furious words, but they rang stark through the air, powerful and hate-filled. His shouting continued with a long string of uncalled for remarks and inappropriate words—all aimed at her and the unconscious man who lay next to her.

Enizu was obviously put-off by the fact that she was not delighting over the death of Battousai with him. In fact, he was _most_ furious at the fact that she had stopped Kenshin's death. That had not been part of his plan. He had used her—why wasn't it working out for him? Why, suddenly, was she unwilling to be tossed around like a prop in his grand scheme?

It hadn't been conscious on her part. She had not simply thought, _I must defy Enizu now. _In fact, even after intercepting Enizu's fatal blow to Kenshin, she had not thought of going against the man she had once loved. All that mattered was that Kenshin was safe, no matter by her hand.

But soon Enizu's screams and threats seeped into her mind, and she was brought back, once again, to reality, realizing now that she had resisted the laws she had always lived by. _Give in to his every whim. He takes care of you, you must do everything you can to obey him. _In one moment, Enizu had lost every shackle he'd ever had on Naruku. She was beginning to see past the person he was to the deeds he was doing. It made her angry.

Angry that she had been in the dark for so long, when Enizu's motives had always been apparent. Her own hands had flicked off the light. Now it was on again, and she could see.

"You wench! Have you forgotten everything I did for your benefit? You double-crossed me and took the enemy's side," his words burned holes in her skin. "_Damn you,_ you untrustworthy, dirty lowlife _wh—_"

Enizu's words got the better of her and she sat up and raised her head to him, keeping an arm on Kenshin's torso. "Is there anything else you'd like to say, Enizu?" Her voice was cold and steady, saying quite clearly that she was disregarding every one of his words.

Sweat pored from his face as he screamed out every ounce of anger he had toward her. "You unfaithful _slut!_ Why, I could kill you for your treachery! How _dare _you challenge my power over you?"

Naruku felt the words bite into her, but at the same time she felt stronger. Not weaker as his cruelty usually made her. She would not be stepped on, and for once Enizu would hear _her_ words. "Treachery? Unfaithfulness? Tell me, Enizu, where do you get off calling me these things?" she let out an uncharacteristically cold, dry laugh. "It sounds rather sanctimonious from _you,_ who has done nothing but exploit me. You pushed me into Kenshin's arms, and when I found comfort there you ripped everything I had to shreds. Is that it?"

For the first time, Naruku's words got a reaction out of the older man. She knew it was wrong, but she relished the anger that poured out of him. His fury fueled her in some kind of twisted self-satisfaction.

Enizu sneered his reply. "How is it my fault, my _darling,_ if you were so weak to fall into comfort with that scum? What does that make _you?_"

Naruku twitched involuntarily but said nothing. Enizu was not done yet, and neither was she. They would each push each other farther and farther over the edge of a boiling cauldron. Tipping precariously on the rim, stepping around jets of steam and taking pleasure as the other dipped closer and closer inside.

And right then, Enizu knew Naruku already had one toe in the water. "If he ever wanted you at all, it was only for the enjoyments a woman brings in the night. Were you really so desperate as to betray me for a heartless, baneful, _sick-minded_ killer?"

Naruku felt her muscles lurch. Her anger flooded into his veins like venom. Her once clear, jade eyes now resembled acid, bitter and unforgiving. She moved forward again, this time with every intention to go against Enizu. She unsheathed her sword and leaped at him, her sword pressing into his throat. She had never wanted to hurt someone like she did then.

"_What does that make you?_" she mocked him. "_Never_—say that—about Kenshin! What gives you the right? _You don't know him!_ You never will, Enizu! All you know is your—your fucking self-victory! You would _never_ understand anything that is not in _your_ best interest! Kenshin has more heart that you _ever_ will! You deserve to die right here for all that you've done—you prepossessed _bastard!_" Her sword was pressed close to his throat, cutting off the supply of air. He choked and sputtered beneath her clawing wildly to be let free. In a predictably chauvinistic fashion, he had not entertained the possibility of Naruku physically attacking him. He was caught off-guard by her successful attempt and was now pretty much at her mercy.

Naruku's own anger ate away her mind, allowing no room for thoughts. She could only see what she wanted. Right then, it was to hurt Enizu in such a way she had never wanted to hurt someone before. He deserved to be destroyed for everything—saying such contemptuous lies about Kenshin, using her, hurting her, hurting Kenshin, keeping her away from everything she loved.

She didn't _love_ Enizu. She hated everything about him. His shallow grudge, his arrant bitterness, his blind heartlessness, his manipulating, perverse mind…everything down to his straight brown hair and deceitful black eyes.

Naruku increased the pressure on Enizu's throat. She could kill him this way, she knew. Crush his windpipe. Was it her intention? She did not let up, or even regard Enizu's shriek of pain. Her face was warped with hatred, her mind wild and savage. The wound on her arm bled freely under the strain Naruku was putting on it. She didn't notice the pain. She pressed harder onto Enizu's throat, hoping to hear the snapping of his neck or the crack oh his windpipe. It was all she wanted in that moment.

Suddenly, Naruku found herself thrown in the opposite direction, freeing Enizu from her malignant clutches. She winced as she landed hard on her back and skidded another three feet before being sprawled out on the floor. In a second she was on her feet, her senses returning. How had Enizu…?

He hadn't. Naruku realized at once she had purposefully thrown herself backwards, away from what she was so close to. Murder. Her subconscious had found a way to stop the anger and hatred that had gotten the better of her. Ultimately, she had been able to stop herself from committing the crime her father had died protecting her from. Did she really stop herself from killing, when she had been so close to doing just that?

Though all of her strength she had ever known, all of her abilities had been focused on that one moment of anger, but something had stopped her.

How long had it been since Kenshin killed? Ten years? Was this how he stopped himself from being that close. Naruku was smart enough to know that Kenshin's oath had been tested. She also knew he had never faltered. Come close to it, maybe. Had he ever been as close as she was?

It was likely. But his oath had stopped him. Just words, as they were, but somehow they had brought upon ten years of peace within Kenshin.

She knew it was the same for her. There was an unspoken oath deep inside her, so strong it could bring her back from the grasp of her _hidden _self. The part of her that fed on her angers and destroyed. The part of Naruku that could destroy her.

But a belief so deeply set in stone had saved her.

And consequentially saved another's life.

Enizu was back on his feet, a smirk in place. Naruku had weakened against him. No matter how much she claimed to hate him, and no matter how much she wanted to be free of him. She was weakened.

"Battousai awakes," he said simply to the girl in front of him.

Unsurprisingly, she turned her eyes on Kenshin's comatose body. She found that he had opened his eyes and was slowly sitting up, though shaking with the effort. Naruku fought an urge to rush to him, and instead kept a trained eye on Enizu. If he did anything…would she be able to stop it?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kenshin quickly surveyed his own condition. Surprisingly, he found himself without any major wounds. How had that happened? The last thing he had seen was Enizu's sword coming down on him. Where exactly were the stab wounds?

A soft aroma floated around him. Something that didn't belong in a blood-ravaged battleground. The scent of ginger.

"Naruku…" he raised his eyes to her and Enizu, the both of them saying words that his fuzzy mind could hardly comprehend.

"…think you can get away with trying to kill me now?" Enizu was saying, a hint of amusement in his voice. "The man who _raised_ you? The man you've known all your life? Everything I did, I did for you, you selfish whore!"

"You're such a liar," Naruku spat viperously. "How can you even suggest that? You only used me for your own benefit. Worked out very well for you, didn't it? Well let me tell you, it doesn't matter that I believed you to be my guardian, my _lover_, even, because you are nothing to me anymore."

Enizu's blue eyes narrowed. He moved forward as if to strike her, but she held her ground. Instead, he reached out and stroked a strand of her dusty red hair. She flinched at the light touch.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" he formed the words carefully so she heard every nuance. "You never were good at lying."

Eyes wide, Naruku backed away from him. Her next words were barely a whisper, but spoken with force and sincerity. "_I hate you._"

Enizu's own eyes bulged at this scathing proclamation. He moved forward and struck her face, sending her toppling backwards. She only sat there, wincing and clutching the smarting wound as he advanced, drawing sword slowly. The scraping sound of the sword coming out of the sheath made Naruku's heart drum faster in her chest. Her eyes became even wider, but she did not move to protect herself. She wasn't sure if it was fear, resignation or just the fact that she had given up that glued her to the spot.

_If I had been bolder, could I have done something to prevent my death? _It was chilling how easily the thought came to her. _My death…_ how could she think such things? _Maybe…but…would that have meant the death of Kenshin? Maybe this is my courage; to die in place of him. _Enizu's sword loomed above her. It was unsettlingly familiar to his attack on Kenshin. _But Kenshin…Kenshin deserves a life past now. What have I done? Is this what _I_ deserve? _She bowed her head. A quick slash and it would have been all over. _This is what the kami had in mind for me. I must accept it, if that is what's meant._ Apparently not, though, as she heard the chiming of swords and miraculously felt nothing. No sword ripping through her flesh, no splatter of her own blood. Just simply stillness.

Naruku soon opened her eyes and found that a distinctly shaped shadow covering her. She raised her eyes to find Kenshin standing above her, his upright form towering above her as she sat. One arm, holding the sakabatou, was raised, blocking Enizu's oncoming attack.

Enizu struck again, taking small surprise that Kenshin had reinitiated their fight. Kenshin blocked this blow, too, this time turning slightly so the corners of his eyes were focused on Naruku's astonished face.

"Naruku-dono," Kenshin said with some difficulty. His voice was rougher than it usually would have been. Naruku wasn't sure if that was from the strain or the battle mindset Kenshin was slowly melding into. "I ask that you leave, so you won't be hurt."

Naruku was indignant from the moment the words left his lips. "No!" She wasn't going to take any chances.

Kenshin blocked another attack and used enough force to throw Enizu off balance. He turned toward Naruku and gave her a piercing glare, straight in the eye. "What did you say?"

Naruku cleared her head of the faintness she was starting to feel from being under such a penetrating gaze. She faltered only slightly as she repeated, "I said no! I'm _not_ leaving. I don't _care_ what you say, I'm as much a part of this as you are!"

Kenshin didn't have time to respond as Enizu stepped forward, regaining balance and sending a round of fast-paced blows at Kenshin as Naruku watched with bleak eyes. Enizu cackled wickedly. "Perhaps I should do us all a favor and rid you of this unwanted trash!" he clipped his sword so it was aiming at Naruku, and quickly descended upon her.

Naruku hated to admit it, but she could only watch and grab clumsily at her sword as fear took over her body. But as soon as she had a firm grasp on the hilt, Enizu was on the ground again, Kenshin giving his sword a small spin. He stared down at Enizu with menacing amber eyes.

"If you lay a hand on her—if you even come _near_ her, I _will_ kill you, make no mistake. There is no mercy in my heart for someone like you," he said in a feral, deadly tone. He turned on Naruku, his demeanor softening slightly, though the cold amber stare of the hitokiri was still intact. "This is why you must leave. We can't risk you being in danger right now. There is too much at stake."

Her formerly wide eyes narrowed in a look of determination, and Kenshin was quick to notice there was no hint of anger in that expression of hers. "Like you life, Kenshin? Is that it? There are worse things than death. I'm not leaving."

Kenshin tried not to let his frustration show. "Wise words," he said. "But right now it is your life on the line. I know neither of us would want to loose that."

Naruku opened her mouth immediately to reply, not sure which words would tumble out. Unfortunately before she could emit any noise, Enizu went in for another attack that narrowly missed Kenshin. The red-haired swordsman dodged swiftly and jabbed the hilt of his sword between two of Enizu's ribs.

The girl, stubborn as she was, still did not budge. She knew she was distracting Kenshin, she knew that she was hindering his fight. She didn't move.

Enizu charged again at Kenshin, who swung his sword as swiftly as he could, a large red gash appearing on Enizu's arm.

Naruku bit back a gasp. Kenshin's sakabatou—flipped? The blade pointing out—ready to kill. "This is why I must stay," she told him, echoing his earlier words. "If you are left alone to fight, this battle can only end two ways." She held up both slender index fingers. "Either you will be killed by Enizu, or you will kill him. And I can't allow either to happen. Even if it costs my own life, like you say, I won't let you!"

Kenshin didn't answer at once. His attention focused on Enizu, who stood there in a defensive position, looking like he wasn't about to go in for another attack. He turned to Naruku at last. He wished she would go, but it was hard to deny her as she glared up definitely, clutching her torn and battered arm, sweat and blood dripping off her. But he knew if she stayed her wounds would not stop at that arm.

Carefully calculating his opponent's actions, Enizu chose that moment to lunge forward. He didn't look to keen on missing his target. Kenshin looked back at him just in time to duck and avoid being impaled.

"Leave you stupid wench!" Enizu cried. "Before I turn my sword back on you for your insolence!"

Kenshin growled and lurched forward, attacking Enizu in opposition.

_Am I so unimportant to both of them? This battle is not about me, but I'm in it nevertheless. I cannot be ignored. _"Stop it!" She cried. "Stop fighting right now and I'll leave. Otherwise, I am not moving!!! There's nothing anyone can say that will get me to leave—I _know_ I'm being stupid, I still don't care! I can't let this fight end the way I know it will."

Now both of the mens' attentions were focused on her. Each of them had their own icy glare to send her way, but she disregarded both.

For a last time, Enizu lunged for her, wanting to throttle her. Kenshin blocked with dexterity and the next few moments were a turmoil of flying weapons. Their two swords clashed together until they finally broke apart, each man harboring a new set of cuts and bruises. Kenshin's eyes glowed a harsher amber than before, narrowed in a fierce glare that Enizu matched.

"Leave. Now," Kenshin spoke to Naruku, clipping his vowels. "You're in the way."

Naruku shied away from these harsh words, gaping slightly. "Nn…" his unspoken aggression and battle ki weighed down on her, making it very hard for her to utter defiance. She shook her head rapidly. "Look, I already told you I'm not leaving! _I'm staying here._ Get it? No amount of danger or annoyance is going to change my des…ci…sion…"

She choked on her words as she felt herself being lifted from behind. She let out a strangled yelp and struggled in Enizu's harsh grasp. One hand moved to cover her mouth while the other held a katana to her throat. Her thrashing ceased as she realized just how close the blade was to killing her. She could smell the metal, and feel it cold against her pale skin.

"One move," Enizu said in a low, smug voice. "One move and I will tear out her throat and you will watch her bleed."

Even Himura Battousai could not stay unfazed. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated. What Enizu had pulled was a low blow. He let out a roar of fury.

Enizu held Naruku firmly in place. Her eyes became blurred with hot tears. She growled under her breath at her own stupidity. She had been so morally just in her cause, hadn't she? And her presence had, again, messed up Kenshin's chances of winning. She said she hadn't wanted him to kill, but if she died for that cause, would it really make the Rurouni feel better?

She watched through distorted eyes as Kenshin shot forward, his sword cocked back in a menacing fashion. She panicked almost immediately; forgetting how close Enizu's sword was to her throat. The thing that concerned her was being in the middle of their fight. Thinking quickly, Naruku swung back and kicked Enizu where he was most vulnerable. He loosened his grip for a moment while he tried to get over the intense pain, and Naruku made use of the situation and threw herself down, rolling away just as Kenshin struck Enizu.

Though she was safely on the sidelines, Kenshin's attacks still did not relent. Naruku watched, her fears becoming more and more pronounced. She felt she should have stuck it out and stayed there in the middle rather than let Kenshin succumb to the hitokiri inside him and Enizu's tactics. _Damn it all…_She contemplated finding her way between them again, but that meant going between their swords, and by the look of it, she would be ripped to shreds before either man could so much as acknowledge her sudden presence. She decided against jumping in the way, but she knew they needed to be stopped somehow.

As their battle became more heated and quick-paced, Naruku became more panicked. In a sudden rush of recklessness, she unhooked her sheath and weighed her sword carefully on the palm of her hand. She grasped it firmly and averted her attention to where Enizu and Kenshin were fighting. With a flick of her wrist she sent the sword flying between the two men. They slowed down for just a moment to avoid the flying object, but it was enough.

Without hesitation, Naruku threw herself between them, hoping to cease the strokes of their swords. Instead, she narrowly missed being sliced open by Enizu's katana and was pushed away by the force of their fight and slammed into the wall.

Daunted, but not yet beaten, Naruku looked for new ways to interrupt the flow of their battle. She was afraid to do anything that involved leaving the room, so her mind stayed away from those possibilities. There were a few more minutes of fighting in which Naruku tried desperately to reach the two of them, but to no avail.

At last the fight stilled on its own, the two men finally flying apart again. Naruku took a moment to compare the wounds and expressions of each. It was obvious Kenshin had come out on top.

Or rather, Battousai had. He advanced threateningly, his amber eyes burning with the heat of the battle. He crouched low in a battoujutsu stance, the blade of his sword facing outward inside the sheath. When he drew, Enizu would be dead. It would all be over.

Naruku watched from the side with hollow eyes. She gulped and her expression settled into a soft but resolute expression.

Kenshin tensed, ready to throw his finishing hit and tear Enizu to pieces. It was a death that had to come. His hand twitched on the hilt, unsheathing the sword in a split second. The blade closed in on Kenshin's target. Enizu would never be able to dodge and avoid the bloody death he was about to face.

And suddenly, Kenshin's sword stopped, still in the air. All momentum came to an abrupt stop, the sakabatou simply hanging in the air.

Naruku's lithe arms encircled his shoulders from behind, the slight pressure putting a stop to his actions and clearing up all his motives. Her face rested gently on his shoulder. "No." The whisper prickled his ear.

"You can't let him do this, Kenshin. He isn't worth it. He's the scum of a man, and there's no way he could make you forsake your oath," she went on.

Kenshin did not relax. If his sword moved just a half an inch then it would all come to—

"No," she said it louder than before, a certain stern commanding tone accompanying the words. "No, Kenshin. Never…again. Remember?"

Kenshin heard the words in a voice different from Naruku's. He _did_ remember.

He felt cool fingers tracing over the scar on his left cheek. She tapped it lightly in the center. "It reminds you every day." The same hand swooped down to caress the blunt side of his sakabatou. "You can never forget."

He knew it all too well. He heard Tomoe's voice in Naruku's words, but the scent of ginger remained in place of white plum. The fresh, spicy scent cleared Kenshin's mind. He blinked once and his eyes faded from amber to violet. He had thought he would never revert to the Battousai's mindset again after Shishio. Perhaps…in a way, Kenshin needed his past as hitokiri. To help him remember what was important in the present.

Behind him, Naruku relaxed and unhooked her arms. "You can never forget. Remember that." She closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over. She gave a small, serene smile and slumped back onto the ground.

Kenshin turned his reflective violet eyes onto Enizu again. The man in front of his didn't move, as though he were completely paralyzed. Kenshin couldn't even see the rise and fall of his chest that indicated breathing.

"Enizu," he said quietly.

Enizu's face screwed up in anger. He roared in fury, his mind completely irrational. He gave a long war-filled scream and lunged at Kenshin savagely.

Startled, Kenshin side-stepped the ill-thought out attack and watched in amazement as Enizu charged again, ready to tackle his opponent. This time he succeeded in knocking the wind out of Kenshin, but he even trampled over the fallen swordsman and disappeared out the door.

Once he was on the floor, Kenshin saw no real reason to get up. Perhaps he should take Naruku to the…to the doctor…that shoulder wound looked…kinda…kinda bad. He tilted his head back so it made contact with the floor and let his eyes droop close, allowing himself, at last, one moment of peace.

-------

A/N: And there are probably two more chapters. This was a long time coming, ne? Tell me what you think of the conclusion to this battle. Dissatisfying? Good? Hm?

**Kie-san: **Naruku sure went through a lot of different emotions these last few chapters, huh? Hahaha, well apparently she was secretly looking forward to _someone_ dying painfully. Or so it seems. As from this chapter, though, I think you can a rather obvious tear in her ridiculously good-heartedness, ne? Lol. GET HIM KENSHIN! Eeeh…well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't updated my _other_ fic in a long while either! ::beams:: (Fred: you call _that _balancing???) I hope this met up with some of your earlier expectations…in fact, I'm sure it did!

**Luvsdogz: **That's the way to procrastinate, my friend. Hm…I am still trying to figure out this export thing, but once I do I will examine said typo. We _do_ want Usashi-chan to be flawless, ne? (err…maybe not…) Haha, am I really that notorious? ::tries not to look proud:: don't worry—I lover your nitpickyness! It means you are paying attention, which is always gratifying.

**Liem: **Yeah, I was trying to cut back a lot on pronouns in this chapter (and the next chapter of _Buried Path_, which is underway now—about three pages!) Yeah, that's good that it was kind of a one-sided comment to mess up on. You know, just generally speaking Kenshin doesn't use to word 'fool' a lot. That seems kind of like a villain thing, right? Mm…your praise is endlessly rewarding. Battle scenes are…difficult, but can also be quite fun! What can I say? I had on odd relationship with my writing. Some of Naruku's guilt seems to have been replaced with a more violent emotion here, ne? Don't worry, we all hate him. That's what he's there for. And hey, he's Kanryu's brother. What do you expect???

Thank you everyone for the feedback. I don't think you realize how truly excited I get to see reviews in my in-box. That means someone is actually thinking about my writing! I don't know why feedback has this effect on me, but it does! Hopefully I can finish this fic within the next week _and_ have a backlog of _Buried Path_ chapters, for those of you who care.


	19. Ch18: Time Cannot Tell

Disclaimer A/N: I am incredibly sorry for the month of not updating. I have never not updated for that long in my life. It was due to some uncontrollable things, such as me not having my computer for three weeks. Believe me, no one regrets this hiatus more than I do. Apologies aside, I hope you enjoy this second-to-last chapter. I am _so_ glad that this re-write is almost done, and I'm actually pretty proud of it. I'm thinking that I finally managed to make it less cliché and blatant, but I suppose a few years will do that to your writing. Tanoshimu! ------- Chapter 18 

Kaoru shuffled along the pathway, arms full of leftover food. She rounded the corner to the dojo, the scent of warm night air lingering around her. As she reached the dojo gate, she carefully swung the gate open and creaked it closed behind her. She looked around thoughtfully. It was quiet.

"Well, I did get back pretty late," she mused. "Kenshin and Naruku may have retired already. I wonder if Yahiko is back yet."

"Kaoru?" An uncertain voice grasped her in the dark.

She turned. "There you are." She moved toward him and nearly jumped when a tall figure appeared behind him. "Sano? What are you doing here?"

Sano jerked him thumb at Yahiko. "Kid ran to get me. Said it was urgent. Now that you're here, I suppose he can tell us, right?"

Yahiko nodded, looking more solemn that Kaoru had ever seen him. "I heard…from inside the drill hall, I heard Kenshin."

Kaoru and Sano exchanged dark looks.

"And Enizu," Yahiko went on in a low whisper. "They were fighting. Naruku's in there too! She could be hurt, and who knows what's happened to Kenshin?"

"_Enizu!_" Sano roared, not sounding surprised, but instead furious. "That _bastard!_ I can't _believe_ him! Betraying us all like that…I'm gonna kill that lowlife!"

"Sh…be quiet and calm down, baka!" she hissed. She then turned to Yahiko. "You need to go get Megumi-san! One of them is bound to have gotten hurt—maybe both of them are. Come on, go now!"

Yahiko dashed out through the gate, not thinking to protest against leaving the scene of the battle.

Kaoru barely glanced back at him before hurrying toward the drill hall, feeling Sano behind her. As she neared it, her palms started sweating and her heart pounded rapidly. "No…no, Kenshin…this can't happen again…you can't keep fighting, not—not _now…_" she muttered. She surged forward and grasped the shoji flinging it open as she and Sano burst inside.

"Enizu you asshole!" Sano bellowed. As soon as his voice died out, it was quiet. He and Kaoru stood breathing heavily in the doorway, there eyes turning to scan the darkness of the room.

Kaoru gasped and ran forward. The sight that greeted them was described in one word in Kaoru's mind: disaster. The room itself was torn up, with blood splattered everywhere. The dimensions of the walls seemed to have shrunk, as if the drill hall had taken a deep breath in and had forgotten to breathe out again.

Kaoru heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. She glanced up at Sano, who was staring lividly at something else in the room. She followed his gaze, and could barely make out two figures lying there, doused in pale moonlight.

"Kenshin…Naruku…" she whispered, her blue eyes clouding over. Her two friends lay battered on the ground, a few feet apart. Their clothing was torn where Kaoru knew they had gaping wounds. She raised a hand to cover her mouth, not trusting herself to stay silent.

"They can't be…not…dead?" Kaoru fell to her knees, trying to control the spinning of her head and shallowness of her breath.

Sano reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "They're alive. I'm sure of it. They're alive and Megumi will be here any second."

Kaoru was faintly surprised at Sano's comforting actions. She gave a small smile. She was even more amazed that Sano seemed to have forgotten all about Enizu. Hatred had no place when friends were in need.

Kaoru flicked her eyesight from Sano to the outside of the drill hall, where Yahiko appeared with Megumi in tow, the both of them out of breath. Megumi didn't pause to gather herself, but strode on to the drill hall and pushed between Kaoru and Sano, headed straight for her patients.

Kaoru got to her feet and dashed to get a lantern, wishing she had thought of it before Megumi arrived. Naruku and Kenshin needed treatment as quickly as they could get it.

She arrived back quickly to find Yahiko talking in a low voice to Megumi, who was nodding grimly.

Megumi glanced over Yahiko's shoulder at Kaoru and reached for the lantern. "Good thinking. Someone needs to boil some water—please hurry! And I need blankets—towels, anything!"

This time Yahiko jumped up, and Sano followed him out.

Megumi instructed Kaoru to hold the light over Naruku as she inspected her. Megumi's beating heart partially regulated as she looked at Naruku's condition. "Her condition isn't fatal. Her shoulder may be dislocated, and she is certainly cut up, but a lot of this blood isn't hers."

"Kenshin," Kaoru said grimly, finishing the thought. The two of them turned to look over his condition.

"He's critical. His wounds need to be cleaned right now," Megumi said. She shook her head, eyes blurring slightly. "There are so many of them…" she went on in a floatingly haunting tone. Delicately, she rolled his right shoulder over, exposing a deep puncture right under his shoulder blade. "He was stabbed in the back."

Kaoru raised her eyes to meet Megumi's hollow brown ones. Neither of them said anything.

Yahiko and Sano arrived back, arms full of supplies. Megumi turned to them and thanked them primly. She placed the water next to her and doused her fingers. Then she wrung a towel full of it and began cleaning Kenshin's wounds. She held one out to Kaoru, who started on Naruku.

"I need to get their hair out of the way," Megumi said. Yahiko rushed forward and offered to do it.

Then the real work began and Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko could no longer do anything to help. They could only look on in fascination mixed with fear. Megumi worked diligently, hardly pausing to breathe between sewing up wounds and wrapping bandages around the less deep ones.

It was forty minutes before Megumi looked up from her work. "I've…stopped all the bleeding," she croaked, sounding exhausted.

Kaoru bit her lip. She did not want to let Megumi take a break, but the doctor deserved it. However, Megumi didn't think so because she went right back to treating Kenshin's wounds.

"There's not much else we can do, but wait for his condition to stabilize. He is not only unconscious—he's in a coma. I want to be honest. I'm not sure if he'll ever wake up."

Kaoru gasped and buried her face in her arms.

"He woke up in Kyoto," Yahiko said stubbornly. "He'll pull through again. He has to!"

Megumi sadly shook her head. "You have to know that there's a possibility he won't."

Yahiko shook his head vehemently, trying to hide tears and hold back choked sobs.

Sano cursed and punched the wall, its exterior already ruined and crumbled.

"I need more light, Sano," she said crossly, turning to Naruku. Instead of Sano, Kaoru stood up to get it.

"You're going to treat her before you make sure Kenshin won't _die?_" Sano said savagely.

"Sano," Megumi snapped. "She's my patient too. She needs to be treated. _I can't do anything for Kenshin right now!!_ You need to understand that—that even doctors sometimes can't fix things. I'm not all-powerful, all right!? I'm just a doctor…just…" she sobbed, cursing her weakness, cringing at how hysterical she sounded.

Sano's rage faded and instead he felt compassion. He moved forward to gather Megumi in his arms. "I know, Megumi, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Megumi nodded, her cheek brushing against Sano's cloak. "I might be able to save him, Sano. It was foolish of Naruku to get involved in his fight, but judging from the wounds she sustained, it might have saved his life. That, or his sanity. Without her, Kenshin would most certainly be dead."

She moved away from Sano, wiping her tears with her forearm.

"You can save him. I know it," he gave a tight smile. "Naruku got those wounds for Kenshin. Treat them."

Perhaps some part of Sano doubted Naruku's involvement in the fight. Who was to say…that she hadn't been on Enizu's side? Sano didn't want to think ill of her, but it was entirely possible. She had known Enizu longer. Loved him longer. But then Sano realized, there was no way she hadn't stuck up for Kenshin. If she had been on Enizu's side, and even if Enizu had lost, she would have no wounds. The gash in her shoulder was a badge of her loyalty. Sano was glad the only person he had to hate was Enizu.

"Kaoru-chan," Megumi said. The younger girl jumped at being addressed. "I need to spend the night here. Is that all right?"

"Only if you'll get some rest," Kaoru replied, offering a tiny smile.

Megumi was grateful for the gesture—they had to find solace in any little way they could.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Naruku stirred from her unconscious state, her forehead tensing and relaxing as she began to wake. She shivered and grabbed at the air until her hand clenched a thin blanket. She pulled it over herself with her arm, a thick, husky breath escaping her. She rubbed her feet together, trying to warm them. In discomfort, she tugged on the blanket and attempted to roll over. Before she had turned over, a fierce pain ripped through her shoulder. She cried out silently, at last fully awake. Her eyes blinked open, her surroundings slowly making themselves clear to her.

"Look—she's waking up!" A voice yelled. Naruku wished they would be quieter; her head hurt enough already.

A cluster of heads formed over her. Annoyed, Naruku ignored them and sat up, making her friends jump back so their heads wouldn't bash together.

"Ohayo…" she told them.

A giggle escaped Kaoru. "Sorry Naruku. It's not morning—yet."

Naruku tried to summon the energy to shrug, but instead simply didn't answer. It wasn't morning…? Suddenly Naruku wished she had never woken at all. Flashes of Kenshin's fight ran through her head, tormenting her as she recalled the ear-piercing sound of their blades together. The fabricated memory cut through her mind, making her head hurt even worse.

She let out a short gasp of pain and flopped back down onto her pillow.

"Ano…" Kaoru began timidly. "How are you?"

"Don't ask her how she is, baka! She just woke up from being unconscious! She was just in a fight!" Yahiko snapped.

"Just trying to be helpful…" Kaoru replied absently.

Naruku turned over on the side that was not dislocated. "Where's Kenshin?" she asked.

Her friends were taken aback by her simple conversational tone.

"Uh…well…" Sano began. "He's—resting," he said shortly.

"Don't lie to her!" Megumi barked. "Naruku, Kenshin is deep in a coma. He might not—"

Naruku sat up again, this time getting to her feet completely, ignoring the pain in her head and the protest from the rest of her body. She scrambled over to where Kenshin lay. He was completely bandaged up, and she could barely see his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head and brushing tears away. "No…no he _can't!_ I…I did this?"

Sano put two firm hands on her shoulders. "No Koneko. No you didn't."

"_Yes!_" She protested. "Yes, yes I did! _I _led him here! I didn't…I didn't…" she stopped, her breathing raw. She remembered these thoughts.

"Augh!" She cried, throwing herself to the floor in aggravation.

"No!" A shriek came. Either from Kaoru or Megumi she wasn't sure. It didn't matter.

Naruku hit the cold wood with a loud thump. She couldn't feel it. She plummeted herself down again.

Yahiko ran to catch her before she hit the ground, and nearly toppled over from the effort. Sano assisted him, taking Naruku into his arms and ignoring her fruitless struggle.

"I have to—I have to fix it!" She told him, screaming hysterically.

"Sh…it's okay, you've done enough…" Sano said quietly.

It didn't calm her. Instead she went wild, clawing and scratching, squirming and struggling.

Sano fought to pin her to him, but her fury was too much. His arms loosened for a split second as she pushed away from him. The result being that Naruku fell from his grasp, flying to the ground next to Kenshin.

She lay there, her head pressed hard against the floor. Her only movements were the soft shudder of her shoulders as she sobbed.

Sano and the others looked on with tired and pained eyes.

"Please go to sleep, Naruku."

The girl didn't answer. Neither did she move. Kaoru draped a blanket over her, stepped back and sighed. She picked another blanket for herself, sat against the wall and tilted her head back.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," she told her friends. "I want to be near, in case…in case…" she let out a small cry and gave up. "Goodnight."

The others seemed to have the same idea, and the four of them fell asleep in rather uncomfortable positions, for the sake of being near each other, and being near Kenshin.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

By nine o'clock the next morning, all four unharmed members of the Kenshin-gumi were at work. Yahiko had run down to the Akabeko to pick up something for lunch and dinner, knowing that no one would have the time to cook. Tae and Tsubame also passed along the message that they would visit later on, after hearing the horrifying story of how Kenshin and Naruku were found.

"And," Yahiko had added. "We still don't know what happened. Naruku won't talk."

Now back at the dojo, Yahiko was working on scrubbing the blood off of the floor and walls. Sano sat up from his position, leaned over the crack in the ground. He was nearly done repairing it, however it had gotten there. Sano's theory, which would later prove to be true, was that Enizu had stabbed Naruku's injured arm and the sword had gone down through the floor. The thought made him sweat with anger.

"Well, minna, I better be going," he said, standing up.

"What? Where are you going?"

Sano put a hand on the back of his neck to work out the crick. "Uh, you know, around."

"You aren't going out to _gamble!_ With Kenshin in this condition?" Kaoru shot back shrilly.

"No I'm not going out the gamble!" Sano replied, shocked by how badly she thought of him. "I need to see Katsu, is all."

Kaoru looked apprehensive, but realized she couldn't exactly detain him at her dojo. Still, she was reluctant to let her best worker go. Even if Sano was lazy _most_ of the time, he came in handy to fix things. "Drop by this evening if you can," she said icily, and turned away from him.

Sano sighed. "Don't be like that," but he turned and left anyway.

"Kaoru-chan," Megumi called from across the room. "Can you help me redress Ken-san's bandages?"

Kaoru complied, and when they had finished she sat up and stared over at Naruku. "She's so quiet. She must be traumatized or something."

"It's very likely, but there's no way to tell what she went through, unless she talks. No one else knows," Megumi said.

Naruku turned her pensive green eyes onto them. She looked solemn. Then she looked away, staring at nothing, her eyes turned inside herself. But in that one look, Megumi and Kaoru could see the brief flash of how much pain she was in.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was days, almost two weeks, before Megumi gave them good news: Kenshin would wake up, eventually. She didn't know when, but she knew that he wasn't going to die. This heightened the spirits of everyone at the dojo. Including, maybe, Naruku, though she still gave no recognition to anyone. Perhaps, though, she _did _feel better, but she certainly wasn't sowing any viable change.

Finally, though, Kaoru could sleep in her own room peacefully, thanks to the news. Sleeping in the drill hall was cramped and uncomfortable, but before it was the only place she _could_ fall asleep.

Sano was showing up less and less. It wasn't that he was rarely seen—in fact, he was at the dojo just as much as he had been before the fight. But compared to the time he spent there after Kenshin had been so wounded, it seemed like he was there very rarely.

Until, of course, he showed up after dinner with Katsu in tow.

"Can I help you, Tsukioka-san?" Kaoru asked, blinking in confusion. Was Sano bringing more freeloaders?

"Would it be possible for me to speak with Kokorei-san?" he asked gently.

It was actually a few seconds before Kaoru remembered that 'Kokorei' was Naruku's family name. "Well…I suppose, but…she's rather withdrawn for now."

"I know," Sano spoke. "I wasn't going to bring this on her before, but now that we know Kenshin won't die, I thought she might feel good enough to…to talk about some things."

"What's going on?" Yahiko piped up, returning from washing the dishes.

Sano scratched his head, unsure of how his friends would take to his idea.

"Well, Sanosuke here asked me to do a story. The thing is, I have no idea what it is, and neither does Sano. He said the only person I could ask was Naruku-san," Katsu explained.

"Sano!" Yahiko cried. "You're going to sell Naruku's story to a newspaper journalist? You really think she'd like that!?"

"Sh…Yahiko," Kaoru said gently. She turned to Katsu. "Of course you can speak with Naruku. Under one condition. I need to be there. She'll find it hard enough as it is, but I don't think she'd be wild about telling everything to a total stranger."

"Kaoru?" Yahiko gaped. "_What?_"

Katsu nodded thoughtfully.

Kaoru turned back to Yahiko. "Don't you get it?" she said in a fierce whisper. "What do you think Naruku's most afraid of, now that she knows Kenshin isn't dying?"

Yahiko paused in his rant to contemplate. He couldn't think of anything. And then it came to him. "Enizu! She thinks Enizu is coming back?" he asked.

"Most likely. She probably thinks he'll come back to finish off Kenshin, maybe to kill _us_, too!" Kaoru replied. "If Katsu gets this story published, Enizu won't _dare_ set foot in Tokyo again, and if Naruku knows that, she won't be as afraid. It's perfect."

She raised her eyes to Katsu's impatient ones. "We'll take you to her." She stood up and led him to the drill hall, which looked considerably better than it had two weeks before. Sano and Yahiko trailed after her.

Megumi looked up from where she was watching over Kenshin. "Hello?"

Katsu introduced himself and scanned the room for Naruku. She was sitting dolefully in a corner, staring with hollow eyes at Kenshin. She felt Katsu's eyes on her and she turned to look at him. He was taken by surprise at the amount of exhaustion and pain he could see there.

He strode toward her and crouched next to her. Kaoru followed him and took Naruku's hand.

"Naruku-chan, Tsukioka-san wants to ask you…about what happened," she said gently to her friend.

Naruku looked scared and tugged her hand back, but Kaoru enclosed it with her other one. "It will keep Enizu away."

Naruku relaxed. "Where—" Her voice was cracked and rough, deep in her throat. She cleared it and tried again, quietly. "Where should I start?"

Katsu gave a friendly smile. "Why, where any good story should start—the beginning."

Naruku closed her eyes and exhaled. Then she realized, she wanted this. She wanted all her words to spill out. She wanted them to know. Her eyes opened. "You could stay it started when I met Enizu. But that wouldn't be true. This story isn't about him, or me. It's about Kenshin. It started when Kenshin became the Battousai…but it happened when I met him," and from there, Naruku's words unfolded, telling a story that might not have been hers, but belonged to someone close to her who couldn't speak for himself. She cried, during it, and sometimes felt she couldn't continue. The happiest parts made her the saddest. Kaoru held her shoulders in comfort, urging her quietly to go on, to continue. There were things left to be said.

When she had finished, Katsu packed up his things. "Thank you for your time, Naruku-san. And I truly want to wish you all good luck." He departed.

Megumi, Yahiko and Sano came in from their various positions in the room. "Wow," Sano said softly. "I can't believe some of the things that came up. Enizu…Kanryuu's brother?"

Naruku turned away from all of them.

"Wait, Naruku!" Kaoru cried, not wanting her friend to block them all out again, not after opening up like that.

Naruku turned her head. "I'm exhausted, Kaoru. But…before I go to sleep, I want you all to know that I'm sorry. For anything. For everything." She smiled slightly and pulled the covers over her, falling into a dreamless sleep.

-------

A/N: So there's chapter eighteen. I hope you guys will remember me and stick around for the final chapter.

**Liem: **I'm guessing Enizu is numero uno. I'm glad you liked that last bit of fight. I suppose it's just that Naruku seemed to be living a hellish nightmare, and she'd really do anything to stop it.

**Kie-san: **Lol. I'm glad that you didn't see my fight as _all_ action, and that there was some good character meat in there too. Well, I still need Enizu! He's so despicable…it's fun to write! XD your suggestions will be taken to heart. Flying ice-cream truck…sounds like an awesome idea. I always like designing the perfect persona for Kenshin to inhibit during a fight. Because, you know, it's always different, depending on who he's fighting and why. Enizu so had that coming, I loved writing that scene, for a lot of different reasons! I'm glad you enjoyed it to.

**DarkRose89: **haha, I loved reading your review. Very amusing. I'm sorry for the wait, truly! And, hang on, I just need to break my first engagement…lol.

To Whom It May Concern (which means all of you): The sequel to _SoC_ is out, it's called _Down the Next Road_, but I'd advise against reading it, it truly sucks. Instead, I think I might add a first chapter to it that will summarize the whole thing. Because it's not worth re-writing, like this one was, but I need a few of the plot points so that _Steps of Courage_ can transition into _Walking on Mirrors_, the next sequel. Hopefully a few of you will be interested enough to read on until _Digging Up a Buried Path_, which is the fic I am focused on right now.

Remember, don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next and last chapter!


	20. Ch19: Never Let Go

Disclaimer (Fanfiction just LOVES grinding my nerves. They're taking away EVERYTHING!)

A/N: I'm sorry for the lousy updating-patterns. But, it's here! The last chapter. :scattered applause: no more delays. I'm devoting my time to _Buried Path_, now that this re-write is done. …oh wait, I need to write that one chapter/summary of _Down the Next Road._ Details on that after the chapter.

Tanoshimu!

* * *

_Chapter 19 _

The day Kenshin woke up was five days after Naruku had offered her story for Katsu's column in the newspaper. In the past five days, little had changed. Naruku was still reserved, but not completely blocked off, and everyone was constantly running around, while still finding time to worry for their friend.

Kaoru couldn't understand it. They expected so much from Kenshin, and always had. They expected him to wake up from life-threatening conditions and go back to how it was. That was another thing. They expected him to remain strong, physically and emotionally. It just wouldn't be Kenshin if he couldn't smile like always. Not to say that Kenshin faked it for them. He just covered up the unhappiness when it arrived.

Kaoru couldn't help but to wonder, how would he be when Kenshin awoke? She was almost angry with herself for thinking so. She shouldn't care, she should only care that he _did_ wake. But the fact was,Kaoru _did_ care about how he would act. And she couldn't change that, she knew.

But while Kenshin had been deep in a coma, Kaoru felt that some deep knowledge had been obtained. It was hard to look on the bright side, but Kaoru felt good about the fact that their small community could survive without the Rurouni. It was the first time they had been able to, and she felt somewhat proud.

But things were not as good as they should have been. Naruku was fairly deep in the doldrums. Even while functioning, Naruku seemed to be wasting away. Sometimes she wondered, rather futilely, if she would live to see another day. Even though she knew she was in perfectly good health—her arm was nearly at one hundred percent—she thought maybe she wouldn't wake up the next morning.

She thought she wouldn't wake, just because Kenshin wouldn't.

-

Kenshin stood up, stepping into a fresh pair of hakama pants that Naruku had fetched from his room.

"You can turn around," he told Naruku, who sat cross-legged a few feet in front of him, facing the wall.

Naruku turned slowly, her green eyes surveying him with mild fascination. In her lap sat the sakabatou, looking as content as any inanimate object could look. After she realized she had been staring, Naruku held up Kenshin's sword for him to take. Kenshin leaned down and accepted it. He looked down at Naruku, a serious expression on his face. She hadn't spoken a word since he had suddenly woken several minutes ago. Why had she been there? Where was everyone else?

"Naruku-dono," he cleared his throat. It was hard to get it to function again. "How long was I in comatose state?"

Instead of meeting his probing violet gaze, Naruku looked away, plucking absently at her skirt.

"Naruku-dono," Kenshin said sternly. He knelt down and took her by the shoulders. He raised one hand and pulled her chin toward him, so she was facing him. She obeyed and looked at him solemnly.

"How long was I in a coma?" he asked again, a sense of urgency finding its way into his worn-out voice.

Naruku blinked and wrenched away from him. He grabbed her arm as she was about to get up.

"Naruku!"

She tore herself out of his grasp and scrambled to his feet, turning and leaving the room without saying a word.

He stared forlornly at the spot where she had been sitting, his hand still outstretched when he had grabbed her. He couldn't understand it. What had made her act that way? She didn't speak a word to him…and she had looked so delighted when she saw his eyes open, awakening from his slumber.

"Naruku-chan!" Kaoru's melodious voice drifted into the near-empty room. "I got—" she arrived in the doorway and promptly dropped the tray of food at seeing Kenshin there. "_Kenshin!_"

Kenshin gathered himself into a more presentable position. "Good evening Kaoru-dono," he answered placidly.

Kaoru forgot about the broken plates and spilled soup, instead throwing her arms around her dear cousin. "You're awake!" she cried. "It's unbelievable! I have to get Megumi…and Yahiko! Sano, too. You don't know _how_ long we've been worried about you, Kenshin! Promise me this won't happen to you again! Megumi said, and I agree, you have to be more careful about your health…"

Kenshin smiled, feeling comforted amid the amiable chatter that Kaoru provided. He could always count on her to worry over him. Kaoru was not a complicated girl. She didn't ask for much. Kenshin wished he could be the same to her.

In a matter of minutes, Kenshin had six different people tugging at him and hugging him. All his friends, save for Naruku.

"We should all have a celebratory dinner at the Akabeko! Free of charge!" Tae exclaimed, getting very excited at the prospect.

Kenshin politely peeled her off him, almost afraid of the bouncing, over-exited restaurant hostess. "I might have to take you up on that another day," he said formidably. "Right now there's someone I must speak too."

Everyone froze, and before they could think of anything to say, Kenshin had collected himself and was walking out of the drill hall.

"Wait, Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, running after him rapidly. She looked as though she was ready to run him down.

Kenshin turned, smiling. "I appreciate your concern, Kaoru. I'll be back shortly. I need to do this." He needed answers.

"Is it Naruku?" Kaoru asked immediately.

Kenshin nodded. "I was harsh with her when I woke up. I needed answers, and I almost forgot about how she felt. Now, though, I realize I don't know what she feels."

Kaoru stood still and took a deep breath. "Well I think I do. She didn't know how you would act when you awoke. The last she saw of you before you became unconscious, you were on the brink of reverting to the self-sacrificial and cold-hearted manslayer. She hoped you would speak a kind word to her when you awoke. She doesn't know how it is with you, so perhaps she thought you were still in the mind of the fight. You're right. You need to talk to her." Kaoru let him go.

He didn't mull over it. He didn't even wonder how he knew what had gone on in his fight.

No matter for what reason Naruku didn't want to see him, he knew he had to find her. No matter what.

-

He found her. He didn't think it would be hard, and it wasn't. For someone so confused, she was rather predictable, but perhaps only to him.

She was by the lake, practicing Hiten Mitsurugi. He didn't ask why, simply stationed himself on a nearby rock and perched there, watching as she continued her rapid sword strokes.

Eventually it came to a point where he knew she saw him, and she knew it too. She couldn't avoid the confrontation any longer. Not like she had avoided the animosity between Enizu and Kenshin before. She had learned.

She sheathed her sword and ambled toward him. Kenshin could tell that she had a feeling of dread, the same feeling he'd had right before he explained he was the Battousai.

When she ran, back then, he thought she hated him. He thought he had killed someone close to her. The funny thing was, Naruku had thought that too. But now Kenshin understood that was not why she had run away. It was to protect him. Or to protect herself from becoming part of a plot against him.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly as she took a seat beside him.

Naruku fiddled with the hilt of her sword, drawing swirls on its surface with her nail. She hardly looked surprised at the question. "I…" she didn't want to tell him, and he knew it.

Kenshin put a hand on his knee and leaned forward, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Were you afraid?"

"It's funny…" Naruku began, her first words to him since the fight with Enizu had ended. "Only before Enizu showed his true colors, was I afraid. When it became real…when you began to fight…it wasn't fear I felt. It was hatred."

"…for me?" Kenshin wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

Naruku smiled and placed her hand on top of his, looking at the contrast between them. A swordsman's calloused fingers against the pale, fragile fingers of a little girl. "Maybe if I had known about your past before I met you, I could've hated you. But it didn't work out that way. I met Himura Kenshin first. I found out about you as you are now. And instead, I could've loved you."

Kenshin drew his hand out from under hers. It wasn't a hasty action; he moved slowly to not startle her. "You _did_ know about my past. Only, you didn't know that it was mine. How, then, can you look at it the way you do? How can you not see me from the eyes of someone who hates me?"

She shook her head slowly. "How could I know something without seeing it? Yes, I saw Battousai from the eyes of someone who hated him. But I didn't hate him. To me, he was just some unobtainable evil, something far away. The idea that I had and the real thing share only a name. I know what Battousai is, now, and I had never known before. He's a part of you. I can see that from my eyes. Since you began teaching me the Hiten Mitsurugi, I've learned more and more about you. Battousai isn't your evil side. How can he be? He was made out of a young boy's ideals."

Kenshin almost smiled. Battousai had always represented a part of him that had to be dealt with. Maybe Naruku was right. Maybe Battousai was a part of him that he needed. His face turned, and his expression became a frown. "How did you know about Tomoe?"

"Enizu knew, of course," Naruku replied. Kenshin found himself hating the way Enizu's name sounded in her mouth. She said it easily, even though she hated him. How did she keep the blood of hatred from running through her veins?

"He thought he did, anyway. He knew what had happened. But he didn't know what it was. I did, and that is a secret I kept from him ever since he arrived here. I realized what Tomoe-san really was. To Enizu, she was just inspiration. That's a secret he kept from me. He was going to use me like Tomoe-san had been used. I didn't realize," Naruku continued.

Kenshin was about to answer, but Naruku spoke again, too quickly.

"Enizu doesn't know about emotions. He knows power and violence. That is it. The only emotion he can ever come to terms with is lust. And that turns to hatred. But he didn't realize how I could come to love you, and how I could screw everything up. How, the more I came to know you, the closer I was to truly loving you. He thought that if he told me to hate you, I really would.

"Instead, the opposite was true. The more I saw how he burned for your death, the more I saw how I wanted you. Every weakness he revealed in you, I loved you more," Naruku took no time being bashful and feeling ridiculous over her confession. She knew there was no point. Now she was telling him, but it wasn't in a way that could let him break her heart. She was telling him to give him information.

"When I learned about your oath, and when I learned about Tomoe through my own eyes, I began to see much more. And so I gave you more of myself. Sorrow, anger, fear, laughter, happiness…pain," the last word was drawn out; as if Naruku were reflecting on the amount of pain she had endured for these feelings.

"But I got something back. Just enough to know the deepest of your pain and sorrow…and the greatest of your happiness," Naruku almost burst into half-laughter and half-tears. "And she, Tomoe-san, was both of those."

Naruku was quiet after that. Neither had anything else to say. Kenshin was thinking her words over. What was she telling him?

Naruku broke the silence, beginning to speak again. Kenshin noticed the slight, frantic nuances in her speech and movement. He wondered if she was fearing the silence between them.

"Maybe to say I love you is being selfish. Maybe if I truly loved you, I would've told you about Enizu and what he was planning. I was close, Kenshin, very close. But I just couldn't. I don't know why. I couldn't forsake what I knew was wrong for what I knew was right. Now I have done that, but there is a part of me that drifts from my past to my present. I can't leave it be. You should know better than I.

"Now, though, I've told you nearly everything. And everything I know about you, I only know from myself. That's all right," she surprised him by saying. "Now I've told you everything, so you have all of me. I don't know if you want that. I don't even know if I do. But for my sake, hold onto what you have of me, otherwise I will never be able to return."

She wasn't making much sense by that point, and both she and Kenshin knew it. "Return where?" he questioned. He was surprised. As confusing as she sounded,

there was not other question he had to ask her.

"Here. Home," she replied. "I'm leaving. Don't come after me."

And that's when Kenshin noticed the bag hanging from her left shoulder. And the extra layers of clothing she wore. And the way her hair was tied back and covered, out of the way for traveling. But it wasn't only these changes Kenshin noticed. He looked at her then, for the first time acknowledging who she really was.

She stood up, and Kenshin's eyes followed the fluid motion. Their hands were entwined as she began to move away.

"Never let go of the part of me you alone hold," she whispered, as she turned away and dropped his hand. "Never let go."

Kenshin realized the lightness of her voice, and at the very same time, the graveness. His eyes followed the familiar pattern of her skirt, seeing the colors, the shapes. Things he had never noticed before were flying up at him, nuances jumping for attention. His eyes fell on these little things before he blinked and realized the whole picture.

She was leaving. She was running.

His eyes followed her as she ran, the wind whispering behind her. They followed her movements, saw her steps for the first time, echoing endlessly and fading into the night until he could see no more.

—owari—

* * *

A/N: and you don't know how happy I am to have finished this. The rewrite of this chapter might actually be _cornier_ than the original, but whatever. It was basically a given that this chapter had to have slightly, eh, _over-amplified emotions_. It being the last chapter and all. That said, let me move on to discuss the next fic, briefly. 

In a few days (ahem, whenever I can get my lazy ass into gear) I'll be putting up a summary of _Down the Next Road_, which will tell you all you need to know for sequels without you actually having to _read_ the damned thing. It sucks, and it isn't important enough for me to re-write. Nor do I have the patience, especially after this (not saying it wasn't fun re-writing this…for the most part, I had a blast!). So the 'summary' of _Down the Next Road_ will be posted as chapter one in the fic. If you intend to continue with this series, then go on and read it once it's up, so you can get right to _Walking on Mirrors_. (More info about sequels in my bio.)

Now, to everyone who has supported me this whole time: thank you!

**Daikons and Kabocha: **It's probably because you reviewed chapter nineteen of the original version of this fic. I'm surprised you didn't have this problem in previous chapters. I'm afraid I was rather half-assed with Katsu. I needed his journalismness, but I didn't need his character, so I sort of…just used him (sorry Katsu!) without giving much thought. We can't be perfect…Enizu disgusts me too. But I'm also proud of him, in a perverse way. We have an odd relationship. I hate him, but that makes me happy, that I was able to make someone so despicable. Ha! Two points to Usashi for good excuses!

**Kie-san: **I'm sorry this took really, really long as well. My updating patterns are just going down the drain! Yup, I admit, I didn't go into depth with Katsu. It was the end of the fic, and I really just needed him, but I was rather half-assed with the whole endeavor. Oh well. Be excited for _Walking on Mirrors_, not _Down the Next Road._ I'll try to get that summary up ASAP.

**Luvsdogz: **Oh, that's all right! Sometimes, you are rather overwhelming…ha, just kidding! Of course. I'm probably just protecting my stuff. Not a good memory? Oh well, that kinda makes my job easier! And harder…maybe.

I hope you're all satisfied with this! Also, I hope this fic has piqued your interest enough so you'll continue. I'm rather proud of this whole series. Or, rather, most of it. I have a bone to pick with _Down the Next Road._ (is that the expression? "Bone-to-pick?" Maybe not.) We don't get along, as you might've surmised. Hopefully our differences can be solved and I can go over it to add a summary. So check out the first chapter of it.


End file.
